


Hands On

by Aria Serif (Mysterie)



Series: Alternate Timelines [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Adult Situations, Cussing, F/F, F/M, Gen, Manipulation, No barrier, No war, Overbearing, Overprotectiveness, Phobia, Therapy, Undertale Alternate Timeline, bad language, cursing, load, tempermental
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:07:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 30
Words: 72,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25581817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysterie/pseuds/Aria%20Serif
Summary: Frisk works hard, so one day a friend of hers - a real nerd - Alphys, says she absolutely must visit this spa where they offer massages. Frisk normally would have not accepted, but her friend has been bugging her a lot lately and she finally agrees to go on the promise that it be a massage with clothes on.  Frisk gets the surprise of her life when she meets the supposed “master” of the arts at this place. Who would ever have thought a skeleton would know anything about massage?
Relationships: Alphys/Undyne, Asgore & Asriel, Asgore & Frisk, Asgore & Sans, Asriel & Sans, Frisk & Alphys, Frisk & Papyrus, Frisk & Undyne, Frisk/Sans, Frisk/Simon, Gaster & Frisk, Gaster & Sans, Sans & Alphys, Sans & Papyrus, Sans & Undyne, Toriel & Asriel, Toriel & Frisk, Toriel & Sans, Toriel/Asgore, gaster & papyrus
Series: Alternate Timelines [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1854064
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Co-author: Shippo7842

It is not hard to find yourself in almost a zombie like state after working almost 60 hours at the factory where she repeated the moves over and over again. Her body and her mind were drained of life. Each day she obediently went to work and her mind shuts down to do the same thing over and over again. She didn’t complain as some individuals didn’t even have a job and she didn’t dare whine about her body hurting because if they had a reason to fire her; they would. The moment Frisk had a day off though she met up with her friend, Alphys, who complained and whined to to her that she hasn’t spent any time with her at the local coffee shop.

“F-frisk! There you a-are!” The shy lizard monster was a little self conscious, especially about a stutter she’d always had, at least as far as Frisk knew. She was dressed in a pair of khakis and a baby blue polo. She might be self conscious, but she was good at her job, which was basically staring at microscopic organisms all day. A set of glasses perched on her short muzzle, her scales were so small really that one wouldn’t know she even had them unless they got really close and personal with her. Frisk was wearing a long ugly sweater and blue khakis and basically was sleepwalking as her eyes were barely opened. 

“That is my name don’t wear it *yawns* out.” Frisk yawned stretching a bit.

“A-are you w-working double shifts again? I told you that was b-bad for your health!” 

“I have to. I can’t give them any reason to fire me Alphys.” Frisk rubbed her shoulder and started to rotate it a little to loosen the muscle.

“You c-could have a b-better job you know. Anyway... w-we’re not here to talk w-work today. There’s this spa you n-need to go to! C’mon. It’s go the b-best accommodations for both humans and m-monsters! I also insist... I know you need t-this.”

“I don’t know. It probably costs a fortune. It does sound nice though.”

“O-only to you likely. I’ve already b-booked us a day there.” 

“Alphys! What if I had work?”

“H-hey! I know your s-schedule like I was a f-fly on the wall. That’s how I k-knew about the double shifts. I m-made sure you weren’t working.” 

“You hacked the computer again to check the schedule?” Frisk seemed amused by this as she knew her friend was a genius.

“N-not my fault they have f-faulty security.” 

“Pfff… as long as you don’t get caught I don’t care.” 

“P-please, it’s c-child’s play. They’ll never know. Not like it’s private and personal information a-anyway.” 

“Easy as talking to your crush? Eh?” Frisk teased laughing a little.

“V-very f-f-funny.” 

“Sorry I couldn’t help myself. Alright you win but I will pay you back okay? Unless this is a birthday present. Is it my birthday and I totally lost track of the date?” 

“N-no, technically that’s n-next week... but if you i-insist this can b-be it.” 

“Thank you! That is why you are my best friend! Not because of the spa day but because you worry about me because somebody has to… lord knows I don’t.”

“R-right! S-someone has to. You really should t-take better care of yourself you k-know. You only l-live once.” 

“I am pretty sure I am part cat. You should have seen me the other day. I almost got squished like a bug by a skid who was moving a crate of needle parts.” 

“H-having good r-reflexes doesn’t m-make you a cat. I should k-know.” 

“Have you tested yourself to find out?” She was teasing of course.

“I w-work with Dr. F-felinus... I d-don’t need to test it. T-though I’ve seen him d-dodge like you do.” 

“I don’t dodge work I just avoid bad employees who don’t know how to use the equipment as they should.” 

“H-hilarious.” She deadpanned. 

“W-what I meant was that he d-dodged a clumsy new a-assistant who was c-carrying boxes of files down the all way and would have run into him while he was reading and walking... b-but he just stepped out of the w-way and went around the o-other like he had e-eyes in the back of h-his head even as the other dropped a few of the b-boxes.” 

“Wow that is pretty impressive actually. You know what you should do for me?” Frisk had that sly smile her friend come to know that she is up to no good.

“What are you t-thinking now? If you’re g-going to ask me to clone you c-cat dna you can t-think again.” 

“Pfff… no I was thinking you should get me a date with the doctor whenever I have a day off.” 

“I w-wish. He’s a-already got a m-mate and kittens. Otherwise I w-would have set you up a-after I m-met him.” Frisk leaned back in the chair and sighed.

“Why are all the guys either gay, mated or just don’t want to date a person who works wayyy too many hours to actually spend any time with them?” 

“Maybe b-because they want an a-actual relationship?” 

“Now that is crazy talk there Alphys. We all know guys have one thing on their mind and it is just sex. Okay, maybe that is not true, I am just a coward when it comes to asking guys out is all but today is not about about my love life it is about relaxing in a mud bath and drinking lots of booze so I can forget for a while that in less than 16 hours I have work. Unless… Alphys did you mess with my schedule at work?” 

“N-no... b-but I d-did make sure that this was on the day you had t-two days off in a row so you c-could enjoy the benefits of it for several h-hours.”

“Oh, I have a couple days off. I swore I worked tomorrow. Man I am exhausted. I am looking forward to a nap.” Frisk yawned getting ready to follow her friend. 

“We need to get some stuff from my apartment then we can go. I can’t sleep in this outfit for the next so many days.” She thought if she had the opportunity she would take a nap right away. Her friend liked all the natural healing stuff but she was more the type who liked things done fast and quick.

“F-fair enough.” Frisk took the lead and Alphys followed closely behind. When they arrived at the apartment building. She could feel the look of disgust from her friend. The area wasn’t the best in the neighborhood but the neighborhood matched the building; rough and had no signs of changing. Frisk went to her room and allowed Alphys in. In the apartment there was a couple of pots scattered on the floor to catch the rain water.

“H-hasn’t your l-landlord fixed those y-yet?” 

“No, he said if I want it fixed I need to pay for it. I can’t afford that. I thought it was the landlord’s responsibility to take care of it but he refuses.” Frisk went over to the closet and grabbed a couple outfits. She didn’t have a lot of clothes other than several uniform shirts that she wore and blue jeans. Frisk grabbed a plastic grocery bag and shoved the clothes in there before declaring she was ready to go. Alphys seemed to be distracted by the garbage can full of fast food wrappers.

“G-gee what a cheapsk-kate.” 

“Well if I had the luxury of being a multi-millionaire I could be better off.”

“Y-you know you could always just b-become my a-assistant. It wouldn’t make you a ... multi-millionaire, but... i-it would at least allow you t-to fix that.” 

“We talked about this before. I am not that smart and I am better off doing the same movement over and over again.” 

“I t-think you give yourself t-too little credit, but you know the j-job is always open if you e-ever want it.” 

“Thanks Alphys, I am so glad you got lost at my job so we could meet.” 

“H-heh... yeah... M-my being d-direction-ally challenged was the b-best thing.” 

“It was no big deal. The syringe factory is huge and I can’t blame you for getting lost. I get lost every so often especially when they ask me to cover a different shift than my usual place.” Frisk came over to Alphys with her grocery bag with clothes ready to go.

“Are we ready to relax?”

“Y-yes! Let’s go! You’re going to l-love this place. T-trust me.” She smiled, what she didn’t tell her friend was that despite the expense, she hadn’t paid half as much as the usual fee because she actually knew the monster who was in charge of the place from school and knew the one who had the fancy reputation but that would spoil it all if her friend suspected that Alphys had a connection like that. It was best to just leave that little detail out for now. 

“Is it that spa across the city that the rich and famous go to?”

“It’s c-called Soulful. For good r-reason.” 

“Because all you have left is your soul for that is all you have left.” Frisk started laughing.

“Oh c-come on! That i-isn’t why!” 

“I am kidding Alphys. I am sorry I didn’t mean to make you upset.” 

“G-geez. I don't get your s-sense of humor s-sometimes.” 

“Most don’t but that is okay. It helps me with the day to day stress I have to deal with.” Frisk flagged down a cab. 

“My treat since you are paying the main bill.” 

“J-just this once.” Alphys says, climbing in after her once the taxi arrived. All the way to the spa Alphys kept talking about how great the hot rocks were and the mud baths as well as how everyone who ever got a massage never stopped talking about it if they were lucky enough to get  _ him _ instead of the other monsters or humans that worked there.

“Man the way you talk about this I should be in cloud nine when I am out.” 

“T-tell you what.... I-if you aren’t feeling your b-best by the time we’re through than I-i’ll agree to l-let you pay for our s-stuff for a month... but the reverse is true if I-I’m right... deal?” 

“Sounds fair so basically I sit outside and wait out the trip then.” She was teasing as the cab arrives at the destination.

“That’s c-cheating. You have to t-try at least t-three full session things for this to be v-valid.” 

“I am not going to waste your gift. I will take complete advantage I try to get myself back to tip top shape.” 

“G-good.” Frisk got out of the car and offered her hand to Alphys to help her out. She then got the receipt for the charge of the ride. The building itself was so large that it took up the whole plaza. Alphys led her to the entrance where a receptionist, a mouse monster, looked up at them with a smile as they approached the desk.

“Hello. How may I help you today?” Frisk looked around just taking in the whole atmosphere of the place. With the calming music being played in the background.

“R-reservation for two. Under Doc Ally.” 

“Ah, yes, of course, we’ve been expecting you. What did you wish to start with first?” 

“I-I want to start with the h-heated rocks.” The mouse nods and turned his attention to Frisk.

“And for you miss?” 

“Oh um… I don’t know Alphys what do you suggest?” 

“M-maybe the m-mud bath for you skin?” 

“What she said.” Frisk said nodding towards Alphys. 

“Alright ma’am.” A soft chime sounded and a rabbit monster appeared. 

“Please follow me this way ma’am.” She says to Frisk, while a dog monster came from a different room to lead Alphys off.

“I guess this is where we part ways. Will I see you later than? Do we meet up at a room? What happens?”

“W-we can meet up in the h-hot spring next!” Alphys says before waving and following her guide to the room.

“Hot springs? Huh... okay I will follow you miss.” 

  
  


“Is this your first time here miss?” The bunny asks, her fur was a soft creamy color and her eyes a brilliant sapphire; she was dressed in a white shirt and pants that was the staff uniform. 

“Yes it is my friend’s idea to do this. I have no idea what to expect or what is all going to happen.”

“Would you like a brochure to read then on all of the services that we provide while you soak?” 

“That would be great! Thank you so much miss.” 

“Of course, we here at Soulful are here to make sure you have the most enjoyful time!” She had led Frisk off to a room that was pleasantly warm and there were several benches and a rack held a lot of towels and lockers. She opened a locker.

“Place any belongings you have in here please.” Frisk tossed in her grocery bag of clothes and her cellphone. 

“I will wait here while you disrobe over there.” She pointed to where a small screen was set up. 

“There is a choice of a towel or a robe that you may wear.” 

“I am going out in the nude. I mean to soak I mean…” Frisk had never don’t this before so this was all a shock to her.

“Of course! To get the best benefit. No staff of the opposite gender is allowed at any time in any part of the spa where mud baths are held of course for obvious reasons and if you are shy I can leave you on your own to get in the bath, though only for a moment. For safety reasons no client is left completely on their own. We wouldn’t want you accidentally falling asleep.” 

“I appreciate that. Alright just give me a moment then. Just one quick question will it… get into places it shouldn’t and make things uncomfortable.” 

“It shouldn’t, the type of mud that is used is of the utmost quality and while it may seem very strange to be in it, you should be very comfortable. A complimentary shower is provided afterwards of course.” 


	2. Chapter 2

“I bet you get that question a lot but thanks for easing my mind.” She went to the changing area and removed her clothes setting them aside and washed herself off first before slipping on the robe. The bunny led her to the other room and showed her the steps to get into the bath and how she could rest her head at the other end like a normal bath before leaving the room a moment so Frisk could get in. Than she went over to the tub and stuck her foot in the gloop. It felt like mud but not as thick, like a thicker version of quick sand. She discarded the rob and stepped inside and rested her head just like the rabbit showed her. It was warm and comforting and surprisingly very relaxing.

“I can’t believe my 5 year old self gets to come out at 25.” 

The bunny monster returned to the room with a fairly thick pamphlet in hand that was laminated. 

“Here you are miss.”

“You are so smart to laminate it.” Frisk says taking the pamphlet with her muddied hands.

“Oh, yes... but I cannot take credit for that. The owner oversees such details like this. He is quite brilliant.”

“A perfectionist? The only reason I said that is because to think of not getting things dirty is usually a sign of a perfectionist.” 

“I wouldn’t say a perfectionist, but he does seem to think of almost everything; it is still a mystery to most of us as to why such a smart soul is here running a spa instead of using his intellect for more scientific purposes.” The rabbit sat down in a chair set off to one side from the tub, close enough to assist if need be but not so close as to disturb the atmosphere of the place. There was more than one tub, but for the moment she was the only one using it.

“Who knows? Some beings don’t want more than they can handle while some prefer to challenge themselves in ways no one can understand.” 

“I supposed that is true.” 

“Do you get to use the spa? I mean they should let you since you work here but I was just wondering. Maybe I shouldn’t ask that it is probably too personal.” Frisk began to look at the pamphlet as she made small talk.

“Of course I do, all employees get a nice discount on the spa’s various services. It’s how I keep my fur silky soft. I use a lot of the organic based products that we sell.” She smiled. “Why don’t you take a look at the services provided. For your reservation, you have your choice of what you would like today.” When she opened the brochure to look at the various items she saw that it was one that didn’t list prices, but only the services themselves:

Skin Care Treatments

\- Mud Bath

10 minutes

20 minutes

30 minutes

\- Facial

Masks

Hair removal

Eyebrow sculpting

\- Hair removal

Leg hair waxing

Arm hair waxing

Back hair waxing

Bikini waxing

\- Hair wash

Organic shampoo

Organic conditioner 

\- Hair style

Choose from over 100 different looks

Wig styles included

\- Hand Care

Lotion

Oilizing care

Nail care

\- Foot Care 

Natural callus remover

Oilizing care

Nail care

Lotion

  
  


Massage

\- Head

\- Neck

\- Shoulders

\- Legs

\- Hands

\- Feet

\- Back

\- Full Package

Full package includes all of the above

Clothes, aside from under garments, are optional for this

\- Half Package

A Choice of 5 massages

\- Intro Package

Includes: Hand, foot and head massage

\- Silver Package

Comes with a choice of lotion used during massage:

Lavender, Rose, Rainstorm, Forest, Mountain Air, Echo Field,

Sunflower, Spring Fresh

\- Premium Package

Comes with a choice of lotion used during the massage

Clothes, outside of undergarments, will be discarded

Hot rock treatment optional, including as substitute for lotion

\- Mastery Package

Includes any of the packages

Given by the spa’s most reputable masseuse

Waterfall Serenity

\- Fountains & brooks

A room where the sound of water is all you will

hear to carry away your worries and stress

\- Hot Springs

Scented hot spring to soothe away aches and pains

Private baths for separate genders

Private baths for couples/families

Private baths for mates

Heat Rooms

Private rooms reserved for an individual or couple

in heat cycles

Completely confidential 

Sound proof

Magic Lock for protection against intrusion and hot heats

Bed accommodation for an allowance of up to 3 wks

Fridge and other normalities included for duration of stay

\- Rooms must be booked at least one week in advance

Magic Maintenance

\- Soul repair

\- Soul rejuvenation

\- Magic massage

\- Magic care

  
  


“Wow there is a lot to choose from; oh my... my friend said we are going to the hot springs. I am not paying for this trip so I should let Alphys pick but some of them look so awesome… I wonder which package she got. Wait how long has she been planning this?” She was feeling a little overwhelmed with all the choices but chuckled at herself when she saw her friend must have planned this for a while.

“I could not tell you how long she’s been planning this, but I can tell you that your friend has booked one of the packages on the back. When Frisk flipped the thing over she saw a few things she’d originally missed.

  
  


Spa Day Package Introduction

\- Choice of three different treatments

Spa Day Package Silver

\- A Choice of up to 5 different treatments

Spa Day Package Gold

\- A Choice of any number of treatments for a total of 8 hours

  
  


Spa Day Package Platinum

\- A Choice of any number of treatments for a total of 12 Hours

Spa Day Package Ultra

\- A Choice of any number of treatments for a full day

Spa Day Package Sparkling

\- A Choice of any number of treatments for a full day, no other clients present

“Wow, you guys must keep busy with all these treatments. Man there is a lot.” 

“Indeed, but Soulful is the most extended spa there is.”

“Is it weird to just sit with people here? Oh who was the most famous person or monster have you ever seen?” 

“Oh, well we’ve had a number of celebrities, everyone from the president to Mettaton and any number of models, singers and such. Of course that is client confidentiality so I cannot say specifically any names of anyone besides what I have mentioned.” 

“I am still impressed to have such prestigious individuals around. Maybe I will make this... if I can budget it a yea- bi-yearly thing or this will be a once in a lifetime thing.” 

“I’m sure our receptionist can recommend something in your price range if you have difficulty. We do not turn away any paying customers.” Frisk chuckled.

“I imagine not. I will admit this is an adventure within itself. How long have I been laying in the tub? I don’t want Alphys think I am ignoring her because I tend to lose track of time.” Frisk leaned back just relaxing as she listened to the music waiting for her reply.  The bunny chuckled.

“Don’t worry about that, I will let you know when your time is up and step out so you can grab your robe and then follow me to the showers.” 

“Thank you, I really appreciate how kind you have been to me.” 

“Of course, all part of the service miss. It is a pleasure working to serve clients here.” Frisk closed her eyes and found herself falling asleep it was so relaxing and she didn’t have to worry about anything. Her muscles started to relax and the aches she has been carrying for years seemed to be slipping away. A gentle pat to one cheek brought her back from drifting asleep.

“I believe it is time for you to get out.” 

“Huh, oh, yeah, okay.” Frisk yawned and started to stand to get out of the tub.

“I will be back in a few minutes if you do not need assistance getting out.” As she attempted to get out of the tub it was a little more difficult and extended her hand out to the bunny as if the mud was now a weight. The bunny simply smiled and took her hand, gently pulling her up into a standing position with an understanding smile.

“Oh my goodness that stuff never wants me to go. Thank you so much.” 

“Of course.” She picked up the robe and held it out for Frisk, the mud slow to drip off her once she was standing, let alone out of the tub, there were rails at the stair side of the tub to assist with getting out and the bunny was there to help too if need be. The stones themselves were coated to make it so the mud would not cling to them and make them slippery as she got out. Frisk took the assistance and slipped her arms into the robe once she stepped out of the mud.

“I feel like I am rich or something.” The bunny simply smiled and guided her to where the shower was and showed her where she could discard the soiled robe and pick up a fresh one before she would be led back to the locker room to dress and pick up her things. Frisk nods and put the robes in the hamper and took a shower.  _ This is so different. I never thought I would be bathing in mud and ended up taking a nap in said mud. I wonder how much Alphys had to spend here.  _

Frisk took a fresh towel and dried herself off. She then grabbed a robe and went out to where the rabbit is carrying her clothes. Frisk figured if she is meeting Alphys at the hot springs why bother getting dressed if she is going to be stripping off the clothes in a minute anyways.

“Okay where to? I have no idea where the hot springs are. May I keep the pamphlet for now by the way?”

“Of course.” The bunny led her from the room down several hallways and then stopped where a black skinned salamander monster was waiting, dressed in the same outfit.

“Hello miss, I am in charge of the hot springs. Please, follow me.” 

“Alright then, thank you miss again for helping me so much with the mud baths.” Frisk says to the rabbit monster before going over to the salamander. The bunny monster simply smiled and left while the salamander smiled and led her into the steamy room that was the changing room. Again she was shown to a locker for her things before shown to the next room where the hot spring was waiting. Alphys was lounging in a towel on a smooth rock in the middle of the hot spring when Frisk appeared.

“Hey girl!” Frisk says with a huge smile going over with her robe. 

“Why aren’t you in the water? Is it that hot?”

“N-not at all! This is a s-special heated r-rock. I l-love it.” 


	3. Chapter 3

“If you don’t mind I will be taking a dip. I will admit I think I lost my bet to you already and, dang, I kinda don’t like to admit that because I don’t want others taking care of me but this place is pretty amazing.”

“Heh... i-it’s only for a month a-anyway and since it’s for just t-this month I figure it w-would be great.” 

“Pfff... okay. If you keep spoiling me I might end up being your girlfriend.” She teased and dipped her toe into the water before removing her robe and settling into the water.

“Y-you wish.” Alphys laughs.

“I know you will meet the right one for you and dang that individual is going to be spoiled by you. What should we do next? Should we get something to eat or get our nails done?” 

“W-we could get something to eat if you’re h-hungry and then g-get our nails done.” 

“Sounds like a plan. Oh what package did you get by the way? I got a pamphlet to look at things to do and there is a million packages like did you get the day spa or what did you get?”

“Oh, w-well I thought since you were normally kinda shy that the b-best one w-was the s-sparkling p-package.” Frisk looked back at her friend on the rock. That must have cost her a fortune but it was the most considerate thing anyone has done for her.

“Y-you did that f-for me. I am shy and I do get nervous around strangers but around you I feel comfortable because I know you. I can’t imagine how m-.” Her mother taught her better than to complain about a gift or ask how much a gift was. She felt so lucky to have a friend so thoughtful and so kind to do such a thing for her. 

“Thank you. I will make up for this. Gift or no gift. Maybe next time we come back I get the bill huh?” 

“Of c-course! You’re one of my best friends. One t-that l-likes me for who I am and s-shares my interests... a-and hasn’t l-laughed at me b-because I l-like anime or b-because I’m n-not human... or that I k-kinda l-like a... c-certain s-someone..." She colored a little, she had been only hinting the last week or so about a crush.

“Come in here so I can give you a hug. A friendship like ours is special and no one can take that away from us.”

“O-okay.” She dropped into the the water head first with a smooth motion. The water was deep enough to be chest high so that doing something like that was perfectly safe for any monster that was under six foot tall and while Alphys was tall, she was still under that limit by about a few inches.

“Are you okay? You didn’t knock your noggin did you?” Alphys surfaced directly after.

“N-no! I d-do that all the t-time here!” Frisk, even though she was nude, hugged her friend. She had no shame to be exposed to her like this.  Alphys didn’t really mind either since she didn’t consider being without her clothes to be actually being exposed. Monsters’ idea of being exposed was to show the soul.

“You are such a sweet monster. The one you like will totally fall for you besides to be honest, I don’t know why humans are still being discriminate towards monsters because I don’t really see any difference between our kind except maybe eating habits or sleeping.” 

“Oh... w-well there i-is someone I like.” 

“You mention you have someone you thought was cute but you never told me the details. Mostly because I am always working.” 

“W-well the r-reason I’ve b-been here s-so much is b-because of.... w-well... you’ll s-see when we go to e-eat. Our l-lunch comes delivered by h-her.”

“Say no more. I get what you are saying and don’t worry I won’t say a thing either.” 

“T-thanks.” 

“You know we can play as a couple and see if it makes this girl a little jealous. No one here knows me and we are close so they probably think that you are taking me on a date.” 

“A d-d-date?!” 

“Not a real one of course. I seen some animes where they do that to make the other person jealous.”

“S-still... I... um... I’m n-not very g-good at that s-sort of th-thing and I don’t k-know that it w-would work as s-she probably d-doesn’t know I e-exist... I’ve o-only seen her t-twice...”

“I don’t believe that. You do stand out because you are unique as your personality. I will let you decide what you want to do. There is no right or wrong I imagine knowing you seeing as I already admitted defeat on my bet booked another session here for us.” 

“W-well maybe p-pretending to be on a d-date is e-extreme... b-but maybe i-instead you c-could just p-pretend to b-be interested and i p-pretend n-not to notice? S-subtle f-flirting... y-you know... “ 

“I can try. I don’t know how well I will do but I will try my hardest just the same.” Frisk made a fist and winked at her.

“T-thanks.” She smiled.

“No biggie. What are friends are for?”

“So what do you w-want for lunch?” 

“Want to split a pizza? Actually I have no idea what they are serving here so I am saying pizza.”

“W-we can have anything delivered here actually.” 

“Then let’s get pizza and splurge since we are on vacation.” Frisk smirked.

“S-sounds good to me. A-also I think you s-should get a m-massage before you l-leave here. It’s o-out of this world with who will be doing it t-today.” She smiled.

“Okay sounds good. I could get all the kinks out that way.” 

“H-he will definitely do that. H-he was a-actually why I came here in the f-first place a f-few weeks ago.” 

“Oh and here I thought it was this crush of yours.” She teased Alphys as she relaxed in the water. 

“By the way how do we get the food delivered here? Do you call it in and then she comes here with it?”

“N-no! T-that’s why I k-keep coming b-back... and I’ll just call it in.. what kinda of t-toppings do you w-want?” 

“Pepperoni and sausage if you don’t mind.” 

“Y-you got it!” Alphys pulled out her phone and placed the order. 

“I think I got the perfect line of flirts for when she comes just let me know if she is here or not. I don’t know if they swap shifts or whatever here.” 

“I’m b-betting she’ll b-bring it to us.” 

“Alright sounds like a plan. I am cheering for you.” Alphys beamed and relaxed with Frisk in the water, soon enough a voice could be heard.

“Someone Order A Pizza?!” 

“Y-yes!” Alphys calls, the curtain is pushed back and a water monster with blue skin, flaming red hair, wearing the staff uniform comes in balancing a pizza, plates and napkins.Frisk looked at Alphys making sure that it was the monster before saying anything.  Alphys flushed a little as she was handed a plate and the fish then handed her a plate before opening the box to let them grab a slice before moving over to one side to set the pizza on a flat rock.

“I don’t know what is hotter miss this pizza or this monster with me. Am I right?” Frisk says with a smirk. 

“D-definitely nice and h-hot delivery here... heh heh... I told you it w-was the best.” 

“Yes it is but you know what is better... you. You are so great and so smart. I wish I had your brains.”

“W-well we aren’t b-besties for n-nothing you know.” Alphys replies before taking a bite. The fish monster seems mildly interested in the conversation but doesn’t actually say anything. 

“Hey miss join us. There is plenty of pizza and no way can we finish it all.” 

“Well... I can’t join you in the spring, but nothing against food.” 

“I won’t tell anyone if you don’t tell anyone.” The monster picked up a slice with a sharp toothed smile and took a bite.

“Name’s Frisk and the yellow lizard here is Alphys. What is your name miss?” 

“Undyne.“ 

“Nice to meet you Undyne.” 

“Nice to meet ya punks.” She replies back with a smile before taking another bite.

“I bet you probably like the hot springs. Man I am spoiled being in it for like 5 seconds.” 

“It’s not bad for a while. I specialize in makin’ the mud baths the best though.” 

“Is that you? I had that treatment man… that stuff was like wow… I fell asleep it relaxed me so much. Alphys says I should get our nails done and get massaged but afterwards we have no plans. Any suggestions?” Frisk kept eyeing her friend who seemed to be in a deep flush and lost for words.

“Heh, you’ll definitely be spoiled with the massage; if I were you I’d do the full body package, and get your hair done too.”

“I don’t know if I am comfortable with a guy touching my whole body. Alphys mentioned it was a male in passing but I don’t know.” 

“Yeah, but he’s perfectly professional. Rumor has it the reason he is in this is because the guy’s gay. Not that anyone can prove it, but with the way he treats supermodels like any other client you’d think he didn’t know female beauty at all. Human or not.” 

“Oh! Well that actually makes me feel better. I guess I can go in naked if he is gay. I was thinking of all those animes I saw with Alphys where the massage therapist is a pervert.” 

“I w-wouldn’t do that it... I-it is just a rumor and those a-animes never happen. I p-promise he’s as p-professional as you can hope. G-gay or not. H-he would never d-do something that s-sleezey... h-his reputation would be shot if he e-ever did.”

“Heh, not that some haven’t tried. I swear that one is made of stone or something... even if not literally.” 

“Wait is he gay or not because I am already nervous enough about being nude in front of another girl. No offense Undyne.” Undyne shrugs.

“S-sorry Frisk but I can’t t-tell you for s-sure.... W-we’re n-not that close, b-but you d-don’t have to g-go that far! That’s j-just an option... you c-can chose just a b-basic massage.” 

“I think I have an idea. What I will do is wear a towel to the table and let it fall to the side.” Undyne laughs a little.

“Relax punk, I didn’t mean to give you THAT kind of impression. We don’t actually require full nudity except in the mud baths. Though that’s just so your clothes don’t get ruined.”

“Oh... I am such a noob. I guess that makes sense.” 

“Eh, it’s fine. Don’t sweat it punk.” She grinned.

“Hey I have a question and be honest. Do you like anime?” Frisk asked Undyne wondering her opinion on the subject was.

“Like it? I wish it was real!” The smirk on Frisk’s face grew as she glanced towards Alphys for a brief moment and looked back at Undyne.

“We are huge anime fans ourselves! You should totally swap numbers with us and hang out so we can watch videos together. I prefer the classics like Inuyasha and Yu Yu Hakusho and Case Closed. I don’t have my cell phone but my cute friend here does.” 

“I d-do! If it is o-okay I mean… Y-you don’t have t-to hang with us if y-you don’t want to. I i-imagine you have m-much more important things to d-do than hang out with u-us.” The flush on Alphys face was a dark as it can go on the yellow lizard. 

“Not really. Just don’t tell the boss.”

“M-mums the word.”

“I think we will have fun and it will be nice to have another friend. Should we skip getting our nails done this week Alphys and hold it off for next week? That way maybe our new friend can join us doing that?” 

“Sure, but don’t miss that massage.” 

“I will go right after this. Would you mind keeping Alphys company though? She is like me. We get nervous being alone.” Frisk could feel Alphys staring at the back of her head but she was trying to pay back Alphys kindness somehow. If this made her happy so be it.

“Sure.” Undyne smiled while Alphys was glaring a little even as a flush covered her cheeks. Why did Frisk have to say that?

“I best be going. Do you want me to call you when I am done or do you have plans for yourself Alphys later on?” Frisk knew she had none by the way Alphys looked at her. The smile never left her face as she talked to Alphys to see her so nervous was something she never really got to see in her friend before and it was interesting to see.

“N-no, just m-meet back in the l-lounge.” 

“Okay, It was nice to meet you Undyne. I will see you later Alphys. Have fun!” Frisk got up and wrapped a towel around herself before putting the robe on.

“Later punk, thanks for the pizza by the way.” 

“Alphys is the one who bought it. You should thank her. She was kind enough to take me on this vacation. I-I don’t take very good care of myself and well, she noticed and treated me to this for my early birthday. I don’t know what I do without her.” Frisk glanced over at Alphys and meant the words she spoken. She didn’t know what she did in her life to deserve such a friend but Alphys was that to her and more. Undyne smirked as she turned her attention to the blushing lizard monster.


	4. Chapter 4

Frisk went to the showers and got dressed. She head to the receptionist where she imagined they would guide her to where she needed to go.

“Hi I want to know where to go to get a massage.”

“Oh! Right This Way.” When she turned she saw a tall skeleton waiting for her in staff uniform. He had a bright smile.

“Pffttt... sorry I just thought of a bad joke. I shouldn’t just laugh like that. That was rude of me I am so sorry.”  _ They are not paying you enough you are just bones. _

“It Is Fine. If You Will Follow Me.” He led her down a hallway.

“Yes sir.” Frisk followed the tall skeleton. 

“Hey I have a question about the individual giving a massage.”

“What Is Your Question?” His tone was louder than most as he led her past several doors.

“Well I never had one before and I was wondering if I would do better nude or not. I want to get the most out of this since I don’t have a lot of money to spend so…” 

“If You Are That Comfortable, You Can, But Most Stop At Their Underwear.” 

“I am really not that comfortable being nude in front of strange men. No offense. Okay I will take your advice then. I am having a good time though. You guys run an amazing establishment.” 

“It Is Nice To Hear That. We Only Wish For You To Be Comfortable And Relaxed.”

“Oh it is, especially how quiet it is in here and calm. Where I work it is constant machinery running all the time. I am still in awe of how much different it is to hear classical music compared to a skid loader going pass me.”

“Ah, Well The Doctor Spent Many Years Studying Such Things. To Find What Most Relaxes Both Humans And Monsters Alike.” 

“I am grateful for it. That is for sure. My friend convinced me to do this spa thing. At first I was against it but now I am so grateful I did it. Is this the room here?” Frisk noticed the tall skeleton stopped and waited for Frisk to be done with her conversation before replying.

“Yes. Go Inside And Prepare. He Will Be Along Shortly.” 

“Okay thank you mr.” Frisk went into the changing room and decided to leave her undergarments on for the massage and if need be she could always unstrap her bra if he need more access to her back. She slipped on the robe and went to the massage table and sat on it not sure what to do. Today was not what she expected at all. The room had a starry night ceiling with the walls painted with constellations and other galaxies. It was quite beautiful, with candles lighting the room, and calming music. Frisk could see herself easily relaxing and falling asleep. In fact Frisk decided to lay down on the bed and close her eyes for just a moment and found herself drifting off. She was so relaxed from the mud bath and hot springs the dark room did her in. 

“hello.” The gentle voice drifted into the room as her masseuse walked in. He was likely only a few centimetres taller than she was herself. He was dressed like the other staff, but the sleeves of his shirt were rolled back, exposing the lower arm bones.

“well, this is not unusual.” He chuckled to himself after a second appraisal to figure out that his client wasn’t merely relaxing, but had fallen asleep. It was meant to have relaxing atmosphere, but it wasn’t a good idea to do his job with a sleeping client. It was against rules anyway. So he stood behind her, considering he knew how some reacted to waking up to a talking skeleton... He gently shook her shoulders to rouse her.

“Hmm... oh. I am sorry. *yawns*” 

“you wouldn’t be the first to fall asleep in our atmosphere. though if you wish to nap i would suggest instead using one of our designated rooms.” 

“I am usually not this tired. Well I am a little overworked… I shouldn’t say that to a complete stranger forget what I said. I am Frisk. You don’t need to know that. Sorry I am flustered I got caught sleeping. I never been massaged before what do I need to do?” 

“it’s fine, it’s not so unusual. happens all the time i assure you. name’s sans. anyway, you just need to tell me what sort of work you had in mind. it’s kinda part of the job to meet humans who are overworked that need this kind of thing. i just help the body heal and flesh out all the good things so that you’re ready to go back out refreshed.” 

“A employee named Undyne suggested the full body.”

“and you didn’t think that was a little... fishy?” He asks lightly.

“Pffftttt… here I thought I had a bad sense of humor. It is nice to meet another with that kind of taste.” 

“i’m usually told i have an awful sans-e of humor, but then again a lot of souls take life too seriously.” 

“Me too, Alphys tells me all the time that I have the worst comedy skills but on the other hand I work very hard and maybe a little too serious at times. Thus all the kinks and pains I carry in all my joints. That and working about 60 hours a week.” 

“not to get any kinky ideas here... but why don’t you tell me exactly what you were hoping for?” 

“Well I hope for a rich husband and a million dollars oh and maybe a mansion. Do you keep them in stock for like $10 dollars?” He snickered.

“you got me there, but i meant my services mrs. frisk.” 

“Miss Frisk there is no Mr. unfortunately.” 

“really? you don’t seem like the type to be alone from what my friend told me.” 

“There is a reason I work all the hours. I am not very-... well anyway.” Frisk looked away feeling embarrassed. 

“i imagine she gives you the same lecture about that she gives me. about using work as an excuse to not date.” 

“It has to be tough though. I don’t think your kind gets treated right and the dating world is already harsh enough.”  _ Besides being a homosexual has to make finding the right person. _

“eh, can be. though it’s more annoying when the dating world tries to come to you. at least you’re not one of those souls.”  _ god knows i’m sick of hearing all the ways on “how to do it” with a human... and how good it would be... ugh. _

“anyway miss, you didn’t tell me your preferences for today.” 

“My back really gets a beating and so does my shoulders. 

“alright, any specific scent you would like today?” 

“Well I read on the pamphlet an echo scent. I thought it would be a repeat of a scent I called into the wind.” Frisk laughed. He chuckled again.

“actually it is a very light fragrance. most find it enjoyable and it is most popular among monsters.” He hadn’t had a client this amusing in ages, since that comedian had come anyway. He walked over to a counter top to one side and opened a drawer, drawing out the requested scent.

“Is that what you would recommend?” 

“well, i use it and lavender the most actually.” 

“It sounds like Alphys wants me to come back soon so maybe next time if I like this massage thing I can try the other scent.” 

“she talk you into this or did she kinda just push you through the door? also, i’ll need you to lay on your stomach for this.” Frisk was guided to lay on her stomach on the table until she was in a comfortable position. 

“She hacked my work schedule and made sure I had the day off.”

“sounds like her. we have a hard time keeping her out of  _ our _ system as it is.” 

“Pfftt… I don’t like it when she tries to pay for everything. I work hard and I don’t like to abuse our friendship. The only way I let her get away with this was her to claim this as a birthday gift to me.” He spread the lotion on his hands.

“ah, i see. well hopefully you’ll at least believe this is worth it.” He started with the top of her shoulders, pricking several pressure points to release the correct endorphins to send the healing signals to the brain and it sent a sort of cooling, pleasured sensation.

“I imagine it will be, this has been the best gift I have ever received from anyone. Man this feels good.” He simply smiled a little as he went about his work, making sure to get every muscle into healing mode and soothing away any pains.

“I can see why monsters and humans be fawning over you. They probably figure they get a free massage. I am joking. I hope you know that.” He grimaced at that, yeah... that was a harsh reality from some he met.

“well, i can’t see you being one of those, but that is the truth of the profession unfortunately. the curse half of my blessing, if you will... i’m too handy for my own good.” 

“I can understand that but like my job all I do is a couple simple gestures but I know that the syringes I make even though I play a small part help others. They help nurses, doctors, scientists, and so many others.”

“ah, no wonder you have such a sharp wit then.” 

“Pfff… I don’t think I need a smart wit to do what I do but what I am getting at is that you may see just a customer but you should see beyond it. That customer might be someone who needed you to help them get through that day and through your service can achieve something greater.”

“okay, i won’t needle you about that then. though i see your point.” 

“Pfff… I should have been a life coach for all the bs I throw out sometimes. I hope I did cheer you up still.” 

“really? here i thought that was just a fertilizer... didn’t know humans threw it out.” Frisk chuckled at that.

“Yep, and some stick their noses right into it. They are called brown nosers for a reason.” 

“good one.” He worked on the middle muscles with as much skill as he had with her shoulders. 

“I hope I am not bugging you with me talking. I know you probably hear it all day anyways from clients but still. It probably goes through one ear and out the other.” 

“nah, i don’t actually have ears.” 

“That is right. You are like the tall one that helped here. Though you are a little more soft spoken than he is.” Frisk was relaxed and felt better than she had in months.

“yeah, most tend to have that to say about him.”

“You sound upset. I am sorry did I say something to offend you?” _Oh my god. That could be his crush or boyfriend and I totally stuck my foot in my mouth. I better resolve this issue quickly._ “He wasn’t too bad I was so used to the quiet I hear a little noise and I think it is like trumpet blasting in my ear here.” 

“nah, i’m not and before you get any ideas. no. we are not dating or anything. he’s my younger brother.” 

“Are you a mind reader too?” 

“pff, no. but you can’t imagine how many times i’ve heard “are you mates” or ... “i didn’t mean to offend your lover/boyfriend... and so on. like him being a skeleton must automatically mean we have relations beyond family ties.” His tone seemed to convey what she couldn’t see... a rolling of eyes. 

“I thought he might have been a crush. I didn’t think that far since you mentioned Alphys saying you are avoiding dating like me. I am sorry.” Frisk felt a little awkward and switched the topics. “How do you know Alphys by the way?”

“it’s fine. she’s a family friend.”  _ so far that's all al has said... maybe we can be friends. _

“Oh I see. She is pretty cool in my book. Did she tell you how we met?” Frisk giggled thinking back to when it all happened. 

“Here she was coming to the factory to inspect a load that was going to be delivered to her lab and she went to the wrong side of the factory. She was wondering about and she was so shy… She tried to ask some of my co-workers but with all the noise and most wearing ear plugs they didn’t even notice her. In fact I was about to go on break when I ran into her and used my break to take her to where she needed to go. By the time we got there we became quick friends but yeah… so I kinda talked your non ears of yours off. Sorry.” 

“nah, been a while since i’ve had such an interesting conversation with a client.” 

“I am glad that I can be of service. I will be at the factory all week.” She laughed. 

“By the way this feels really good. I haven’t felt so relaxed in such a long time.”

“mmm, now you understand then why so many seem to try and win my favor.” 

“Yeah I can, but unlike them I know the difference between affection and service. This is just a service you provide. I still can appreciate the service but I won’t look any deeper than that from this transaction.” 

“yeah... you’re not like most.” 

“It is all good. I will tell Alphys I have to do this again because man… this alone was worth it. I would tell you something personal about Alphys, but I don’t think she wants me to share it yet.” Frisk didn’t know if Sans knew about Undyne or not and her crush on her.

“you don’t happen to mean that crush she has on our specialist do you?” He sounded vaguely amused.

“If I say yes will you not tell her I admitted that and that I might have set her up to hang out with said specialist for lunch with us, and now is hanging out with her as we speak?”

“smooth, and no i won’t tell her. i kinda figured it out seeing as how she decided to hang around one day after a shift and i knew it wasn’t me she was eyeing.” 

“Pfff… I know. She is such a little cutie when she gets so flustered. Will you do me a solid and not tell Undyne’s boss she was afraid it might get her in trouble.” 

“yup. heh, don’t worry about that. technically speaking i kinda am one, but i’m not one to squeal.” 

“Oh shit... well I appreciate it that you will keep it to yourself. I really should learn to think and then speak.”


	5. Chapter 5

“don’t worry about it. it’s not against policy exactly, especially since i kinda know al to begin with. it’s just not encouraged. legality and all that.” 

“I can understand. I just feel like I squealed and almost ruined a new relationship.” 

“nah. it’s fine.” Frisk could feel him stop touching her back.

“I am guessing by the fact I can’t feel you any more you either broke your hands trying to fix me up or I am done.” 

“there’d be a lot of tears if i broke my hands.” He chuckled, wiping off the excess lotion he used on a towel on the counter.

“Aye, I would mourn the loss of your hands as well. Plus I have a feeling I would be chased from here to the edge of the universe.” He only chuckled. Frisk shifted to sit up on the table stretching.

“well, you are welcome to head to your next destination or linger here.” 

“I can linger here and do what? I think I would just get in your way won’t I?” 

“nah. i don’t have any other clients today.” 

“That is right, Alphys got the special package so that we are the only ones today. She did that because I am nervous about others seeing me. Plus being half nude doesn’t help either.” 

“fair enough, you’re not the first one to have that kind of fear or reservation. however you wish to see it.” 

“I imagine so. I best be going maybe next time we can hang out.” 

“perhaps. it was nice meeting you miss frisk.” 

“It was nice to meet you skeleton Sans.” Frisk smirked as she extended her hand out to him to shake it. 

“Thank you for being such good company and fixing my back up to working order.” He chuckles and takes her hand, gently, but firmly shaking it.

“thanks for coming.” Frisk waved and left to change into her outfit and went out to the lobby to see if she could catch her friend. She wondered how the hanging out went.

“You t-think so?” Alphys was asking as Undyne shrugged.

“Who knows? But why not? Besides, it would make for a heck of a fanfiction right?” 

“O-oh! Yes indeed!” She giggled. 

“Do you two need me to go hang out with Sans while you write fan-fiction?” Alphys squealed a little while Undyne laughed.

“Just fueling the idea aren’t ya punk?” 

“Let me guess you guys are talking about Underfellas about a group of beings stuck underground where the protagonist has the option to kill or not kill.” 

“You wish, we talked about that an hour ago... nah... Alphys said she had an otp now.” 

“Oh who is that?” Frisk took a chair sitting on backwards.

“Give ya two guesses punk.” 

“Well I know for the longest time Alphys was really obsessed over this one character who had the blinking problem. He is so nervous and is a little goofy but all in all a good character but I know fans are obsessed over the two sisters thinking of alternate universes where they are hooking up all the time.” Alphys and Undyne shared a look then burst out laughing a little.

“Nah punk.... A real-life otp.” 

“No idea then. Who?” Alphys just giggled. Undyne smirked.

“Would ya like a mirror? There’s one in the bathroom.”

“What? With who? Is Brad Pitt somewhere is that who I am hooking up with?” 

“Pfff... N-no... no one s-so far fetched as t-that!” 

“Definitely not, heh... try closer to home.” 

“I honestly don’t know anyone. I think my boss is kinda cute but I don’t think he feels the same.” 

“Gee Al, you’re right.... She really can be clueless sometimes. Well I ain’t gonna tell her if she don’t figure it out from THAT.” With a snicker the fish monster walked off.

“Oh come on. You can’t just tease something like that in my face and walk away.” Alphys couldn’t stop giggling.

“It looks like you two are getting along swimmingly.” Frisk laughed at her unintentional pun.

“V-very funny.” 

“The best part was I didn’t intend for that to be a pun but seriously you two looked like you were getting along well.” 

“Y-yes... I’m glad too. Th-thanks for giving us some time. I hope that you enjoyed your time here.” 

“I did. I really enjoyed my massage. So when is the next appointment you set up for us by the way?” 

“I thought you m-might. The n-next one is next week. D-did you at least m-make a new friend?” 

“Sounds good I can use a nap. I don’t know about a friend but he seemed nice. He likes to keep business business and his personal life separate.”

“F-figures he would say that, but I t-think he could use s-someone like you in his life to r-remind him to n-not work so hard all of the t-time.” 

“He is a loner too? Maybe I will head back and see if he wants to go out for a drink sometime. We might get lucky and find Brad Pitt. Should I do that?” 

“Good l-luck with that, you’ll more likely find at least someone who s-shares your humor.” 

“Who knows. I will ask him next time because I would look really weird to poke my head and be like ‘Oh hey Alphys says we should hang out is that cool?’” 

“Heh... I wouldn’t be surprised if h-he was still there though.” 

“So you want me to see if he is up to it then?”

“W-why not?” 

“Don’t you think he will think it strange for a stranger to ask him out like that?”

“G-go ask and find out!” 

“Fine but if this turns on my face and I lose a great massage therapist because of it then you owe me an ice cream sundae!” Frisk leaves Alphys and head into the room where she go her massage.

“Hello… Sans you here? It is me Frisk.”

“back so soon?” He was laying on the table like it was a lounge chair, hands folded beneath his skull.

“Are you relaxed? Shall I massage you now since you did mine?”

“heh, cute but not necessary.” 

“Not necessarily… not a no.” Frisk took his hand and began to rub it gently. 

“Our friend Alphys wants me to ask you to come with me to go to a bar so we can find dates together. Sounds like fun huh?”

“that so huh? sure she wasn’t just trying to pair us up?” 

“I am sure I am not your type.” She kept rubbing his hand gently.

“oh? trying to read my mind now are we? or are you secretly a soul reader?” He wondered why she kept rubbing his hand but he had no objections about it at the same time.

“Well we are in reversed positions and I bet you don’t get the same treatment as you give others.” Frisk set down the one hand and made a hand gesture like can I have the other one to rub. 

“I mean they are your tools right? You need to maintain them as well.”  He didn’t really actually answer, he was so surprised by her words that he hadn’t even realized he’d just automatically placed his other hand in hers. She took the hand and started to rub it gently not really saying much.

“Is this comfortable? Do you want more pressure?”

“for someone who puts together needles for a living you’re pretty good at this. do any studying on it?” Frisk smiled.

“My Aunt is a massage therapist and well I learned a few little tricks here and there to help keep me from breaking down. I did want to learn how to do it but I couldn’t afford the lessons.”

“ah. well if you have a passion for it you should talk to my brother. he loves teaching others things.” 

“I would love to but I need to be licensed to practice. Don’t want to get sued.”

“yeah, but you don’t need a license to learn. besides, it’s not that hard to get the license.” 

“You are starting to sound like Alphys. She wants me to be her assistant. I don’t know.”

“well, she and i share the opinion that if you are passionate about something then you should spend most of your time being that, because you are the best when you do something you’re passionate about.” 

“That is true. I can see why Alphys wants us to be friends. I think we… oh my god I almost forgot earlier I said to Alphys about Undyne that I thought they looked like they got along swimmingly. Sorry I almost forgot to tell you that.” He laughed a little and sat up.

“yeah, i think we can at least be friends.” 

“You don’t have to be my friend if you don’t want to I won’t force you into anything. I think if I did, I think they consider it kidnapping.”

  
  


“hmm, but is it kidnapping if you let yourself be dragged off?” 

“In that case I think to say you are not a kid either so yeah that is two strikes.” Frisk made a face that showed fake fear. She finished with his second hand and set it on his lap. 

“How do they feel? Worth everything you paid for right?” She laughed as she sat on the table next to him. He chuckles and gently flexes his hands a little.

“i think that it’s worth it.”

“Don’t worry you can give me a  _ hand  _ later. Oh boy that was as bad as they can get.”

“really? usually i just get told i’m hand-some rather than being asked to be handy.” 

“Pffttt.. I imagine you can hand-le any situation you can finger out the solution.”

“you should probably return to al before her imagination comes up with something you’ll have a tough time phalang-ing out of.” 

“Here let me give you my cell number first. Before you think I am doing this because you are a great massage therapist it is not.” He chuckled in response, pulling out his phone.

“here i just thought you were a glutton for pun-ishment.” 

“Maybe that is what it is.” Frisk offers her phone to him to let him enter the phone number. He hands his over as well and types his number in. He decided it would be great idea to name himself too, so when she got her phone back he was labeled as SANsational. Frisk entered her contact information and started to giggle as she change her name for him. Her name she entered was PoorStalker. 

Sans handed her phone back to her when he was done and vica versa. Frisk glanced at the contact information. It was apparent to Sans she didn’t have many friends. Not that he had many to speak of himself so who was he to judge?

“Sansational?” Frisk chuckled at the name.

“my dad had a sense of humor when he named me, i swear... no one ever addresses me by my first name though, except dad if i make him mad.” 

“I think it is just like you Sansational.”

“thanks, although i don’t know that “stalker” fits you. where’d you come up with that?” 

“The reason I wrote that down is because you said during our massage that people and monsters would be hitting on you after or during the massage. Well here I am afterwards I am here getting your number.”

“usually it happens before actually, but i see where you got the idea.” 

“The poor part is because I am poor. If Alphys didn’t treat me I don’t think I can afford this place.”

“hmmm, well i think that’s likely to change. depending on how you see the world.” 

“The world?”

“well, the way i see it, you might not always have a lot of money, but you’re not exactly poor if you have a lot of friends and family around.” 

“I see what you mean. I think that makes a lot of sense. It was nice meeting you again and go ahead text me whenever I may not respond right away because I might be at work but Alphys and I will be back next week.”

“i look forward to it.” 

“Me too. I am glad Alphys made me come here.” Frisk smiled and left Sans behind feeling she made a new friend. When she joined up with her friend she got the look Sans warned her about.

“S-So how did it g-go?”

“It went well we exchange numbers and-” Alphys squealed at that which left Frisk puzzled.  _ How desperate do you think I am for friends? It is not like anything is going to happen between us because he is not into my type. If I was the opposite gender well… that would be different. _

“I k-knew you t-two would hit it off.”


	6. Chapter 6

“Yep, we did Alphys. Now let’s go to my place and you can dish on the fish!” Frisk laughed at her pun thinking she should have told that to Sans but at the time she didn’t think of it.

“F-Frisk!” Alphys blush darkened as she glanced around making sure a certain monster didn’t hear her.

“Calm down. It is no big deal. Come on let’s go.” Alphys sighed and nodded and they both head to flag a taxi. 

“T-this time I got i-it. You l-lost the b-bet remember!” Frisk rolled her eyes and agreed not realizing she left her bag of clothes at the spa as the taxi arrived and they went to Alphys apartment first. They made small talk on the way their about what anime to see as Frisk and Alphys didn’t like discussing private matters in public. Frisk yawned as they arrived at her place it was a sleek modern place that could pretty much think for itself.

“Gee Alphys if your house was any smarter it will take my job!” She was joking of course as Alphys paid for the cab fee and Frisk got out to join her friend.

“V-very funny.”

“I think so. Come on I just need... where is my clothes?” Frisk looked at the back seat of the cab looking for her grocery bag full of clothes. 

“I swore I- sir did you see my bag of clothes?” The taxi driver looked at her.

“Ma’am you didn’t bring it with you. I am sorry I don’t remember you even bringing it out of the spa.” 

“Y-you must have l-left it b-behind.” 

“That bites. Should we go back or should we ask if Undyne or Sans can bring it over?” Frisk asks as she closes the taxi door and looking at her friend wondering what to do. She had her cell phone and debated about texting Sans. He should know where Alphys lives if they are friends. 

“I think I will text Sans.” They head inside leaving the taxi driver to go ahead.

PoorStalker: You are going to think I am a stalker now. I left my clothes there and before you say a naked joke I bare no responsibility for my clothes being there. My alibi is skin tight.

Sansational: i see, and here i was just wondering if you were walking around flush... darn. 

PoorStalker: Yeah Yeah… anyway would you be so kind to drop them off at Alphys' place? I figured you probably know where she lives since you two are friends.

Sansational: yup. 

PoorStalker: Thank you! I feel like a complete dunce forgetting it there.

“Alphys, Sans is coming over to drop off the clothes so it is all good. He is super nice to do this for me.” There was a knock on the door two seconds later.

“Hey Alphys someone is here. I will see who it is.” Frisk went to the door and opened it to be surprised to see the skeleton monster there in the “flesh.” 

“How? Did you follow us home? I mean that has to be the fastest runaround of all time.” 

“that would be telling.” He grins and holds out the bag.

“Thank you. I appreciate you going through that trouble for me.” Frisk flushed a little as she took the bag of clothes.

“S-sans is that y-you? W-what took y-you so long? C-come in and j-join us we are about to w-watch a movie.” 

“If you want to of course. I will buy us some food to go and have it delivered here. It can be my way of saying thank you.” 

“sure.” 

“Go ahead and take a seat next to Alphys and help her pick a movie while I call a burger joint nearby. Ever had Grillby’s?” 

“i know the owner actually.” He replied, taking a seat. 

“I love the food there! I get it delivered all the time. They make the best hot dogs, burgers and fries. What would you like guys?” Frisk says closing the door behind Sans. 

“just the “s combo” for me.” 

“I w-will just have a s-salad. I w-want to look p-pretty for-. I j-just want to look good for s-summer. That is it.” It was the middle of July but Frisk was not going to point out that out to her friend.

“uh huh. i know you’re crushing on her al, why else would you have been there after shift?” 

“H-how do you k-know that?” Frisk went into the other room pretending that she was already on the phone when in reality she was still looking up the number. 

“F-FRISK!!!!” Frisk came back out to the living room and this time she was on the phone with Grillby. Sans motioned for Alphys to be silent while Frisk was on the phone.

“Yes, I need a “S combo”. He is here... yeah I guess you can pack a extra bottle of ketchup but I don’t see why that is necessary. Okay, also going to need a hot dog, a hamburger, french fries and a salad. Pffff… no I don’t need a diet coke to complete the meal. Can you deliver it to Alphys' place? Ahuh… yep okay I will tell Sans that joke. Pffttt… okay, okay thanks just add it to my tab. See you in 15 minutes.” Frisk hung up the phone with Alphys glaring at her.

“First of all before I forget, Sans, Grillby says you are so lazy that you are not even willing to go all the way to his place and you need it picked up half ways. Second I am sorry about the Undyne thing. I sh-” 

“and like i told you. i already knew. she didn’t tell me something i didn’t know al. i saw you twice hanging around after shift before you brought frisk. the first time i caught you, you made up the excuse of forgetting to tell me something then left while the second time i hung back and figured it out.” 

“B-but she t-told you who, I t-told her in confidence. Y-you know h-hard it is to find a friend, but it is t-the same wherever I g-go someone a-always betrays me t-trust.”

“al, you’ve been crushing on her for a week and i - technically - own the place. do you  _ really _ think i wouldn’t notice? especially considering undyne’s the only one who just started working with us a week ago? besides, i’ve known you since grade school.” 

“I k-know. J-just the a-animes taught me t-that true f-friends don’t share s-secrets behind f-friend’s backs.” Frisk felt a little guilty about the friction she was causing between the two. 

“she told me because i mentioned it after asking what reason you had for taking her there. relax a little will ya al? i swear you get more wound up about fake things that you do real stuff.” 

“I am sorry Alphys. I didn’t mean to hurt your feelings. I spoke without thinking and that was my fault but at least he is a really close friend of yours and not Undyne right?”

“Y-yeah. He is a g-good monster. Bad at p-puns but a good m-monster.” Alphys smirked at Sans. 

“you just don’t enjoy the pun-ishment.” Sans replied with a grin.

“Oh d-dear. I swear do I n-need to get your b-brother here?” She started to chuckle as Frisk dared to go over and sit with them. The couch was big enough for at least 5 humans so it seated them all comfortably. Frisk sat with her legs underneath her as she waited for the food to be delivered.

“scaling up the odds of annoyance are we?” Sans asked, leaning back in the chair, completely at ease.

“H-heh… nah I j-just like to p-pick on you since y-you like to pick on me.” 

“well, you know the saying right?” 

“The bigger they are the harder they fall?” Frisk asked thinking of the size of his brother.

“heh... nah. ‘you can pick your nose, you can pick your friends, but ya can’t pick yer family.’ that’s what i meant.” 

“I thought it went you can’t pick your friend’s nose.” 

“pfff. i didn’t want to take the more juvenile version.” 

“W-wow Frisk that is f-from the skeleton who makes b-bone jokes.”

“Yeah I think I got burned.” A firm knock at the door as Frisk left to go get the food leaving Alphys and Sans alone.

“W-what do y-you think of h-her?”

“she’s nice.” 

“But w-what do you T-THINK of her?” Alphys asked emphasizing her words and looked straight at him with a smirk so big that even Sans could see where she is getting at.

“funny, but you know i’m not going to fall for one of your hook ups. why are you so obsessed with hooking me up anyway?” 

“B-because you d-deserve someone to l-love you, besides r-rumors are going around about you. They are a-about- Oh hey Frisk!” Frisk returned with the food trying to balance it all. 

“A little help?” 

“rumors huh? you mean like the one about me being gay?” Sans asks even as his magic flares a little and several items floated from Frisk’s grasp and over to the table.

“That is a cool trick Sans!” Frisk went to the kitchen and started to grab supplies.

“Y-yes that o-one!” 

“why exactly do you think i care if anyone thinks that? not ever bothered me before.”

“B-but Sans… okay j-just wanted to let y-you know.” 

“i kinda figured that one out. frisk mentioned it in an offhandish way.” 

“Alphys can I like summon dishes or something because the drawers are like painted on and I can’t seem to access them.” 

“Oh I f-forget I added f-fingerprint scanners to the drawers.” 

“go show her how your kitchen works or do it yourself. though i can’t imagine your cutlery in danger of being stolen.”

“I am j-just a little p-paranoid is all. I g-got cameras everywhere in the h-house to.” 

“yup.” He then says in a stage whisper just to annoy his friend. “frisk, remind me to nab a spoon on my way out...” 

“H-ha ha... I know there is 20 s-spoons. I counted them a-already; everyday.”

“uh huh... you have too much time on your claws.” 

“I s-suppose so.”

“Alphys are you going to help me or will I need a crowbar?”

“N-No! Don’t do s-something so d-drastic!!! I a-am coming!” Alphys ran into the kitchen and started to get the items and set it on the table.

“Supper Sans! He gave me a box to give you. He said it is your usual. Whatever it is must be something special or Grillby is pulling a fast one on me again. Plus he threw in a extra ketchup for you.”  Sans, on the other hand, was laughing at the notion of Frisk using a crowbar on Alphys’ kitchen. 

“thanks.” 

“What is the special? Come on you got to let me know!” Frisk looked at the fairly good sized box for Sans.

“that curious huh?” He smirked and took out a fry that was covered in ketchup before popping it into his mouth, seeming a little mischievous. 

  
“Please? Umm… I know you can tell me a truth or dare or... umm… maybe owe you one. No I already do. Okay pick something.” He laughs a little.

“calm down, it’s nothing too special.” He picked up another fry that had ketchup on it and ate that. 

“it’s just fries.” 

“Oh, that is kind of a downer. I thought for a moment it would be something epic. I guess I bought the most food. Geez I feel like a fat ass now.” Frisk said looking at her meal. Maybe she really did need to watch what she ate.

“I t-told you y-your eating h-habits are dreadful.”

“heh... well the special part is actually the ketchup.” Sans chuckles, plucking out another fry. She smiled and picked at her food feeling self conscious about what she was eating. 

“I suppose so. I think I will take the food to the other room if you don’t mind.”

“i’ll prove it. here.” He held one out for her. 

“Sans you don’t need to try to make me feel better by handing me ketchup it is okay. I get it I am an unhealthy person.”

“just try it. and ignore miss eats-ramen-every-day-for-lunch over there. there’s a reason i choose this particular one and eating a lot isn’t what makes a person fat anyways.” 

“I-it doesn’t h-help.”

“it’s different from normal ketchup though, it’s a little different.” 

“Alright I will try it. On what... my burger, fries, or hot dog?”

“F-Frisk!”

“Yes yes… bad habit will die and all sorts of fun things in between.” Frisk took the ketchup and looked at Sans wondering what it is best with. Sans rolled his eye lights at Alphys and just handed Frisk the fry with ketchup on it. Frisk set down the ketchup bottle, took the fry and ate it. The ketchup on his fry wasn’t like any other ketchup she’d ever had. It wasn’t too sour or too spicy, it had a mild subtle flavor to it that didn’t overpower the taste of the fry itself and it felt a little warm going down even though the ketchup itself wasn’t any warmer than the fry it had been on.

“Damn I was halfway expecting whiskey. It is good still.”  Sans laughed.


	7. Chapter 7

“i’ll be sure to recommend he try doing that some time. could be an interesting combination.” 

“That could be the f special. Like f it and get me wasted.” Sans snickered a little and took a sip out of the ketchup bottle he pulled out of the box.

“Out of fries? If you put more of that stuff on mine we can split my fries.” Alphys nudged Sans hard. As she picked up her plate and started to leave for the living room.

“T-that sounds like a g-great idea! Y-you won’t h-have to worry about all those e-extra carbs that way. I will be s-setting up the Netflix to p-play that anime I t-told you about Frisk.” She then leaves the two alone in the kitchen and Frisk sighs. Sans nearly sighed, but he did put some of the ketchup from several packets from his box onto Frisk’s fries.

“not the only thing she’s tryin’ to set up.” He mutters before grabbing a fry and eating it.

“Huh did you say something? Now she got me being all self conscious about my eating habits. I knew I should have just ordered the hamburger and fries. I probably still would have never heard the end of it. Thanks for adding your special sauce on my fries.”

“no problem and you know if she has any decency she won’t. honestly, she isn’t any better.” 

“She recently started a healthy routine I think because of  _ Undyne… _ * gagging noise* I think she is fine and all but if you feel like you have to change for someone it is not a good fit. You know what I mean?”

“agreed. it’s one thing to change if ya wanna, but if you do it for only someone else then you end up hating them later.” 

“Exactly, I hope I didn't make you too upset making that noise with her name. I just a little upset about the little comments here and there. Anyway, would you like a hot dog or a hamburger? I think I did order too much food. Don’t tell Alphys or do… I bought the extra food for her. I thought she might get hungry being that she is eating a side salad.”

“nah. i’m fine. like i said earlier that she did start just working a week ago. i won’t tell al and no point in letting good food go to waste.” 

“After this I think I will leave early. I know she wanted me to watch the movie with her but I am not sure I am up for it now.” Frisk threw a fry in attempt in her mouth only to have it smack the side of her face and sliding slowly off. Sans’s magic grabbed the fry and he picked up a napkin, wiping off the ketchup.

“that was a good try.” 

“T-thank you.” She flushed a little.  _ No he is gay. Don’t even think of anything else but he is a friend. _

“mmhmmm.” He tossed the soiled napkin into a nearby trash and then put some ketchup on one of the other items Frisk had gotten originally for Alphys before eating it.

“Grillby does a magnificent job. I can eat his cooking all day if I had no stomach limitations.”

“i would too if pap didn't yell at me.” 

“Is that your grandfather? I mean I heard of Pappy for grandparents so maybe it is short.”

“heh, nah. it’s my nickname for my brother. papyrus.” 

“Oh, whoops. The tall skeleton dude. Hehe sorry I assumed you dated your brother. That wasn’t my intention honestly.”

“i’m not offended. ya gotta try harder if ya want to do that.” He replies, flashing her a brief grin before taking another bite of the hot dog he’d picked up.

“Pfff… I will remember that. I won’t be able to do it this week but next week do you want to get a beer at Grillby’s or whatever alcoholic beverage you prefer.”

“sure.” 

“You are a monster of few words my friend. I guess we should go to the living room or she will think we did something to her kitchen.”

“she would be one to think that regardless of how little time we spent on our own together.” 

“I know I am a troublemaker but I don’t think I am  _ that _ bad. Well unless I got a few shots in me, than hello.” Frisk was oblivious to what he was referring to and she was saying that she liked to do pranks.

“now that might be interesting to see.” 

“Next week. Me and you that will be a blast right?”

“sounds like.” Frisk smirked and went to the three pictures hanging perfectly on Alphys wall and tilt it just a smidge off. Just enough if someone would look at would wonder what is off about that wall. Than proceeded to go into the living room.

“Hey Alphys I think I am going to head home. I had a long day and well I got work to prepare for. It was nice meeting you again Sans. Thanks for bringing my clothes.” Alphys looked a little disappointed as she really wanted to watch the show together.

“no problem.” Frisk exited the house and Alphys turned to look at Sans expectedly.

“W-well? How did t-the meal g-go? She seemed h-happy… I think or d-did you upset h-her?”

“it was fine, though she’s worried about you raggin’ on her about the food she ordered since it made it seem like she was going to eat it all but that wasn’t the case at all and i didn’t upset her.” 

“Oh w-well I am j-just worried about her. She r-rarely takes any t-time to eat a b-balanced meal. Her t-trash is f-full of fast food and she c-can’t live off that alone u-unlike us.”

“no, but are you really in a position to judge? pretty sure that occupation was reserved for the servants of the king in the older days.” 

“Y-yeah and I a-am not trying to j-Judge her I am just t-trying to help. I am n-not good at expressing myself is all.”

“you can’t help someone who doesn’t wanna be helped al. you’d have better luck pushing your house over with your pinky claw.” 

“I j-just don’t w-want her m-mind and body go to waste because of a c-cheap pleasure. I t-think you t-two will get along s-splendidly if you g-gave it a real c-chance.”

“i’m just not looking at the moment. i have more concerning issues. which reminds me i need to get going to my other job. i’ll see you around al.” 

“I d-don’t think y-you need to do it. This c-can’t be good for y-your health.”

“the bills don’t pay themselves. i don’t have a choice, at least for now.” 

“O-Okay but take a m-magic bar before you g-go.”

“you worry too much. catch you later.” He was gone then.

“I s-swear. Those t-two are perfect for e-each other.” Sans arrived in his room, changed and then headed off to the robot idol’s place to do his stand up gig for that evening. Frisk arrived home and flopped on the bed. She thought today was pretty fun but soon enough she will be at her job.  _ He did offer me a chance to go for my dream but no I can’t do that. Plus I would be wasting both of our times. I got to be realistic about things. I won’t admit to anyone about that… if I do they will mock me. _

Sans arrived back in his room late that night, he flopped onto the bed with an inward sigh and was out like a light; exhausted from the day’s work, just like always.

A week quickly went by and Frisk and Alphys were back on better terms. Alphys0 didn't bug her too much of her eating habits if she would wear a dress to the spa. Frisk didn’t understand why but she wasn’t going to complain as it meant that Alphys would have to buy her a dress. Usually she didn’t like being spoiled but this time she felt it was slight payback. It was a simple yellow dress that had a summer feel about it. Alphys wanted her to wear high heels but she refused to.

“Look I am here in the dress Alphys. I know you wanted me to buy that blue one but I liked this one.”

“A Blue One? One What?” 

“Oh h-hello Papyrus. Papyrus t-this is Frisk. Frisk P-Papyrus.”

“Hello Alphys! Oh, I See. Nice To Meet You Miss Frisk!” 

“She wanted me to buy a blue dress and wear it today but I think this dress looks nice. Doesn’t it?”

*Indeed, you are a nice looking young lady.

“Oh! Dad! Why Are You Here At This Hour?” 

*I was just finishing up some paperwork.

The other skeleton looked like Papyrus in height, but he had a scar under one eye that ran down to his mouth.

“May I say this place is amazing. I had the best time here last week. Had to come back for more.”

*I’m glad you enjoy it. 

“S-She and S-Sans are becoming q-quite good f-friends.” Frisk hadn’t spoken to him since the first day and thought it was a odd statement.

*Is that so? 

He gave her a look that held a lot of skepticism in it and that almost seemed to say ‘is this your doing again?’

“I got along with him the first day if that is what you mean and he was very kind to me to bring my clothes to Alphys place after I foolishly left them here.”

*Ah, well he did mention that he dropped by her place after his shift. 

“Yep it is because of me sir. I hope that it didn’t cause too much trouble. He is very talented by the way.”

“Y-Yes you e-enjoyed his treatment the most too.” Frisk glances at Alphys starting to feel nervous. Was Sans in trouble and that his dad was giving him problems because of her?

“Look If you want I will make up the pay if you want for him missing work or something.”

“He w-was off w-work.” Alphys muttered to Frisk at which it caused her blush to extend to her entire face.

“Oh is that the case?”

*Don’t worry over it too much my dear. 

He gives her a kind smile.

*I hope that you continue to enjoy your stay. 

“Thank you sir.” Frisk glanced at her friend who just patted her back kindly. She followed Alphys to meet up with Undyne at the nail salon place. The blue fish seemed to be a little nervous as she was looking at the wall muttering random stuff to herself that neither of them could understand.

“H-hey Undyne!” Undyne seemed just as shocked to hear from her and seemed to jump out of her skin.

“Hey! I thought that you two’d be back soon! Good to see you punks!” 

“Yeah, well we said we would be getting our nails today together. Did you forget?” Frisk asked as Alphys went over to Undyne.

  
  
“I t-think Frisk should g-get her h-hair done as w-well before her massage. W-what do you t-think Undyne?” 

“That’s a good idea! In fact, there’s a spot open for you both at the moment. I just need to check to make sure someone hasn’t made off with the spots. That happens sometimes.” 

“Okay sounds good but I don’t know why I need to get my hair done if I am going to have my back rubbed afterwards.” 

“So you sparkle once you’re out of here.” Undyne replied with a barking laugh before she left to check on the room. It took her a few minutes. 

“T-trust us it w-will be good for y-you.” As the two waited they saw other monsters and humans milling about the place, going about their jobs or following attendants to various rooms. Undyne returned a moment later.

“It’s all set! C’mon! There’s also the option of having your nails done at the same time too!” 

“I guess that will be okay. We will follow you. You know where we are going.” Frisk followed Undyne with Alphys to a salon/ nail section. Frisk and Alphys were seated over in area that was off to the side while Undyne was across them. It was set in a way so that Frisk and Alphys could get their hair done and nails done at the same time while Undyne just got her nails done. A lady that similar looks to Frisk came up to Alphys.

“Hi I am Chara and I am here to help you. I imagine you would like a wig or would you like me to color spray your spikes?” 

“H-hmmm, I think I want to l-look at the options first before I make up my m-mind.” A book of various choices was present to them to look through.

“Take your time while you are choosing may we work on your toenails?” Chara asked as she watched Alphys look through styles.

“S-sounds good.”

“Miss Frisk?” Chara looked at the chart and looked at Frisk. 

“What kind of style are you looking for?”

“G-give her the w-works!” 

“The works?” Frisk asked looking at Chara nervously.

“Oh, she’s just talking about the care package, but you do need to still pick a style. Take your time if you don’t know, the booklet here includes a section for humans as well.” 

“I think a simple style would be the best.” 

“Y-you should dye y-your hair! Like some a-anime color!” 

“I don’t think my boss would like it.” 


	8. Chapter 8

“That would be cool! But uh... what color do you think would look good on her? I mean... orange and blue are great normals, but I can’t see her in orange or the usual bright blue...” Undyne put in, looking at Frisk thoughtfully. 

“Oh, also since I’m on my break I need to get my nails done.” 

“Can do! MK you are up for getting supplies! Can you grab it for me?” 

“Yup!” The yellow lizard, despite not having any hands, nods and with a small smile he darted off.

“He is the quickest monster and says he is determined to do well in this job!” Chara said proudly.

“Yeah, punk is great with balancing his magic and anything he decides to carry with his head and tail.” Undyne agrees and grabs a chair nearby before someone else can take it.

“Muffet will be doing your nails. She will be back in a moment she is covering for Charlotte. She is new and is a cat monster.” 

“I heard Charlotte came down with a bug yesterday. Bummer that.” 

“She must be purr-fect at the job.” Frisk couldn’t help herself. Chara took a moment and started to laugh. 

“You gone to see Sans haven’t you?"

“She’s as bad as Sans is... and that was before she met him.” Undyne replies.

“I would hate to see how those two would be together.” Chara laughed more.

“That’s why I avoided that area last week. You know he’d never let me out of that loop if I’d been close by.” 

“Speaking of, that Al told me about that rumor going around. Have you heard about it yet? I mean, to be honest, it’s kinda funny and rather ridiculous at the same time, but you know Sans. He really doesn’t care what the clientele think.” She looked at Chara.

“A rumor? Never mind I shouldn’t listen to such things.” Frisk mutters as she felt a little shy.

“Which one, that he is gay? The one where he is human and he is cursed? The one where he uses his bone for sexual things? The list goes on forever.” Undyne laughed.

“Okay, okay... I only recently heard the first one but damn those are some good and ridiculous ones too!” 

“Well it doesn’t help that Sans jokes about it in front of the accuser about it.” Chara says starting to work on Alphys' toenails as Muffet comes up and starts to work on the toenails and fingernails for Undyne.

“yeah, but he jokes about everything so it’s not like that’s validation. pff... i remember one time he managed to mess with this one client who thought he had to be the grim reaper and he woulda followed them around too if Papyrus hadn’t shooed him back to his area and assured the client he wasn’t being haunted by the reaper.” 

“See and that is how these things become rumors. Though… I got to admit, I get a kick off of them.” Chara chuckled as she looked up at Alphys waiting for her to pick.

“Never a dull moment around here with him.” Undyne agrees with a bit of a laugh.

“So is he gay?” Frisk asked curiously. She could feel the eyes come to her and Alphys basically squealed thrilled about her curiosity.

“No and Al don’t support that. You know how Papyrus feels about that kind of thing. Sans might not care, but Papyrus certainly does... You’d think some of these rumors were being aimed at him the way Papyrus gets riled up by ‘em.” 

“I could see that.” Frisk said with a thoughtful expression.

“Sometimes I wonder who’s really the older with those two.”

“Undyne I believe they are twins at this point because neither one is better than the other.” Chara chuckled. 

“Pff, they might as well be though I asked Papyrus that once and he denied it. So that’s not true, even if neither one admits their age. There’s of course all those age rumors floating around too... pfff... along with the... he he... necromancy one... ” 

“The only thing I wish for is that customers to stop throwing themselves over him.” 

“You and everyone else here. I swear I hate the gossipers who talk of like, nothing else.” Undyne rolled her eyes.

“But that is where I learned the rumor of Sans being gay Undyne.” Frisk stated flatly looking at her like she couldn’t believe what she is hearing. 

“No offense Frisk, but the guy isn’t exactly an open book and everyone just throws rumors as to why he isn’t mated and stuff just because they have nothing better to do. I mean, it’s like having a celebrity that doesn’t want to be a celebrity.” 

“Oh, yeah it makes sense. Can y-” There seemed to be a commotion in the lounge, it wasn't clear what was going on, but there was clearly some shouting from a female. 

“And that would be another one. How many does that make this month Chara?” Undyne looked over at her.

“At least 47 I think he will get to 50 by the end of this week.” 

“That’s a new record isn’t it?” A few furious screams and then silence again.

“I can see that I think I will get my hair dyed. Make it a purple but my hair short.” 

“Nice choice.” Chara handed her a small shade grader so she could pick what shade of purple she wanted. There were at least seven different shades. It took just a moment but it was a violet color. 

Everyone was able to relax and it would be a bit later that the ladies would learn that, due to the disturbance, there would be a 20% discount for those present for their visit.  Frisk couldn’t help but feel sorry for Sans. If they did this all the time, it would hurt business and their profit. 

“Okay Frisk you are done. Here you go, look at your beautiful self.” Frisk glanced at the mirror and smiled. It was something she never did before and even though she will probably have to wear a scarf over head at work it was so worth it.

“Looks awesome on you punk!” Undyne grinned even as her nails had finished drying from the coating on it

“I-it does! My w-wig will be j-just amazing when it is c-complete.” 

“It will be finished soon Miss Alphys. Muffet is working on creating it as we speak. If you have another appointment around here you may go ahead and we will bring it to you.” 

“Nothing softer either!” Undyne agrees. 

“I have a little time left before my break is up, about another ten minutes.” 

“You and Undyne should hang out! Talk about anime stuff.” Frisk suggested to Alphys with a nudge.

“Sounds good, but what will you do?” 

“I guess my appointment is coming so I will head over to say hi to Sans.”  Sans lounged in his office. He couldn’t wait for this day to be over.... Damn but that woman had been unreasonable... He picked up the schedule, glancing over at the clock real quick before figuring he had at least three more lined up before he was done for the day. Frisk left her friends and went over to his office and knocked it was right next to the massage room.

“who’s there?” He answered automatically.

“Ivana.” Frisk chuckled.

“ivana who?” He felt his spirits lift a little, he knew that voice... didn’t he?

“Ivana know if you would like some company!” With a chuckle he swiveled in his chair and the door opened. 

“Wow another magic trick. I wish I had those powers. I can get a lot done.” 

“yeah, but it’s tiring if you do it too often so that’s why i was never a good fit for something like a factory job.” 

“What you do is amazing though!” 

“took a lot of practice to do. anyone can learn it if they try, it’s not rocket science and the exam is pretty easy. mostly done on a dummy.” 

“Maybe, I guess, I-. Anyway I heard the commotion. I wanted to make sure you are okay.” 

“that’s kind of you. i’m fine. that woman was a little louder and huffy than most. didn’t take rejection well i guess. dunno what she was expecting honestly.” 

“Makes sense. You stated clearly that you don’t date your clients which honestly makes a lot of sense. You don’t want trouble.” 

“yeah, it’s kinda unethical to anyway.” Frisk looked like she was thinking and wondered why he didn’t even comment on her hair or dress. The other thought that crossed her mind was the fact that maybe she couldn’t even be his friend if that was the case.  He seemed to be thinking a moment before he spoke again.

“did you get a dye today? i don’t remember you having purple hair.” 

“I did. Alphys got me this new dress but against her recommendation of the color. She wanted me to get a blue dress. I chose the purple hair to be a little rebellious though I will have to hide it when I go to work. I am just lucky to even have that job.” 

“how do you figure?” He leaned back into the chair, regarding her thoughtfully.

“I… well... first I need to know something before I tell you. I know how you feel about clients and relationships. Is it okay if we are friends and I can still get my back worked on?” 

“nothing against that. i’m just not up for romantic entanglements.” 

“Okay, I was just curious.” 

“fair enough.” 

“After I graduated high school. I left home and tried a year of college and well, I didn’t do so well. That is when I realize I am not meant to be anything more than what I am. I tried to apply to several jobs, and over and over again I got rejected and when I finally did get my job I was at the edge. I felt like I failed everything.” 

“the job market can be rough, but you know... the way i see it is that every time someone with potential is rejected, that’s the company failing, not the individual. that’s just me though.” 

“I am just not talented. I find myself always screwing something up. I will fail, I just know it. That is why I have a crappy apartment, terrible job and nobody to love.” 

“i see, but i have to say you do have some talent. everyone does have some talent, but finding what that talent is can be tough. i kinda understand what you went through. i didn’t exactly go through school to massage people for a living.” 

“How did you get your license to practice?” 

“by jumping through a lot of hoops. after dad started this place about ten years ago, i was just out of college, couldn’t find a job in the field i wanted and dad suggested i work here. i spent my time doing what most employees who begin here do. i ran supplies and other stuff... eventually dad suggested i could apply what i knew of biology to massage. i knew biology of humans and monsters inside and out. after a year of pestering me about it, i agreed to give it a try. i probably spent about a year doing that before word spread. the rest is history from there.”

“I wish I can do massage therapy. I wanted to do it so bad. I just suck at science and math.” 

“that all?” 

“Yeah, I couldn’t pass the courses and they wouldn’t let me go on until I could. Look if you could teach me I will pay you. I am a cheapskate and I kept all the money I made from work.” 

“i’m not looking to paid as a tutor... but i think that i could still do that in my spare time. mathematics and science was a must in my field of study.”

“D-do I have t-to reapply for c-college? I was h-hoping not to have to g-go back to that.” 

“shouldn’t have to. as long as you have the know-how you should be able to just take the licensing exam.” 

“O-okay… oh god maybe I shouldn’t do this. I will just waste your time and effort and I will probably fail and make your life miserable and-” Frisk was having a full blown panic attack and was having a hard time catching her breath.

“whoa, hey.” He stood up and went over to her. 

“easy.” 

“I am such a failure. If I wasn’t such a failure maybe my parents would have kept me instead of giving me up. I don’t deserve to get what I wanted. Do I?” Frisk looked up into his eye lights breathing hard. Her hand was on her chest. He gently put his hands on her shoulders.

“focus. just breathe, okay?” 

“B-breathe... okay I am breathing…” Her breathing started to slow a little but she felt so embarrassed by her revealing pretty much her whole life story to him. _ Why did I do that? We are not close enough for me to just say something like that. I should just leave and pray that he doesn’t tell Alphys how big of a fool I am. _

“you okay?” He asked gently after a moment. 

“Sorta, I feel that I may have fucked up a new friendship by my panic attack.” 

“it’d be tough to be friends with alphys if that sort of thing was what dictated who i had as friends.” 

“You still want to be my friend?” Frisk couldn’t believe it. She was basically a stranger to him and yet he was willing to give her a second chance.

“yeah. not often i have the opportunity to find someone who shares my sense of humor.”

“Our humor is special indeed. Thank you Sans.” Frisk wrapped her arms around him and held him close and rested her head against his shoulder. He returned the gentle embrace. He had not expected her to be so fragile... 

“Sorry, I shouldn’t have done that.” Frisk backed up and looked at him shyly.  He just smiled a little.  _ ironic... this was like how al and i became friends... if for not quite the same reason. _

“I don’t know how many hours I will be able to dedicate to lessons but I will try to be here whenever I can. Maybe I can… no no. I am not betting the farm before I know for sure I actually have a chance to be a massage therapist. There is a reason I am not Alphys' assistant I saw her stuff… and well my brain can’t comprehend half of it.” 

“i think it’s worth it to try. dreams, no matter how far fetched they might be, are worth trying for.” 

“Oh, before I forget are you still up to getting that beer tonight?”

“yeah, i’d like that.” 

“I know you had a bad day. Plus you are going to be my teacher and all. Do you want to skip your session with me and get out of here?”

“nah. i enjoy your company. kinda reminds me a bit of how i began being friends with al years ago.” 

“I think you two are still really close. She just… well she can be Alphys sometimes but she cares deeply about you. I can just tell.” 

“yeah. she and i have been best friends for a while now. even if i first came to know her through my dad.” 

“She knew your dad? Oh huh I guess that makes sense. Is the time right? Have I really been here with for almost 30 minutes? Do you have any other clients to attend to?” 

“i’ve got a couple, you included, though it seems the person who was before you cancelled or something since they shoulda been here by now.” 

“Well since they skipped I will get out of this dress and let you work on me early and that way we can get drunk even sooner.” Frisk winked with a laugh.

“i like the way you think.” He replies with a bit of a laugh. 

“i’ll meet you in the other room in about five minutes, that soon enough?” 


	9. Chapter 9

“Yep sounds about right. I will see you in a bit.” Frisk left and headed to the room next door and went to change in her undergarments and put on the robe. She felt a little more at ease with him and so when she got there she already positioned herself on the table ready for him to fix her up.  He got there as he had said, proving to be punctual.

“Hello I hope that is you Sans and not some pervert who is going to totally feel me up and then have Sans to arrive.” 

“i’d be kicking their ass first before they’d get tossed out.” 

“What if? What if they had a hands on approach? What if they stretch the truth a bit?” Frisk giggled at her stupid puns.

“stretch the truth? i dunno about that, but any perverts who try don’t get far around here. we monsters don’t approve of such deception... and between me and dad it’s usually particularly difficult for them to even get in the front door.” 

“I-it actually h-happens?” 

“well, some have tried... all are cooling their heels in jail about now... some with more regret then just being in jail.” 

“I was joking, now I am a little freaked out now.” 

“don’t let it worry you. what kind of scent were you after today?” 

“Lavender this time since we did the echo flower last time. You suggested it to me.” 

“mmhmm. what did you think of it? i forgot to ask last time.” He asked as he retrieved the lotion.

“It was nice. I liked it very much. It was like you said, a very comforting smell. I can see how everyone likes it.” Frisk relaxed as she waited for Sans to return.

“good to know.” He replies before he set to work.

“I really appreciate your work by the way and your friendship. I don’t have many friends because well… I tend to avoid others really. I am afraid that I will let them down eventually.” 

“i can’t say i blame you for that. truth is, that is bound to happen in life but at the same time, friends who are true will always be by your side.” 

“I suppose so I never had one like that until I met Alphys. She really changed my world for the better.” 

“i see.” 

“Lost in thought?”

“maybe it’s just coincidence, but she was my first friend too.” 

“She has a personality that really doesn’t make you feel threatened by her in any way. Does that make sense? It probably is a coincidence because what are the odds for it being the same for both of us? Don’t ask me, I am terrible at math.” 

“not very high, and yeah, that makes sense.” Frisk put her hand behind her back and tried to show a spot on her back.

“I am pretty sure I twisted it wrong the other day. Right around this area hurts like I carried a boulder for three days.” 

“let’s see....” He lightly ran his fingers along the area, gently probing.

“If you need to you can unclip my bra if you need better access there if you promise not to look at my girls as many would call them.”

“nah, not necessary. a little magic can help with that and it does seem that the muscles are more tense here so you probably pulled something. tore more fibers than usual so that’s why it feels that way. do you stretch before work?” 

“...” Just silence was his reply.

“i’m going to take that as a ‘no’ and that’s probably why.” He says as he goes about his work, soothing a good majority of the pain.

“Well if I maintain my back you would be out of work Dr. Sans.” 

“heh, not necessarily. even those who do still come here, usually because of stress.” 

“Here I thought they came for you.” Frisk was kidding and laughing a little.

“ha ha... funny. i don’t think i have a comeback for that one honestly.” 

“Sorry I thought that would tickle your funny bone.” She giggled relaxing with his touch. Frisk didn’t understand why but when she was with him she felt more at ease than with most people and monsters she had known for years. He gently pat her shoulder some time later.

“fallin’ asleep there?” He chuckled a little, he’d finished working on her.

“I am but I am good to go drinking now!”

“heh, well i have one more client before i can join you.” 

“I will be sleeping in your office. No offense but I think Alphys has something going on and I am involved in someway. Is that okay with you?”

“sure. there’s a sofa in there. i’ll come wake ya when i’m off.” 

“Thanks see you in a bit.” Frisk hopped off of the table and started to laugh as she slipped on the robe. 

“Pfff… This will be a skele-ton of fun tonight.” 

“heh, easy there. i would rather you not fall for me like that, it wouldn’t be a fun trip ya know.” Frisk gave him a questionable look.

“Sans you didn’t! You sly dog…” 

“didn’t what?” 

“What you are implying unintentionally I believe is you are planning on a night of sexual encounters.” He laughed a little. 

“what can i say, i can’t let opportunity to make a joke slip by... but i was raised better than that.” 

“Well if you allow me to make dirty jokes. You can make as many as you like. Here I thought you were bone-ified.” 

“a bone-ified comedian.” He replied with a grin. 

“Indeed. I will see you in a bit Sans. Don’t make this one tip you in kisses now.” Frisk waved at him as she went to the dressing area, changed her clothes, and went to his office. She tried to relax on the couch but she was a little chilly so she glanced around and saw a winter jacket hanging on the coat rack. She hoped he didn’t mind her using it as she took the jacket and draped it over herself. It made her feel small in comparison to the jacket, considering how wide it was, but she felt warm and she once again snuggled on the couch falling asleep soundly while she waited for Sans to be done.

Sans shook his head at her parting shot and cleaned his hands. Half an hour later he walked into the office, finding her fast asleep snuggled under the jacket. HIS jacket.  _ well. i can’t say i was expecting that. _ He walked over and lightly shook one shoulder.

“hey, sleepin’ beauty. the clock says it’s past midnight.” 

“WHA-… Did I really slee-. Ha ha Sans.” Frisk shot up at the initial shock of the time. He chuckled.

“couldn’t resist.” Frisk handed him the jacket which now had a lavender smell because of the lotion she had on her.

“I know and I would have done the same to you too! Sorry I borrowed your jacket. It was nice and warm.” He grins, taking the jacket from her.

“it’s fine, now it will smell like lotion. for a little while anyway.” 

“Oh no. I didn’t even think of that. If you like I can get it cleaned at the dry cleaners?”

“nah, i don’t mind the lotion scents.” 

“Let me text Alphys that I headed home so she don’t stalk me and try to hook me up with some random dude. I swear if we are all not doing the same thing as her we are obviously doing something wrong.”

Frisk: Hey Alphys caught a cab to go home early. I had to get up early. Sorry D=

“yup, i know how that goes. she’s trying to get me onto dates constantly... i swear that unless i make sure she’s going to something i find myself backed into a blind date.” 

“We should get Alphys and Undyne set-up then maybe she will back off on us. Two brains… okay we are talking about me. 1 and ½ brains are better than 1.”

“hey, don’t say that about yourself... besides... i actually don’t have a physical brain.” 

“See if I was smarter I would have known that.” 

“actually very few people do. most don’t study monster biology. so they all just kinda guess. it’s amusing. sometimes.” Frisk looked at her phone and smiled seeing the message.

Alphys: O-oh… okay… w-well text me l-later okay.

“You are a walking blonde joke. Tell me if you ever heard this one. How do you give a blonde a brain transplant?” 

“not sure, how?” 

“Blow in their ear.” Frisk giggled. 

“pfff... wow...” 

“Come on. I will get us a cab to go to Grillby’s.” 

“if ya promise not to scream at me i’ll take you there a faster and cheaper way.” 

“As long as you don’t like grab my ass or boobs. We will be good Sans.” 

“wasn’t planning on it, but that is good to know.” 

“That is for third dates and we ain’t dating. “

“not to mention even if we were this is only the first.” He replies and moved over to her, he gently put his arms around her in a firm embrace and the world fell away to darkness only to reappear with them again in an alleyway next to the building.

“nice shortcut huh?” She don’t know what surprised her more the shortcut or the previous statement. Frisk could feel her cheeks warm up just a smidge as she tried to mentally shake the idea away. He let go of her. 

“Yeah, I-I can use it to g-get to work faster.” Frisk took a step back and smiled trying to give him personal space. She then proceeded to make her way to Grillby’s. 

“yeah, if i could teach that to humans i’d have been a millionaire by now.” 

“No you would just have lots of enemies. The automotive industry, the airfield, and NASA.” 

“not like they could stop me... heh. besides, long distance jumping is pretty exhaustive, it’s more useful for short distances like around a large city, but nothing more than that or you’d be real tired when you landed wherever you did... not to mention you have know where you’re going. and the longer the jump the longer you’re in the void and that’s dangerous.” 

“That actually sounds really awful. Are you afraid that might happen to you?”

“nope. i don’t do long distance jumps.” 

“I still appreciate you giving me a lift then.” She smirked as she held the door open for Sans. Inside it was full of monsters and humans and it seemed like the crowd knew Sans from the various hellos he received. Frisk didn’t get the same recognition but that is because she didn’t really talked to many others.  He greeted a few in return as he led her to the bar. The flame monster came over as soon as the two settled in.

“Hi Grillby! What’s hot other than you?” A soft chuckle came from the fire monster for Frisk’s joke. Sans chuckles a little as well. 

“hey grillby.”

“I should have known that you two would finally meet. The pun master and the queen of bad jokes.”

“it was inevitable, knowing the same timid lizard.” 

“No, I figured you would meet on your own here. You guys come here almost all the time and you both tell the same kind of jokes. You even order pretty much the same thing. I figured one day your paths would just cross but yeah… Alphys seemed to speed it up a bit.” Grillby stated as he cleaned the glass he was holding. Frisk looked at Grillby with a kind of a shock expression as she blushed a little.

“guess she did, she probably thought the same thing and got tired of waiting around for it. she’s such a hopeless romantic she probably has like a ton of fan fiction about now. probably enough to rival a dictionary.”

“True but there is nothing wrong of dreaming of one day finding a pairing.” Frisk said in defense of her friend as she'd written several fan fictions herself. 

“true, but it’s a little different of dreaming of a couple souls you know personally being together. it honestly doesn’t bug me, but sometimes i think she should stop dreamin’ so much about others and try it for herself.” 

“Maybe… Grillby can I get a shot of cinnamon whiskey? What would you like Sans?”  _ I am the same way. I just dream about things I want but I never go for them really. I put it on my wish list of things I will do tomorrow and never get to it. Hell I am not even sure I will be able to get to do the massage therapy classes. At least Alphys has some sense to at least try. _

“i think i’ll match that drink for starters.” Grillby nodded and brought two shots over for the pair.

“To friendship. The only ship that can’t take on water.” Frisk raised her glass to Sans.

“to friendship.” He agrees before he downs his shot. She does the same as Grillby brings over to Sans a drink from some model like girls from across the bar.

“From the ladies over there.” 

“the heck is this thing?” He looks at the drink a little suspiciously. 

“It is a fruit cocktail. Don’t worry I made it myself.” Grillby says letting him know it is safe.

“ain’t that i’m worried about grillby you know that. i don’t do fruity stuff.” 


	10. Chapter 10

“Just send it back to them. That will send a message to them.” Frisk asked for another shot from Grillby.

“not your style either huh?” He asked. 

“I get a few. Not usually by models though but maybe one ever so often.”

“heh... maybe you should take a drink then before i send it over... “ He smirked.

“Are you sure?” 

“be my guest. can i get a rum and ketch?” The last part was directed to Grillby obviously.  Frisk took a sip it was super fruity but it wasn’t too bad as she swished it in her mouth like wash mouth and drank it.

“Oh I got an idea…” She smirked as she took a sip and swished it around her mouth and spat it back into the cup. Then got up from her seat and sat the glass at their table. They were FURIOUS.

“Oh you skank hitting on our skeleton. You touch him and I swear I will be up in your grill.” Sans sipped at his new drink, watching the group with a bit of a menacing smirk. Though it was gone when Frisk turned back. Frisk didn’t say anything as they went on and on.

“You are so right. I should watch my boundaries. Clearly I am not doing this right. Hang on a second.” Frisk went back to Sans and from high school she learned a couple of tricks to pretend to do some things. Sans had a curious expression when she came back over, but he watched her to see what she was up to. With a quick hand movement she put a napkin between them as she pressed her lips against his teeth but the napkin played as a barrier between the two. The girls were FURIOUS.  The unexpected movement still made him flush a little; he’d been caught off guard by that.

“Sorry baby, I just can’t help myself. I feel all sorts of things when I am around you.” Frisk winked at him.  With a smirk, he decided to play this up, he put his arms around her and pulled her into his lap, saying quietly next to one ear. Frisk could feel her face heat up again feeling his teeth near her ear.

“i think i like the way your mind works... they’re going to be so angry now.... thinking what they likely are about what i’m saying that they can’t hear.

“Oh Sans! Really! No, we can’t get a hotel room. What would everyone say?” Frisk said loud enough for the girls to have a struggling contest amongst themselves to who will come up and confront them about their relationship. Finally all the girls come over and were debating who goes first.

“Y-you… I thought I told you to back off.” Sans looked over at them.

“you ladies have a problem with my choice of mate?” He says with a tone that was not quite even but it wasn’t a growl either. 

“Mate?! What? When and I thought your kind mark things.”

“now that’s not any of your business now is it? that’s our private life you’re butting into and unless you wanna talk to the cops about how you’ve been harassing her... i’d say you go back to your drinks and find some other poor idiot to target for your games.”

“Especially since you are clearly speciest.  **_YOUR KIND_ ** seriously.” Frisk says to the group.

“yeah, that’s definitely grounds for a fine as i recall. such language, even in a bar, is subject to a heavy fine, especially when it comes to harassment.” 

“Fine, we will be over there.” They started to head back as one remarked.

“She is just a fucking slut anyways.” The one who spoke tripped over a chair that just was suddenly in her way, sending her crashing to the floor and knocking over several drinks as she’d tried to grab the table for support. Now she was a soaking mess.

“you should watch where you’re going.” He says, not very kindly. She immediately started to cry and head for the door with the girls following close behind.

“Thank you Sans.” Frisk said laying her head against his head. He smiled at her, releasing his grip on her though so she could get back to her seat.

“any time. i rather enjoyed that.” 

“I did too. You even got me to blush and that doesn’t happen often.” Frisk got up and sat on the stool next to him.

“hmmm, tit for tat then? even with a napkin i’ve never been kissed.” He took another sip of his drink.

“I wasn’t going to betray that trust you have in me. If you want to kiss someone Sans you just kiss them but I don’t want to take away that right from you.”

“true, but at the same time one shouldn’t discount that as a kiss what you did, napkin or not.” Frisk took another shot.

“Nah, the real thing is MUCH better. Trust me.” 

“now you have me intrigued... but i wouldn’t just kiss a friend out of the blue. that’s unethical.” 

“You have my permission Sans. If you want to see what it is like. I won’t hold it against you.” Frisk took one more shot.

“hmmm, that’s tempting... but it just doesn’t feel right. i think if i’m going to do that the moment should be right and not simply just because of some curiosity because of some sleazy wannabes.” 

“That at this rate I won’t remember it at all. It would lose that special feeling.” 

“i will though and i don’t want it to happen like that if it ever does, and you’re right, it doesn’t feel special if it’s forgotten.” Frisk took a napkin and took a pen from nearby and started to write on it.

Free For One Kiss!

From the Amazing Frisk!

She hands it over to Sans with a chuckle.

“Sans, I don’t know you well enough to give you this advice but here goes. One day you will meet someone and you might fall in love. I had one and it sucks when you get so close to that sun and to have it burn away. The pain though it is so worth it.” Frisk stared at the shot glass before chugging it down.

“spoken from experience huh?” He tucked the napkin into a pocket.

“Yeah, I was engaged once. Can you believe it? I thought for a moment I actually had it good but he was not meant to be with me… God had other plans. So I found myself at this bar drowning my sorrows and I been here ever since. Well that and several other reasons. The food is excellent.” 

“can’t say i can imagine why anyone would leave someone like you.” 

“He didn’t mean to Sans. He was killed in a car accident.”

“that’s ... well, saying that’s a tough break is really saying too little.” 

“I shouldn’t have said anything. You don’t need to hear that stuff from me.”

“it’s alright... i know what it feels like, sort of. losing someone you love, someone you admire.... i can’t call it irony... but that’s how i lost my mom.” 

“I am so sorry.” Frisk took his hand and it was clear some tears stained her face. He took a clean napkin and gently wiped away the stains he saw.

“yeah, pap was too young to even remember her.” 

“I felt so angry with everyone. It was caused by a deer running across the road and the semi hit it and- It happened within moments.” 

“they usually do. mom didn’t even know what happened... she was just crossing the street to go pick up paps from the daycare and a car’s breaks were faulty, but the guy had neglected to get ‘em fixed. he slammed on the breaks but the car didn’t stop until it actually hit a wall. mom just had no clue. and it took a while to gather all the dust. pap was just in the daycare... waiting for mom who was never going to show.”

“I am so sorry at least neither of them felt pain. I think that is the only blessing we can take from it.” Frisk stood up and wrapped her arms around him holding him close. “I don’t care what anyone says. Time helps but it never completely heals the wound.”

“yeah.” Frisk let go of him and sat back down and felt like at this point there is no point hiding anything from him. She pulled up the necklace she usually wore with the engagement ring on it. 

“Alphys doesn’t even know about it. You are the only one who knows.” 

“so that’s what was on the other end of that string... i only caught a glimpse of the string itself.” 

“Yep, I keep it close to my heart. I am afraid of taking it off as if I do … I feel like I will lose him all over again. That is why I don’t date. I don’t really try because I am a coward and afraid. I will tell others to reach for the stars and I would rather hide in that same hole they just barely left.” 

“maybe, but at least you tried once.” 

“A couple of times before him but after him no. That is why I don’t judge you if you don’t want to date you don’t have to.” 

“i can’t say i’ve ever been on a date, well a real one anyway. not that many haven’t tried. al included.” 

“I will tell you it is very similar to what we did tonight.” 

“not difficult then to do... but i dunno if i could ever really do it. going out with friends is one thing, this.... is something else.” 

“I think you will. It is just the matter of finding something you have in common and just go off that. It *hicup* is not too bad if you have things in common.” Frisk took another shot hiding the ring again.

“even then though i’d probably have to be smashed first to even be able to start anything like that. and don’t get any ideas pal.” He looked at Grillby with that last statement. Another monster nearby put their arms around Sans.

“I can make it easy for you…” The monster coos into his ear canal as Frisk just threw her shot in the monster’s face as she was half ways drunk.

“Can’t you see we are talking!” Sans tossed what was left of his drink into the other’s face.

“can’t take a hint can you?” 

“Pffttt… we gave her about …” Frisk started to count on her fingers how much the shot must have costed. “Can I have another shot?” Grillby gave her a look like maybe you had enough. Sans chuckled. 

“looks like the drink’s on her.” The monster was wiping it off herself and slaps Sans and walks away.

“Oh shit… that bitch is crazy.” Sans just laughed it off.

“I am calling a cab for the two of you. You guys are cut-off.” Grillby says as walked to talk to the other monsters. Frisk set down a $20 and put her hand to her mouth and not so subtly leaned over the bar and grabbed the bottle of whiskey and gave them a shot.

“relax. I ain’t that drunk. anyway, i think we should just take this one home.” He set down the cash for the entire bottle she’d just picked up and helped her up; her still holding the bottle.

“c’mon, we’re taking this party out of here before we have any more interruptions.” He walked outside and flagged down the cab that Grillby had called. 

“Woohoo… party at someone’s place!”  Sans chuckles and gave the cab the address. When they got there he helped her into the house after paying the cab and onto the couch with the bottle still with her. 

“hang on.. i got some coke for that.” He went into the kitchen and came out with two glasses and a liter of coke. 

“You are a miracle worker Sans!”

“wouldn’t go that far.” He poured some of the bottle she had into the glasses then the coke and handed her a glass.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Busted.

“Yes but you had the coke that matched my drink. It was meant to be that we drank tonight.” Frisk smirked as she took the drink.

“can’t argue with that logic.”

“Drunk logic is perfect logic, unless it is wrong.” Frisk sipped the drink.  He laughed a little, sipping at his drink.

“Thanks for hanging out with me. I haven’t had this much fun in a long time.” 

“you an’ me both jd.” He says with a laugh before taking another drink.

“Jd? I think you are drunk…My name is Frisk.” 

“it’s a nickname and you’re one to talk. can’t be that many girls out there that answer to the name jd.” 

“Well I am a happy drunk so it is all good. Hmmm... Judy… Juliet…”

“pfff, i still doubt if i called out ‘jd’ that many girls would look my way. it’d probably be all guys.” 

“Hmmm… you are right I won’t argue you on that.”

“plus only you would know the reference for it too.” He motioned to the black bottle of whiskey with white lettering.

“It is such a good drink. How can anyone resist it?” Frisk pick up the bottle and kisses it.

“exactly.” 

“You are a good friend. I am *hicup* a little jealous that all those girls flirt with you *hicup*. I want free drinks too!” Frisk laughed against Sans as she continued to drink. 

“Can you top me off bartender?” He gave her more to drink.

“nah, i don’t take free drinks. especially not after i was nearly drugged. fortunately grillby is a friend of the family and was lookin’ out for me.” 

“W-What when? Shit that is messed up.”

“yeah it is. it happened during my college years. apparently there was this one monster that couldn’t take no for an answer... spiked my drink while pretending to do me a solid by buying me drinks at grillby’s. got ‘em kicked out and banned.” 

“That is terrible. I been very fortunate I haven’t had anyone want to buy me drinks.”

“it was a common thing in the 90s. i thought monsters were above it, but not this one. worst part was i not only thought they were were a friend but this monster wasn’t even the opposite gender. like... majorly messed up.” 

“Wow, that was. May I ask you how old you are? I am 25 and today is my birthday so I am 26.”

“ah, well happy 26th then. i’m 29.” 

“Happy early-late birthday Sans.”  He chuckled a little.

“definitely belated. mine was two weeks ago.” 

“I didn’t know you then so whoops. Next b-day.” 

“no hard feelings. can’t celebrate a day you don’t know of.” He laughed and finished his drink before making himself another. 

“you’re also one of only two outside family that even know my age.” 

“True! You know what… I am going to do something I wanted to do since I met you!” Frisk took out her phone and made a phone call it and put it on speaker phone.

“Shhh…” Sans wondered what the heck she was up to but instead of saying anything he just took a sip of his drink.

“Needle Incorporated HR department.”  Wait... what was she doing? He listened to the person who was on the other end.

“Hi This is Frisk Dreamner and I hate my job and I hate that place and I quit.”  Dreamner? Now why did that name ring a bell in the back of his head?

“Uhhhh… I will mark it on your record that you wish to leave this compan-“ Sans took another sip.

“Yeah! They can take that job and shove it!” Frisk took a drink and ended that call.  Brutal. He wasn’t surprised though that she hated the job.

“There oh my god! That was so good!” Frisk laughed and drank more of her drink.

“nice to get that out of the way then.” He pulled out his phone and shot off a text to Alphys.

Sansicle: just fyi... you might want to keep your schedule open for tomorrow... 

Alphys: W-what happened? It is like 3 am.

Sansicle: sorry, but your friend apparently is too happy of a drunk and just told her job they could shove it... 

Alphys: W-wait… What! S-She is drunk and… oh lord.

Sansicle: yup. i don’t think i’m gonna be enough comfort when the sun comes up tomorrow.

Alphys: and you d-didn’t even stop her?

Sansicle: i didn’t know she was going to do that! she just randomly called a number and did it before i could get my thoughts together!

Alphys: You c-could have just taken the phone from her. Jeez I just w-wanted her to find a special s-someone.

Sansicle: you realize she’s not the only one who’s been drinnking tonight right? serously... just typing ths is diffiult.

Alphys: Really?!? B-Both of you don’t you d-dare shortcut! Are you s-still at Grillbys?

Sansicle: no, i’m not that much offfff a moRon... we’re at my plce. 

“Sans what are you doing?” Frisk glanced over as he attempted to text.

“forgot to tell al i was drinking tonight.”

“Don’t tell her we are together she will be upset with me.”

“too late. she asked if we were at grillby’s. i told her that we weren’t. such a worrywortz.”

Alphys: Just go to b-bed!

Sansicle: surez.

“see?” he showed her his last reply and Alphys’ last text. Frisk laughed at the message. 

“Wow! What are we three years old?” 

“pfff... or she’s become our mom.” He set the phone aside, laughing a little harder.

“Oh my god!” Frisk couldn’t help but laugh with him his laughter was contagious.

“oh my goooooddd... that means you’re my sister and you kiiiissed me!” He says suddenly, but that just seemed to make him laugh more.

“I didn’t kiss you!” Frisk teased back.

“yes you did!”

“Nuhuh!” Frisk got closer and mocked him.

“yes huh!” He downed the rest of his drink in one gulp.

“Hey! You should always save the last bit for… me.” Frisk laughed, as it just made her laugh.

“what for?” 

“Because I said so!” 

“wha... you lookin’ ta indirect smooch me noww?” He asked with a snicker.

“Sure why not!” Frisk took the bottle and kissed it. “See indirectly kissed ya!”  He laughed.

“no... no... that’s not how it goes!”

“How is it done then?”

“lemme showz ya.” He poured another drink and drank most of it, leaving a little bit this time then he passed it over to her.

“if ya drink that, that’s a invirekt kis.” 

“Oh I d-didn’t know.” Frisk sipped the drink. 

“I had tis one kiss it was messy but very unique it was a drink and than you pull someone in and than you stick your tongue in their mouth.” Frisk mocks the kiss like if someone was in front of her.

“ain’t dat a finch kiss?”

“But I ain’t french.” Frisk busted out laughing.

“pfffffffff, it’s what i herd it call.”

“Oh! Yeah that sounds right. You are right! I got to kiss you twice tonight I guess!”

“a new record!” 

“Let’s make it three!” Frisk held up three fingers towards Sans leaning closer.

“nuh uh... cuz i gotta hiv the refroom.” He got up, he went from straight to wobbly in a few steps though, but he made it to the restroom.  Frisk watched and just finished her drink and waited for him to get back. She took a moment.

“This is not my apartment isn’t?” Frisk glanced around and just giggled. \“Sans you okay?” She got up and wobbled finding the wall several times as she tried to find her friend. It had been a couple of minutes and she began to get a little frightened when he didn’t respond. 

“Com- on you didn’t t-throw up did ya?”

He came out of the bathroom, he was swaying a little.

“n-nah. i’m g-good.”

“Oh good... i founds you.” Frisk went over and was wobbly herself. 

“C-come on… let’s go this way.” Frisk took his hand and pulled him the wrong direction and led to the bedroom. 

“Someone… stole my couch and replaced it wit… this. Oh yeah third kiss.” Frisk blew a kiss at him. 

“your couch?” He wasn’t sure what she was talking about but followed her to the bedroom.

“We are at my apartment right?”

“pfff, no.”

“Whatever…” Frisk pushed him into the bed. 

“oh hey, thanks... i was kinda tired.” He rolled over so she could climb in too.

“Thank you for…. Thank you for ma… fuck it.” Frisk crawled into bed and snuggled under the covers. She nestled next to Sans.

“Want another kiss?”

“m’goo... g’nigh...” Frisk kissed him gently on the teeth. Though at that point he was already out like a light. Apparently he was a sleepy drunk after a while.

“Goodnight.” Frisk said before falling asleep herself. 15 hours later rapid knocking was heard at the door. The phones had several missed calls and texts.  Sans groaned at the knocking and he got up... okay, more like fell out of the bed, but he was out of it and headed for the door. He opened it.

“geez al.” 

“W-Where is s-she? I haven’t been a-able to get a h-hold of her!”

“sleepin’ off the drink still i think which i was doin’ until you banged on the door nearly knockin’ it down... not so loud... ugh... damn i haven’t had a hangover in years...” 

“Y-you two a-are sleeping t-together drunk?”

“fuck no. get your mind out of the gutter.” He moved aside to let her in. Alphys went past and grabbed the bottle of Jack and looked at Sans like a mom would do. The bottle was pretty much empty.

“don’t give me that. you’ve been hounding my ass to get out and do shit... so i did, and maybe i didn’t do it with some blind date you set up, instead i did it with a friend i happen to trust a little so don’t even start.” 

“G-gee. I need to m-make sure she didn’t d-drown in vomit or s-something.”

“she didn’t drown in vomit. she’s asleep in the bedroom like i said.” Alphys rubbed the bridge of her nose and sighed. 

“I-it wasn’t a c-coincidence we met. Frisk and I. T-Toriel… she asked me to d-do it. She adopted Frisk.”

“well fuck me then.... she isn’t going to be happy with me.”

“No, don’t w-worry. I w-won’t say anything.”

“and just how are you going to justify frisk quitin’ her job without revealing that? i kinda fucked up, but whatever... wouldn’t be the first time.” He mumbled the last bit more to himself then aloud.

“I d-don’t know. I w-will tell her that-“

“You… you were paid off by my adopted parents.” Frisk said from the edge of the hallway.


	12. Chapter 12

“well, look who’s up.” 

“F-Frisk… it is not w-what it seems.” Frisk felt betrayed and ran back into the bedroom.

“yeah... knowing you it’s not. you ain’t that shallow.” 

“I a-ain’t, I told Toriel I w-would meet her and g-get to know her and f-from there play it by e-ear. I never got p-paid to be her f-friend. Unless you c-consider the pies I g-get every so often.” Alphys sighed.

“butterscotch cinnamon right? the ones we get every gryftmas.”

“Y-yeah… and sometimes s-snail pies. It is really an acquired taste.”

“you get those too huh? i never acquired a taste for snail... too salty.” 

“It is a-awful.” Alphys just glanced down the hallway and sighed. 

“I w-will change things a-at work. I w-will hack the computer and d-delete the submission for her q-quiting. Can y-you let her k-know that I am w-worried for her?”

“i can try. but it won’t be through my efforts that you get this sorted out.” 

“I k-know. I am j-just waiting until she c-cools down a bit. I can g-go in there now but she w-will be volcanic hot.”

“don’t wait too long. i’ll see you later.” 

“S-See ya Sans.” Alphys left, upset with herself as she felt she said too much. Sans went back to the bedroom after retrieving some medicine from the cabinet to help with the hangover. He took some himself then got a glass of water and went to the bedroom with it and the pill.  Frisk just sat on the bed and was looking at the opposite wall. Just like her biological parents. Her adoptive parents didn’t even believe that she would be okay. They knew about her fiancé and they tried to convince her to come home. She wanted to prove herself and now... all of it was a sham.

“hey.” He says softly.

“You d-don’t need to pretend to be m-my friend too.” Frisk felt like crying.

“i don’t work for her, not like that anyway and al usually doesn’t either.” He held out the glass to her and the pill. She looked at him with the pill and water. 

“it will help.”

“Drugging me?” Frisk said in a flat tone as she took the pills and swallowed them with the water. 

“ouch.” He sat down on the edge of the bed though.

“Sorry... no, stop I- Yes I am sorry.” Frisk felt so conflicted as she didn’t know if he was being honest or not. 

“I am just so confused.”

“i don’t blame you for being angry after hearing that, or confused. look, technically all the monsters work in some way or another for the royal family, but it’s different... al and i both work in protective services... but in different ways.” 

“Oh g-great so you w-were hired by m-mom or dad.”

“no, i’m hired like.... like a bodyguard... not to try and make friends or to babysit someone. that isn’t my specialty.” 

“I t-tried so hard to separate myself f-from them. I love them b-but I cannot achieve something that mom does for m-me.”

“yeah, i can understand that.” 

“You will treat me different and so will everyone else.”

“why? because i know about a connection you have? i kinda figured it out i knew that last name somewhere last night but i couldn’t place it until this morning.” 

“Because everyone is afraid of mom.”

“heh. guess i’m the exception then. i’m not afraid of her.”

“Really if I said tonight we should get blasted drunk again. You wouldn’t do it.”

“that a challenge jd?” 

“Yeah! I fucked up my job and I found out my best friend was told to be my best friend.  I am deeply depressed.”  He considered this a moment then said.

“i’ll do this again on one condition - because i’d have to cancel for today - my condition is pretty simple. if i do this you agree to doing my lessons without questioning anything i tell you.” 

“You would still… really?” Frisk couldn’t believe what she was hearing.

“i ain’t in the habit of saying stuff i don’t mean.” She went over and hugged him and cried into his shirt. 

“Y-you dont h-have to. I d-don’t want to make y-you. I am so sad.”

“okay, let me make this clear. i don’t spend time doing things i don’t want to. not even in school.” 

“I w-will I swear but g-go to w-work. I c-caused too much t-trouble as it is. I will just c-cry in your b-bed.”

“it ain’t half as much trouble as you think.” He grabbed his phone and shot off a text then tossed the thing onto the nightstand again. 

“not the first time i skipped out due to a hangover, though i would be lying if i said it was a common occurrence.”

“S-Same but… Alphys would…” Frisk round herself crying again.

“don’t worry too much on it.” 

“Does mom or dad know where you live?”

“yup. but i don't think they’d drop by without a call first. i don’t particularly like unexpected guests. they know this, mostly cuz my last roommate was their son.” 

“Azzy?”

“yup. was interesting.” 

“You mean a stickler and has a weird obsession over flowers.”

“wasn’t too much of a pain as a roommate, quiet... clean... didn’t bug me when my door was closed so... what did i have to complain about? was pretty punctual with rent too.”

“That is true. Me and him really never got along. I think he saw me as taking his place since I was younger. It wasn’t my intention to do any of that sort. Anytime I would need help with homework he would purposely claim to help me and well… I suck at math and science for a reason. I just wanted an older brother who I could look up to, not like Papyrus, which I would have to physically look up to. That was a long time ago. I can’t hold it against him. It wouldn’t change things anyway.” 

“fair enough. i’ll do what i can to help you there.” 

“Get him drunk and drop him off mom’s place with dad too.”

“pff... technically i have already done that... though the king was sober that night. i came home one evening and found him drunk and raving like an idiot so i dropped him off on her doorstep with a note pinned to him that said: i drank too much. roommate says that makes me your problem not his. “ 

“Oh man I would love to have seen that.” Frisk laughed a little.

“heh, so would i.... tori was pissed."

“Mom overreacts to a lot of things. She was so mad that I hid her snail book. There is only so many times I can read that book 72 facts about such nonsense. She went into a complete frenzy searching for it. Okay so I may have pinned Azzy on it and hid it under his mattress. I just was too stupid to remember that he was gone on summer camp. So yeah that backfired.” 

“ah.”  A knock came at the door.

“I t-think I am going to throw up my stomach really is doing the flips. Plus the crying didn’t help.” Frisk muttered as she held her gut.

“bathroom is on the left, first door. i’ll go see who’s there now.” Frisk nodded and covered her mouth as she ran to the bathroom to heave. 

“Sans it is me! Open up.” The knocking continued with a voice Sans recognized as his former roommate. The door opened after a few moments. 

“what are ya doin’ here azrel?” It was his nickname for the prince. 

“Alphys told me, not mom or dad, about Frisk.”

“shoulda figured she’d tell someone else. your sis is currently worshiping the porcelain throne. you want to come in?” 

“ _ Great _ … yeah, after you.” Asriel sighed.

“i’m already in the house.” He replies and steps aside to let the other in. Asriel head for the couch and glanced around. He found himself picking up a little.

“I heard she was bad… but.”

“apparently some things never change and yeah, she had a bad day so i kept her company.” 

“I suppose it is better than being alone. She is on a one way ticket to- I am not even sure anymore. Mom and dad are worried sick.”

“well you can tell ‘em to stop worrying. she ended up with a new job this mornin’ ... more or less. “

“A new job? What happened with the factory job?”

“she hated it. told ‘em to shove off last night.” 

“Alphys just told me she got drunk off her ass and you found her and took her here.”

“that’s sugar coating it. anyway, don’t talk too loudly, you’ll give us both a headache. 

“You too? I guess that makes sense it is easier to get drunk with friends than alone.”

“yeah, and she probably didn’t tell you that we both had a crappy day so frisk asked me to drink with her and i brought her here before i got into it too heavily.” 

“I got to warn you man before you do something crazy and fall for her that she was-“

“you mean the deceased right?” 

“Yeah, I am surprised she told you.”

“seems we’ve surprised ourselves honestly. i’ve said a few things i wouldn’t even tell you. we have a rather interesting friendship lemme tell ya.” 

“Still, her heart and her soul is very fragile from it still. That is why mom keeps a close eye on her. She is afraid that one thing will bring down the deck of cards so to speak.” He muttered to Sans not sure if Frisk will be out yet or not.

“makes two of us then. you know i’ve never been on a date for that reason.” 

“I can’t blame you.”

“look, the way i see it is that once she’s on her feet again and finally doin’ something she likes... she’ll be fine and i’ll just be that friend that helped her achieve a dream. ain’t the first time i’ve done this.” 

“B.S. and you know why you don’t even let Alphys spend the night.”

“alphys is a hopeless romantic who writes fanfiction about me and strangers, why the hell would i let her spend the night?” 

“I will give you that and she obsessed about dating with you for awhile there too.”

“she’s obsessed with my love life, not just me and her. it didn’t stop there or i’d have her over... if i want a night of hell i’ll tell alphys she can spend the night here, until then no thanks.” 

“Okay I get your point. Sheesh say any louder the neighbors will be yelling.”

“okay. so i have volume control issues at the moment... i’m still hungover.”

“It is okay man. I am just here to make sure she is okay. Is she okay? Do I need to take her to the mental ward again?”

“no. and if you want to know if she’s okay ask her yourself cuz i think that was the door opening or i’m hearing things.”

“S-Sans… can y-“ Frisk ran back into the bathroom and heaving noises can be heard.  Sans sighs and goes into the kitchen to grab some bottled water, after all this she’d be dehydrated.

“I can take it to her, if you want, but it will be interesting.”

“your nose’s funeral more likely. i can shut mine off pal.” 

“You win go ahead.” Frisk was dry heaving into the toilet. Sans walked into the bathroom, sitting on the edge of the tub and gently rubbing her back.

“S-Sans was t-that? I thought I h-heard his voice? Am I going crazy?”

“yeah, asriel is here. apparently al called him up instead of your parents. here, drink slowly.” He handed her the bottled water.

“Thank you…” Frisk took a swig and gurgled a little and spit out the initial gulp into the toilet then began to drink slowly. 

“My body and my mind hate me so much.”

“the first is reasonable, but the second, not so much.” 

“Yeah, on top of it is all the trouble I caused myself. I am so glad you want to help but I can’t rely on others to fix my problems.”

“no, but learning from me isn’t relying on me. it’s you helping yourself and i have an idea but i don’t know if it’s a good idea or just the headache.”

“Shoot it can’t get any crazier as it is now.”

“depends on your point of view i guess. my idea was that i should have you here while you’re taking lessons.” 


	13. Chapter 13

“As a roommate?”

“yup.”

“You are not going to drop me off at my parents place with a note on my chest saying it is their problem.”

“pff, no, i can’t imagine you’ll be half as annoying as your brother and he was a noisy, loud mouth drunk and not a fun one.”

“Pfffttt we did have fun didn’t we?”

“the clean adult kind.” 

“What? We never got that far. I didn’t… oh shit I did…”

“that’s why i said it was clean.” He chuckled softly.

“I kissed you last night you were passed out by then or did I dream that? I was coming up with all kinds of ways to “kiss you” without actually kissing you. I think I was having drunk dreams. I am 91... 21… 6% sure you would remember if I kissed ya. Okay if you are willing to stand me I am up for it. My apartment is a piece of crap.”

“i think you dreamed that kiss and i think it’d be interesting.” 

“The kiss or being roommates because the kiss is in your dreams.”

“pfff, probably both i think but i meant mostly about being roommates. al is going to have a fit when she finds out... speaking of... i should probably send a few messages off to her there was something i remembered i forgot to tell her earlier.”

“Not today tell her tomorrow about me being a roommate. I am still miffed with her.”

“okay, i’ll keep the roommate thing out for a while... i’ll let you tell her that, fair?”

“Fair I will tell her tomorrow with… mom and dad…”  He nodded and headed back to the bedroom and picked up his phone.

Sansicle: hey, she found a new calling in life so i don’t think she’s ever going back to that job. after i get over my hangover anyway. 

Alphys: What? W-What job?

Sansicle: got myself an apprentice.

Alphys: W-wait so y-you are not dating her?

Sansicle: for the last time al. i don’t date. plus we’ve known each other all of two days.

Alphys: a-and she spent the n-night on the second one.

Sansicle: i also don’t know where she lives smartalec. what did you think i was going to do? 

Alphys: G-Grillby knows but y-you were probably too w-wasted to think of it o-okay.

Sansicle: i wasn’t wasted by then, but i was close to being tipsy and that was enough to keep me from thinking straight enough to ask him. even if i had i’m not going into someone else’s place without permission. you know how touchy i am about that. though if i’d been thinking straight i might have snagged a hotel except that i know you would just think that meant we slept together because.... well... just you.

Alphys: h-ha ha yeah you w-would be right. 

Sansicle: she’s mad enough about the whole being asked to meet to begin with... i can’t imagine how pissed she’d be if you also thought she’d just slept with me after knowing me for a couple of days.

Alphys: I d-didn’t think s-she would is my p-point.

Sansicle: uh huh... sure you wouldn’t. anyway, she’s not so mad she’s going to drop you. she told me she has something she is going to eventually tell you... but i can’t say anything on it. i’m a skeleton of my word ya know.

Alphys: Sans, I a-am sorry if you f-felt I betrayed you b-by telling Asriel but one of the f-family members should k-know.

Sansicle: no, i’m just glad you didn’t tell tori. i’d rather deal with azrel than a flaming made mom.

Alphys: I d-don’t know her b-backstory Sans. All I k-knows is that T-toriel said to keep an e-eye on her.

Sansicle: i know a little, but i imagine there’s a reason you haven’t been told. it isn’t mine to tell and it is kinda bad, but not in a mental or health kinda way.

Alphys: Well all I k-know was she tried to k-kill herself at one p-point.

Sansicle: can’t blame her. look, i’ll keep an eye on her okay? don’t worry.

Alphys: T-thank y-you Sans I know you w-will be a good f-friend to her. I w-won’t even pressure y-you anymore if you h-help her okay? Y-you two are my b-best friends. I would do a-anything to keep you t-two happy.

Sansicle: yeah, i know it. she’ll figure that out too and she won’t be mad at ya for it.

Alphys: P.S. your b-birthday gift f-finally came in. I wish e-everyone had my phone. I c-could have gotten the p-package weeks ago.

Attached 1 book 10,001 jokes.

Sansicle: pff, thanks al. good luck on spreading that phone system.

Alphys: Trying. T-take care.

“No I won’t go home Asriel!”

“Frisk be reasonable. You need to pick yourself up. If you go any further you will just hurting yourself.”

“I won’t hurt myself!”

“Look that came out wrong. I know you are okay. I shouldn’t have said that. I just want you to be safe. Mom and dad don’t know about all of this and you know mom misses you. She has a soft spot for you.”

“Asriel I am serious! I am not going! Not even for a million dollars.”

“What is it with you two? Look is it because he is a skeleton and you have a weird fantasy about him?” Frisk made a face like what in the world.

“hey, stop yellin’. my head is reverberating like a drum.” Sans says as he comes out of the room. 

“and stop shootin’ off your mouth fuzzy. she isn’t like that.” 

“You are my adopted brother. Should I be sleeping with you? Why are you accusing me of such things?”

“she’s got a point here... are you just jealous or something man?” 

“Don’t test me on this one Sans. Look she told us that she became… deflowered with her fiancé.”

“Asriel!” Frisk slapped him. Asriel rubbed his cheek as she rubbed her hand. 

“and you think that gives you a right to come here and make accusations like that?” There was an underlying growl in his tone now. 

“you might be royalty and i might have a fucking headache but that won’t stop me from wiping the floor with you if you just insist on standing there and insulting us like you’re in a whorehouse.” 

“I didn’t say you man but you have girls throw themselves at you all the time and Frisk well…”

“i heard what you said. don’t back off now and if you had any idea of what the hell we were going through you would leave well enough alone rather than tossing your misguided view of our lives here at us.”

“Alright I am leaving but Frisk seriously you should go back to mom’s place.” Asriel backed up with his hands up and headed for the door.  Sans had been glaring at him the entire way until he was out the door.

“fucking hell...” He muttered and then flopped onto the couch.

“Fuck a duck… I swear I will never hear the end of that argument.” Frisk glanced at Sans timidly afraid of what his opinion of her was.

“i swear sometimes he’s worse than his mom.” He rubbed the bridge of his nose, the agitated magic calming down.

“I am just going to straight up ask you is me not… going to bother you?” Frisk couldn’t even bring up the word losing her virginity.

“wait... what? i’m not sure i understood the question.” 

“My family. They knew I was ummm… actively seeing him. In a more intimate way. It made my family angry with me and that is one of the reasons I don’t go over very often as Asgore and Asriel see as if I was mated and that I can’t move on. Not that I have but to be reminded of it.”

“i see. well, they’re a little more strict on tradition in their species than most. not to mention being royalty on top of it.” 

“Sans you are the only one I told how deep I felt for my fiancé. I wasn’t sleeping around like I was planning on going around cheating.”

“yeah, i’d say that under the circumstances, you weren’t far from making it official by human law. monsterkind normally takes such acts as accepting being a mate... or being a deplorable form of being. that’s probably why they were so strict on it. some species of monster only ever have one mate while others aren’t so closed about it.” 

“I tried to take my life soon afterwards. I take that tradition seriously. I almost wished we could have marked each other so I could have dusted the moment he did.” Frisk sat next to Sans. 

“Two days of knowing me and you know more about me than my own parents. I love them I do. Asriel as well, it gets hard when I live in this shadow of expectancy.”

“yeah, that doesn’t make things any better. i know how they are since i have worked closely with the three at various points in my life. i can’t really say much about it, due to the classification, but i understand where you’re coming from. it’s not always easy to deal with them, even as an outsider.” 

“Sans whatever it is. Know that you have earned my complete trust. If you tell me to jump off that building I will. I might give you a weird glance but I still will do it because you treated me with more respect and loyalty than my friends and family have shown me. You don’t need to tell me. All I ask is that you stay safe whatever you do.”

“i won’t make a promise i can’t keep. i can promise you though that i won’t do anything to purposely hurt you. life has done that enough up to this point, i think.” 

“I understand, and thank you. I am sorry you had to find out all this in one blow. I didn’t want that, I was hoping our friendship would blossom slowly but damn it is like my family took my plant and ripped it from its roots and threw it near a pile of garbage and it is now hoping it will survive. I want it to survive. I won’t lie to you. I feel like I can express myself just as easily as I could with Alphys but I am willing to tell you more.”

“i don’t think that they ripped it out... though i can say they exposed a few roots before they probably had a right to. i’m not going to toss out this friendship though because of it.” 

“Once hangover buddies, always hangover buddies?” Frisk joked lightly.

“heh, something like that, but i think it’s more than that too.” 

“I do too.” Her voice was serious but she didn’t elaborate more on the subject. 

“I think we should have the hair of the dog… a Bloody Mary. It might give us that little edge to get over this episode.”

“let me see if i have any, i don’t know if i have that brand... usually i pick up zing zang.” He replies and goes to see what he has in the cabinets. 

“Any brand is good with me. I do not judge.” Frisk laughed as she held her head. She had a slight headache and the hangover didn’t help.

“m’kay.” He made a drink and then walked over to her and handed her the cup. 

“this time maybe not so much today.” 

“I agree. Save it for tomorrow. I am joking, obviously, the following day.” Frisk took the cup and sipped at it wincing a little from the headache she obtained from the hangover. 

“Much appreciated. I will grab my stuff tomorrow. God I can’t believe the shit I put you through. I am so sorry man. I will work hard and try my best to make you proud even if I turn-. Well that is enough of me moping for about five minutes time to drink a little more.” He gave her a smile even as he considered that this was definitely a new turn of events, and if he could pull this off then no one in his career would ever question his motives, because it’d prove he could do just about anything without becoming entangled.

“Ahh man… we did drink a lot didn’t we, poor Jack. Didn’t even stand a chance.” Frisk glanced and picked up the bottle it appeared to have a shot or two left as she swigged around letting the liquid slush around. 

“So where do I sleep this hangover off? I don’t think we should sleep in the same bed. People and monsters will talk especially like my brother. Any questions about my family? Like why I escaped the lavish lifestyle of the royals?” 

“not particularly. you?” 

“Oh you escaped the royal family too? Tell me how you achieved that?” Frisk was joking trying to make light of the whole situation as she continued to nurse her drink.

“shortcut.” He joked back.

“That makes sense. I am so not looking forward to tomorrow. If things suck now my family will make it ten times worse.” Frisk let her head rest against the couch. 

“Dad is so old school it would take a matter of moments for him to come in bust into here to drag me out because a gentlemen lives with me. Well actually it would be the other way around but you get that idea.” 

“hmmm, somehow i doubt that... but only because of my history with them. if i was anyone else... likely, but they trust me.” 

“Okay mysterious stranger I will have have to take your word for it.” 

“if i was any other monster, i’d definitely have reason to worry.” 

“You keep saying mysterious things like that and you know I will be asking questions about your job eventually, just out of sheer curiosity.” 

“heh, well i am just trying to be reassuring that your family isn’t likely to come busting down my door anymore than your brother did.” Frisk went quiet. She honestly didn’t know if that would be the case. Her first apartment she had was her and her boyfriend’s which he became her fiance soon afterwards. The moment he passed away her parents helped moved her into the house for a couple of months before she got sick and tired of the overbearing of her parents. There was only so much she could take and she was already in mourning and when she tried to kill herself they sent her to the mental ward where, couple of months there, she checked herself out and set out to find a place on her own. To say her parents wouldn’t interfere... it would be a stretch she thought to herself.


	14. Chapter 14

“Probably so. Can you by chance show me my room? I think I need to take a nap.” 

“sure.” He set his half empty cup down and led her two doors down. It was on the opposite side of the bathroom. The room, despite having been her brother’s at one point, was pretty standard with a bed with dusty blue sheets and a pillow, a dresser and wardrobe and a nightstand as well.

“Convenient drunk spot. I have some money set aside that I saved up. I will be paying my share of the rent. No ifs, ands, buts or anything in between.” Frisk looked determined as she said this to Sans not crossing her words. 

“fine by me, but since i own the place now rent isn’t exactly an issue as it was originally. but, if you insist on it i’ll figure it out.” 

“You still have monthly expenses and other things. I will contribute my weight to help.” 

“water and electricity mostly.”

“Fine then half of those and groceries.” Frisk offered her hand to Sans to shake.

“i’ll work out a monthly fee for you. we’ll call the first month a trial period since i have no idea what the initial bill will be.” He shook her hand.

“Sounds perfect. I will buy supper for a while still because I don’t want a free ride. I am stubborn that way.” 

“hmmm, well there’s stuff around the house, if you’re going to be that stubborn just make a jar and put in an amount any time you use something, just don’t go overboard in stuffin’ that jar. i have a pretty good idea of how much everything costs since i’ve been feedin’ myself for a while now.” 

“I am a cheapskate for a reason. I coupon, well, attempted to. I still go for discounts. Will you do me one small tiny favor? Which in reality it is not small in all but it doesn’t sound too bad if I say it that way.” 

“what do you have in mind?” 

“I think I will be crashing and burning in a moment and well. I need someone I can talk to tomorrow before the shit hits the fan and right now you are the only I can trust to be honest with me. I know you won’t mince words with me and you will be fair about it. I honestly think you will be. Can you do that for me?” 

“yeah, i can do that.” Frisk left a gulp of her drink in the cup and handed it to Sans.

“Thank you. I really appreciate. In return I present this gift in return. There a indirect kiss like the one I think you gave me last night. Good day Sans I will either be up late tonight or wiped out all day.”  He nods, taking the cup with a slight smile. She was certainly an interesting one. Alphys had certainly known how to find the interesting people sometimes. He trusted his friend to only find the best... and, well, so far she was that. Even if no one else could see what he saw... He stared at the cup. Ah, what the hell. He drank the last bit then downed the rest in his own cup and took them both to the kitchen. Frisk went into her new room and collapsed on the bed not even seeing this indirect kiss that had happened but she didn’t care at that moment her hangover made her exhausted. She slept the whole day.

Alphys called Sans during the day and asked how they both were doing and even sending hangover medicine over. Sans thanked her for it, reassured her that he was okay and that Frisk was sleeping hers off.

Alphys: I k-know I am a w-worry l-lizard but I l-love you guys. M-make sure F-frisk drinks plenty of l-liquids because h-humans dehydrate faster and y-you make sure your m-magic levels maintain n-normal balance. 

Sans: yeah, i had some medicine here initially to help with that. probably why she’s sleepin’ it off. i’ll make sure there’s some water nearby though for when she wakes up again.

Alphys: T-thank you Sans. I a-appreciate you going the e-extra mile for me. See n-no taunting about d-dating all day! Are you p-proud of me?

Sans: yeah, i do appreciate that.

Alphys: O-once me and F-frisk are friends again I w-will help her find a good m-match for her. I think t-that will cheer her up. Thus I c-can still play m-matchmaker and not be b-bugging you! Win-Win! That is if she forgives me that is.

Sans: she’ll forgive ya eventually al. she’s just one of those souls... you always know how to pick ‘em. just don’t try too early to do so after she does.

Alphys: I-if I did I w-would have found that s-special someone for y-you. I guess I p-play matchmaker is b-because I am afraid m-myself of it. Ironic i-isn’t?

Sans: very, but i figured that was the reason.

Alphys: Anyway, I b-best let you r-rest. Take care of yourself.

Sans: dunno how much rest i’ll get. i got “work” today.

Alphys: C-can’t Papyrus cover?

Sans: not for this. besides, you and i both know you don’t refuse summons from the royals.

Alphys: T-true… good luck. I d-din’t tell them about F-frisk and the job and where s-she is. Just FYI

Sans: don’t intend to if i can escape it. see you later al.

Sans put the phone in his pocket, took the pill Alphys had sent and then teleported off to the house. He rapped on the door with the back of his hand, it was a rapid knock, letting them know who was at the door. 

Toriel, Asgore and Asriel were sitting in the royal dining room. The room had a feel of royalty and pictures of snails and family on the walls. It was a weird combination but it gave it a feeling that the family was very close and maybe a weird obsession with snails. Sans didn’t question their choice though, knowing about it; he’d seen it before though he really wondered in past times why snails....

“I think we should just bring her home.” Said the female goat monster, wearing a simple dress that fit her well. She glanced at the other goats in the room who exchanged glances.

“I still say she made her choice when she decided not to follow our traditions and mated out of being official. We raised her better. Now where is she at? Who knows. The last time I heard was from the factory we got her a job at and they said she quit. Alphys hasn’t said anything either. We just have to wait until she contacts us I guess.” Asriel didn’t comment on where Frisk was because he knew his parents would be at his door that very second for two different reasons. 

“Still if she comes home we can get her set up properly and maybe find a mate suited for her or even better she can stay here with us and we don’t have to worry about all of this all together.” Toriel said worriedly as Asriel finally got the courage to say something.

“Do you think it is wise to keep interfering with Frisk’s life?”

“I think what we did so far has only helped.” Toriel says and Asgore nodded in agreement. There was always a question what really happened to Frisk’s fiance that bothered Asriel though he would not dare ask it. If his suspicions were true then one of his parents either directly or indirectly got him killed. 

“Yes, we only want the best for you two. It just so happens your sister needs more help. We must show her the way to better herself and make her realize that her life could be easier and better if she just stayed in the path we want her to stay.”

“You mean to be part of the next generation of royalty?” Asriel asked as he stirred the tea in front of him.

“Exactly and to be safe at home with us.” Toriel says with a smile offering a slice of pie to the two and they shook their heads, turning down the slice of pie.

“What don’t you guys like snail pie?”

“It is unique mom.”  _ Maybe it is better Frisk stay with Sans. I can’t think this environment would be good for her. I didn’t realize how much they were involved in her life. Did she achieve anything on her own? Her friend was setup by them, her job, and her apartment. The only thing she did on her own was fall in love and got engaged and even then that blew up in her face.  _

Asriel sighed as he didn’t know what to do to make the situation any different. It wasn’t like she was going to listen to him in any shape or form. In the back of his mind he had a feeling he knew what his parents truly wanted from him. It made him sick to think that his parents wanted from him was possibly that him and Frisk would be mates. That is why he grew suspicious of them when Frisk’s fiance up and died soon after they met. It made sense to him in a lot of ways but again he stayed quiet. The door was being knocked which indicated to him that Sans had arrived to Asgore as he got up and went to retrieve him.

“Sans. It is good to see you. Would you please come in?” 

“of course.” He stepped in.

“We are all in the dining room area. There are matters we need to discuss with you in hope to resolve quickly and only your talent can make that possible.” Asgore guided him to the dining room area where the smell of slug pie was in the air and golden flower tea.  Sans only nodded.

“Sans dear, welcome, it has been too long. I will slice right into the issue with you in a moment. Would you like a piece of pie?” It was her weak attempt at a pun which got a soft chuckle out of Asgore as he took a seat.

“i appreciate it but i am afraid i ate before i got here.” 

“That is a shame. I will pack some so you can take it home with you. I guess I can’t stall any longer. We are looking for someone very important to us. Our daughter. We adopted her when she was a baby and we love her dearly but lately… she has been-”

“Rebellious, rotten and selfish.” Asgore said with gruff voice.

“Anyway, we heard from a little bird that she quit her job and we are just concerned about her and want her to come home as soon as possible so that we can take care of her.” Toriel said with a sweet smile. Asriel glanced at Sans and looked down. He wondered if he was going to tell his parents the truth.

“hmmm, well obviously you have had trouble with your daughter in the past. though i wonder if i might inquire as to why?” 

“That is a understatement. She is a little-”

“Dad no… don’t do that. Frisk is not a bad person because she fell in love. You need to stop that. If you are wondering why Frisk isn’t here and is off somewhere it is because you are all trying to control her and me…” Asriel blurted as he saw the glares from his parents.

“hmmmm. i’d say that’s a fair assessment, given what i’ve seen and heard.” Sans says after a moment. He wasn’t going to give away that he had allowed her into his home or that he was going to help her follow her dreams... but if Asriel revealed they had at least seen each other he wasn’t going to deny it. 

“She needs us. She wouldn’t even have had a job without us or that apartment. We are everything she needs.” Toriel says trying to justify her actions.

“well, while the job market is a tough place i am not sure that is an accurate assessment of someone if they have not been given a chance to fail. i went to school to pursue my passion and only do what i do now because i failed to find my own way and my father offered me an opportunity.” 

“Waste of money that was. She went to one year and she met that boy. I wish-” Asgore was furious at the thought of Frisk’s former fiance. 

“Now dear we are not here to talk about that. There is a time and place for that. Sans you have the power to see souls. I think you will be able to find her and bring her home to us. I entrust you with this task as I hope you won’t hurt her and will bring her home safe to me.” Her voice slightly gave way a little as Sans could see Asriel roll his eyes.

“while i agree that i have the ability you are seeking... i’m declining to help you in this. see, i’ve already made a commitment i have no intentions of backing out of.” 

“What agreement is that?” Toriel asked wondering.

“someone asked for my help. i told them i would, that i would help them learn to prove themselves capable and, maybe along the way, as a friend i could help them conquer their ghosts too.” 

“I see.” Toriel said with pursed lips.

“You know where Frisk is and you are not telling us. Is that what is goin’ on!?” Asgore demanded while getting up from his seat.

“in a nutshell. yes.” Sans replies, shifting his gaze to the king. 

“Do not forget who you serve. It is not her but the King and Queen.”

“i might serve the crown, but you know my services to her aren’t as the judge. merely as one friend to another who simply wishes to see them have a chance to succeed. she is unaware of what i even am as per the agreement of the job.” 

“Asgore calm down, we will just go over to his place and convince her to come with us. If not one thing it will be another way to get her to come home.” Toriel said cleaning up the table. 

“She does have her own bed this time or has she fallen into old habits.” Asgore was pissed and was throwing mud just because he could.

“that’s quite the insult you’re throwing at me.” Sans narrows his gaze a little, he might serve them but that did not mean he had to stand there if an insult like that was tossed about.

“Notice he didn’t disagree about Frisk just about himself.”

“i disagree on both grounds and i think if you knew her at all you wouldn’t be so quick to use such language.” 

“I thought I did until she went off and did what she did. The moment she did that…”

“yeah, i know about her fiance. and considering she’s human, not monster, i can’t see how it’s fair of you to think you can judge their actions. you know humans are not like us. they don’t see things the way we do nor is it a practice of theirs, since before the industrial age, to keep that kind of a vow.” 

“It is sickening thing. Toriel and I have fights ever so often but we marked each other and we did it right. Her doing that was the indirect way reason why he died.”

“DAD! How could you even say that?”

“is that so? so are you saying you would go that far simply because you wish to make her something she is not?” Sans asked evenly. He didn’t like the implications here.

“I wouldn’t and you can check my soul if you don’t believe me. I never did it.”


	15. Chapter 15

“you already know i don’t have to, but that doesn’t mean the intent isn’t there all the same.”

“That might be then.” Asriel rubbed his forehead.

“Sans, I know this is last minute but may I spend the night? I am… I need to get out of here. This is just too much.”

“sure pal. and the longer i’m here the more and more i’m beginning to understand you and her.”

“What do you mean?” Toriel asked as she came back from the kitchen after wrapping a pie for them to take.

“let me just say what i first said when he approached me those years ago... you can hide from the public, maybe even from those in your own home, but i can see the truth no matter how much you try and hide it. the soul never lies and its intentions are always as bright as the sun to my eyes.” 

“You have no idea. You are not a parent and you can’t claim we did wrong by our children I am just a little overprotective and he is a little traditional is all.” Toriel tried to explain away the issues.

“oh no? have you forgotten the past so easily then? or perhaps he never told you that due to your demands of my father i basically raised my own brother since before he could crawl.” 

“He serves-” She pursed her mouth as Asriel stood by Sans already grabbing a backpack worth of clothes.

“yes, he does, and he did more than his fair share when he could have been at home raising me and my brother when we had no one else. don’t forget that my family has been more than simply loyal.” 

“Come on Sans. Don’t have to waste your breath on them.”

“Why you snot nosed punk! Say it to my face!” Asgore fumed as he glared at his son for betraying him. Sans stood between them both.

“cool your jets before you stop by. i’m not going to let you in otherwise, i prefer not to have my home burnt to ashes thank you.” He then held out a hand to Asriel. He took it. This meeting was over. Sans teleported the two of them into the house.

“God dammit I am so sorry.”

“for what? i doubt you knew what they were going to ask.” 

“I didn’t but I saw a ugly look in the mirror when I listened to them all day about-… and I realized I am no better than them at how I treated her. I am sorry for how I behaved earlier today, trying to convince her to go home.” He sat on the couch just upset about everything.

“don’t worry about it, you might have asked her come back, but like with them, i can see your intentions. you are more concerned about her, in a different sort of way i guess. you don’t want to control her. she’s your sister so of course you’re concerned about what happens to her and i can see why you might be considering this is kind of rash and all, but i think this was the sort of thing she needed because she needs to be herself.” 

“To be honest I didn’t know a lot of things that my parents were hiding from me until now. I haven’t lived there for years and it seems being empty nesters drove them mad. I don’t know what else to explain their thinking. I didn’t know her living space and job were created just for her. Apparently, she used to put labels on boxes to ship because mom thought it would be the safest job there.”

“it might have been safe, but the job was wearing on her. i saw that when she and al first came by the parlor. she hated that job and her life at that point. she wanted out, but didn’t know how.” 

“I can see that being an issue. I just didn’t know to be honest. I held a grudge against her for years because I thought she was being spoiled by mom and dad. I didn’t realize how wrong I was until now.”

“well, you know the old saying. hindsight is 20/20.” 

“The question becomes do I even tell her about the living situation and job? It would just destroy her ego. I know I would be upset if roles were reversed.”

“well, she did quit the job... i think she already knew based on what she told me earlier today. something about crashing and burning. you know... now that i think of it... i think you can actually be of some help.” 

“How? Just let me know and I will do what I can.”

“by acting as a model. she asked me a few weeks ago if i’d teach her. i had no reason to say no and some of the others at the office have accused me of hogging my talent instead of teaching others... so i figured why not? she’s got a natural knack for it too. made my hands feel pretty nice even though she’d never done it before professionally.” 

“Free massages and I get to help my sister. Sounds like a deal made in heaven for me.” Asriel smirked.

“there’s one other thing to this deal.” 

“I figure there was a catch.”

“she’s insisting on paying rent, but i don’t really need her to... so what i need you to do is to take whatever she gives me and find a way to use it towards her. and to not ever tell her.” 

“I will open a bank account and deposit it in there. When she completes her lesson we will give it back as a graduation present. Just rounded it out of course. I shouldn’t have presumed she turned out spoiled because mom basically intimidated every teacher in our school and dad didn’t help with that kind of stuff either but then again. I was jealous of the attention Frisk got over me as a kid.”

“sounds like a plan to me. i’ll wire it to you over the phone every time i get it.” 

“Yep, I live across the way a bit but I would like to visit more to get to know my sister better. I feel like a dunce missing out many years of bonding because of jealousy.”

“you’re welcome to come over any time.” 

“Shall I do the 3 am drunk wake up.” Asriel laughed recalling times when he stumbled through the door. Sans chuckled. 

“let’s try to keep that to a minim, one drunk around here is more than enough i think.” 

“So who is the worst drunk you or her in this circumstance. If you say me I will just ignore you.” Sans laughed.

“she’s a fun, happy drunk, so i can’t say she is.” 

“You are too. Especially when you do your comedy act. Have you told her about that yet- no you said you guys only know each other a few days. I shouldn’t jump to conclusions about stuff like that.”

“you’re right there, i haven’t told her about the comedy act or the food cart. i only just recently paid the last of this place off in the last month or so. so i’ll be able to rest a little easier and a bit more now. frisk is still asleep likely in your old room. i’ll grab the stuff for you so you can sleep either in that room or out here.” Sans headed upstairs and came back down with a sleeping bag and a pillow for him. 

“It would be like old times bunking in the same room. I don’t think I can do that to her as she probably think I am trying to make her to come to our folk’s place. No, it would be best to sleep out here and talk to her in the morning.” Asriel set the sleeping bag on the couch and glanced at Sans. “Thanks for getting me out of there.”

“it’s what friends are for.” He replies with a smile. 

“just try not to make this a habit yeah? i can’t really make it a habit of denying the royals without some seriously good reasons.” 

“You didn’t do it without a good reason. We both chose to keep it a secret for a smart reason.” He settled into the sleeping bag.

“well, dad always did say that one of the best things a man can do is protect those who cannot protect themselves.” 

“I just wonder how much we should intervene though. We will discuss this more tomorrow. I think I should tell Frisk the whole situation. I hope it doesn’t make things worse though.” 

“well, i’ll be around until lunch time.” 

“Okay we will see if she is up for it in the morning.” Asriel settled into the sleeping bag and yawned. 

“Good night Sans.” He soon fell asleep trying to think of what to say to Frisk. Sans left the room to let him sleep and to get some rest himself.

The next day Frisk tried to mentally prepare herself to meet her parents and whomever will be there with them. She could go over to their house but she’d rather not be stuck there. She was pacing back and forth debating what is the best way to do this. With the booze out of her system it was pretty clear all that she had done and that alone was troubling to her. It was odd to wake up in a strange bed that wasn’t her own, but it was comfortable and the place had a more home feel to it than her old place ever did. Which reminded her she needed to still take the stuff out and get out of her lease.  _ I shouldn’t have drank so much and half of my problems wouldn’t have happened. Still the majority of me still doesn’t feel too guilty about the whole situation so there is a plus. _

Frisk looked at her phone several missed calls from Alphys, Toriel, Asgore and Asriel were on her phone. There was even a couple from Undyne probably on request from Alphys to see if she was purposely avoiding Alphys’ phone calls alone. She wasn’t quite wrong there as she was avoiding the calls yesterday and even that morning. The reason being is that she didn’t even know where to begin with all of this. It was overwhelming her quickly and she knew if her mother had her way she would be moving home and she would rearrange everything for her. Frisk would be safe there.  She walked into the living room and saw her brother sleeping on the couch and she almost flipped her lid seeing him.

“ASRIEL! What the fuck are you doing here? I am not going home! I said I would call them. Go away!” Asriel stirred from his sleep. 

“Good morning Frisk. How are you?”

“I will be much better the moment you leave my house.” 

“Look, I am not here to cause you trouble honestly. I am here to help.” 

“morning to you too.” Sans stuck his head out of his room, dressed in a simple white t-shirt and black shorts.

“I think we have a nasty visitor.” Frisk says grabbing a pillow and keeps whacking Asriel over the head with him covering his face.

“calm down will ya? he asked if he could stay here to avoid all the drama from yesterday. i told him he could.” 

“Really?”

“in a nutshell... your folks don’t like it when someone refuses ‘em so yeah.” 

“Refuse them what?” Frisk stopped whacking him over the head with a pillow.

“Let’s go sit at the table and we will discuss this. Please?” Asriel asked as he got himself off the couch stretching. He walked over to the table yawning.

“Did you keep some of my tea when I lived here, Sans?” Frisk moved to the table glaring at Asriel as she didn’t trust what his intentions are.

“of course.” He walked over to the kitchen and started heating some water in a kettle.

“I can’t believe you will let him here after what he said yesterday.” Frisk muttered crossing her arms. She was wearing plain pj bottoms and a white tank top.

“why don’t you let us tell you what exactly happened yesterday before you make that judgement, and the tea is a good drink for the morning.” 

“Indeed, it calms the nerves and helps the mind wake up to the morning.”

“you want any honey, lemon or sugar in yours frisk?” Sans asks as the water started to heat up and he opened a cabinet to pull out the tea packet he’d put into the water once it was hot enough.

“I don’t know. I am still not feeling good about this whole thing.” Frisk looked away feeling like she was trying to figure out what to do. It wasn’t a complicated question but the distrust between her and Asriel was deep and it showed. Asriel moved out of their house after graduating high school and she rarely saw him afterwards. She had no idea that Asriel even lived with Sans or who Sans was.  When the kettle whistled Sans took it off the stove top and lightly dunked the tea bag in, gently tugging it and encouraging the tea to soak into the warm water before letting the lid keep it in and pouring cups for each of them.

“You like honey in yours don’t you Frisk?” Asriel asked towards Frisk.

“I think I will put lemon in mine… no put honey. He is right I like honey in mine. I am just not happy with everything going on.” Sans nodded and added a teaspoon of honey into her cup and a single sugar cube in his own.

“Where do we even begin Sans?” Asriel says taking his cup and stirring the lemon in his.

“i have an idea.” He replies, stirring in his sugar cube. 

“so, yesterday morning i got a text from your mother. i told you i kind of worked like a bodyguard for them, in a way. the text said they had a job for me. so i sent a copy to dad so i’d be excused from work to do whatever it was they had in mind.” 

“I am guessing you were going to take the day off no matter what I chose to do that day huh?” 

“it’s not normally a good idea to ignore summons. so technically, yes. anyway, i headed over there and found your brother was there with your parents. in a nutshell, they basically asked me to find you and bring you back to them. i refused.” 

“It is true Frisk. We didn’t tell them where you are but…” 

“not that they didn’t try and force it out of me by pulling the whole servitude thing, but i’d already made agreements with you that they couldn’t have known about. i ain’t one to double cross without a good reason and to me, that was a far cry from a good reason to hand you over.” 

“That doesn’t explain why  **he** is here.” Frisk crossed her legs and was tapping her foot. It was so clear that she was agitated. 

“he decided to voice his thoughts on your parents’ attempt to micromanage you. aware of the likely backlash, he basically asked for sanctuary.” 

“How do I know that he is just pretending to just to get to me?” 

“I wouldn’t do that. You know I say things as they are and I stood up trying to stand up for you. Look there is more to this and you need to know this.”

“What else is there? My parents are already trying to control me in every way.”  Sans took a sip before saying.

“do you really think she needs to know what i suspect you’re about to say? honestly, the idea occurred to me after we left the house and returned here.” 

“It was that. I just don’t know if we should keep this from her. Should we?” 

“If you two want time to yourselves I will just go and sit in my room.” She was teetering on the edge and felt a deep depression that she hadn’t felt in a long time.

“just say it, unless you want me to. i have a feeling that keeping secrets at this point might be more detrimental to you actually repairing your relationship than anything.”

“Just SAY it then!” Frisk yelled as she looked at the two, slamming her tea cup down breaking it. Sans sighed.

“from what you’ve told me and that little scene... i figured out what your parents likely might have in mind for you. i know that your relationship was never anything like that, but considering what they said about your ex-fiance.... i have a fair reason to believe that they actually hoped that you would fall in love with asriel and thus secure the royal bloodline that way, though you were adopted into the family rather than blood.” 

“That and the fact mom and dad secured everything for you. Your job and your apartment. They arranged it all.” Asriel added.

“that was what made me suspicious at first, when i learned from you that you had gained things from them like that, because it’s tradition that any one who is considered to be brought into the royal family through marriage is usually put through a “grooming” process. setting them up to obtain certain things, to act certain ways, and so forth. sort of things that you read happened back in the day in human history when monarchy ruled the day.” 

“They-They never wanted me to be me. I w-was setup from the beginning. Just like my original parents I was never wanted for anything but to serve an end. They got rid of me and my adopted parents just wanted to use me. Probably to say that they merge humans and monsters in royalty to get more attention to the cause. I should have guessed.” Frisk got up from the table and felt her little hope for humanity evaporate in front of her. 

“It isn’t the end of the world and we are here for you.” Asriel says trying to be reassuring. 

“he’s right, though i imagine it feels like exactly what you told me the day before. the whole crashing and burning.” 

“Yeah…” She didn’t want to be controlled anymore. Frisk just wanted it all to end. 

“I am going to… I don’t want to live anymore. I am so tired of being a puppet of being used. I am so frustrated and I will do the world a favor if I just kill myself.” 

“yeah, i’m sure you are frustrated but that isn’t the answer. besides, i did promise i’d help you learn.” 

“H-how do I know y-you won’t flip under my p-parent’s rule? I have n-nothing. No home no job. I have nothing I can claim I did on my own that my parents didn’t take from me.” 

“You got us. Alphys is concerned about you and Undyne. The people you met at the factory, mom and dad couldn’t have influenced them all.” 

“To think I did something. ANYTHING! It is a giant joke my life is.” 

“i don’t think so. after all, you’re the one who decided to break free from their influence a couple nights ago as for your parents... i only take on certain jobs. i’m not their puppet, just a servant. they are probably royally pissed at both me and asriel for standing against them.” Frisk glanced at Sans and at the table picking up the broken tea cup pieces and threw them away.

“May I talk to you privately Sans? Just for a moment.” Frisk asked quietly. Sans nods.

“I need a moment I will be right back Asriel okay?” She headed towards Sans’ room and sat on his bed. He’d left the cup on the table, following her. 

“I am sorry. I am so sorry. You shouldn’t have to deal with all my problems. I will move out and you don’t have to deal with the stress of my parents then.”

“even if you hadn’t moved in this was likely to happen anyway.” 

“They would probably convince me that I was crazy that I need to stay at home.” 

“well, they might try, but somehow i doubt you’d believe it.” 

“I wanted to talk to you alone because right now I think you are the only one I can trust.” She looked at her hands in her lap. 


	16. Chapter 16

“I am putting a lot of faith in you. I know there is a chance that you might end up betraying me but I am willing to take that risk. If this turns out to be a lie and you betray me. I don’t think I will be able to continue any further.” 

“that’s a heck of a thing to lay in someone’s lap there jd, but i won’t betray yer trust.”

“I shouldn’t have phrased it like that but I wanted to be honest with you. Can I-” Frisk didn’t know if she could even ask for a favor like that from Sans since they barely really knew each other. She wanted a hug. He waited to see if she would finish that question.

“Will you give me a hug? You don’t have to if you don’t want to. I just- It is stupid I am sorry we should go back.” 

“i might not have organs, but i’m not that kinda heartless.” He moved over to her and gently wrapped his arms around her. She returned the hug, appreciating this gesture very much, and nuzzled her faced in his chest.

“Thank you. You went up and beyond to help me. I am so grateful I met you.” 

“we’ll see how long that lasts after a few lessons.” He joked lightly. She lightly slapped his arm as she hugged him.

“I imagine it will be the other way around. Is Asriel being honest? Did he really do all that yesterday for me?” 

“yeah. he’s made some mistakes in the past, but he’s been truthful since coming here.” He could feel her nod a little against his body.

“One last thing. Did my parents say anything about my fiance? If they went and admitted everything so far. I can’t believe I am asking this but were they involved in his demise?” 

“no, they weren’t responsible for what happened, but their unwarranted malice was what sparked the idea about what they intended for you both in my skull.” Frisk back away from Sans and glanced at the door.

“I don’t feel that way about him. He is my brother. Besides that we really don’t get along that well either.” 

“i kinda got that idea from when i saw you two interacting and how you talk about one another. he is hoping to try and patch up the relationship you do have though, according to him, he flew the coop at one point and didn’t realize how manipulative they were being.” 

“He left the moment he graduated high school. He went to college and I guess moved with you. I had no idea where he went. For over nine years he would show up for holidays and that is about it.” 

“maybe you two should sit down and talk about why that is. i think he might surprise you.” Frisk took Sans hand and squeezed it.

“Okay, I will. I cannot stress this enough but thank you for being my friend and helping me. You are very important to me. I will work hard and hopefully be worthy of all the kindness you have showed me.” She looked at him with a smile. He returned the smile.

“i’m sure this will be interesting, if nothing else.” He hadn’t actually noticed she’d been still holding his hand this entire time. 

“I agree. Okay I will give Asriel a chance. What the heck could go wrong? I will slap him if he tries to do something funny.” 

“fair enough, he told me he didn’t want to share a room with you last night because he didn’t want you accusing him of trying to drag you back. not that it seemed to stop you apparently.” 

“It is true. I would have gone crazy on him and it would have been much worse I guarantee it.” 

“and this morning wasn’t crazy? remind me to never get on your bad side.” He’d been half awake when he’d heard the commotion in the living room. Though he wondered why Asriel had insisted the living room as his camp out rather than bunking in one of the two smaller rooms upstairs except, he reflected, that maybe Asriel was a little claustrophobic... given that one room upstairs was full of just boxes and the other was a work station of sorts.

“It was but it was kinda therapeutic in a sense too.” 

“well, if getting hit with a pillow is the worst i get, i’ll count myself lucky.” He chuckled a bit.

“That is true. Now to give you a new kiss. I think I will come up with a new kiss for you everyday. By the time I graduate you will have over a million kisses from me. Each one showing you how much I appreciate you.” Frisk lifted his hand and press her lips against the back of his hand. 

“Wish me luck. I will need it.” 

“that’s one heck of a way to show appreciation, but i’m not complaining.” Frisk let go of his hand and got up. 

“Until you find a girlfriend and that girlfriend sees I am doing this and then woo boy… you will be so screwed.” Frisk left him sitting on the bed going back to the dining area.  He laughed.

“yeah, like that’s going to happen any time soon.” 

“Tell that to all the girls who keep throwing themselves at you.” 

“well, they can keep trying, but they don’t know what your parents and brother do. i can see souls. so i’m not going to just accept anyone, try as they might.” 

“W-wait… what?” Frisk looked back into the room. 

“it’s an inherited skill. it’s how i’ve kept my job and one of the reasons why, regardless of my choices, that your parents aren’t likely to try and replace me any time soon without me knowing it.” 

“I can’t believe you can see souls. That is like seeing… I can’t even think straight to come up a example. Wait you can see my soul isn’t that like the most private thing for monsters?”

“yeah. imagine how your parents reacted when they found out. believe me if i wasn’t talented in escape i might have been dust instead.” 

“I can see that.” Frisk closed the door behind her and went up to Sans. 

“I always wondered what my soul looked like. I heard human souls are different colors. Is that true?” 

“mhmm. yours is a very rare kind. not that your parents know. in fact, i wager i’m the only one who does.” 

“Wow that is awesome. Is it like multi-colored? Is it drunk because I can totally relate to that or wearing a clown nose.” He chuckles at that.

“nah. though human souls have a bit of every soul trait, there’s only one color that dominates. i take it you want to know.”

“Please!... if you would be okay with it? I am just interested in seeing what it looks like and stuff. Humans cannot summon the soul like monsters can.” 

“that’s a bit of a misconception, humans are capable of magic it’s just that such teachings were lost with the industrial age. but yeah, i’m good with it.” He held up a hand, sky blue energy crackling over it before there was a tugging sensation and a ruby red heart appeared from her to hover in the air before her.

“Wow, who needs a ruby when you have something like this. I guess if my heart fails I can replace it with my soul.” 

“heh, not exactly. your trait is a wild card... revered and feared. the red soul of determination. one of the most powerful in existence.” 

“No way. I haven’t been able to do anything special.” 

“if you have enough will, enough determination... you can not only do anything, but you can transcend even death.” 

“That sounds nice but reality is we are not going to be able beat death.”

“it kinda figures they wouldn’t teach you magic. the reason the red soul is feared is because you have the power over time itself. able to go back and change things. so, let’s say you fell down a mountain and broke your leg. if you possessed enough determination, you could go back to a point in time before you fell and prevent that fall. no one but a red soul could likely explain exactly how it works when you die... but it’s not unheard of that red souls live for centuries until they decide it is their time to go. reliving life over and over until they are ready to move on and no one but any other red soul is ever the wiser of it... or rather, anyone else who might have enough determination in their own soul to remember it... humans call it deja vu.” 

“You mean I could have saved Simon.” That put her in a deep shock and felt so guilty. 

“it might be possible, might not be. there are some things even a red soul can’t change. some points in time that if you change them... the whole fabric of the timeline begins to unravel. i’ve not been around for it, but i’ve heard from my father about stories passed down of such times from monsters who were previously in my position. those who end up in my job normally have a rather unusually high amount of determination in their soul for monsters. making them the most ideal for the job, even if their talents have varied; normally they’re the only ones who remember if a red soul decides to reset. the thing is though, you can only reset back to your last save and since you didn’t even know the magic of your own soul until now, i wager that it’d be difficult for you to go that far back without going all the way back to the day you were first born.”

“I suppose.” 

“the day you came into the world would be the only sure-fire save in your life. there might be other points... but there’s no guarantee if you’re not even aware you have the power. and going back that far... there’d be very little chance you’d remember this timeline. the human mind is a very capable thing, but memory is something developed in childhood, not an ability you’re born with. in which case, things would likely just repeat themselves and we’d be right back here again once time reached this point again.” 

“If you can remember things, did I do such a thing?” He shook his head.

“so far no one has reloaded the timeline at any point since i was born. i wasn’t even sure if i’d ever meet a red soul. it’s not exactly a pre-ordained thing that all of those like me meet the red souls.” 

“Got it, well you got another first. Congrats.” 

“yup. guess i got lucky. dad said there was a red soul besides you when he was young, but he never met them. whoever they were, they only reset twice before giving up the ghost i guess.” Frisk glanced at her soul and leaned against Sans just looking at her soul thinking.

“I’m just not sure if the chance would come if I had to reset that I would. Maybe because I really have nothing right now to reset for.” 

“makes sense. though, if you have another reset point besides your birth, it would be something.... major. some point in time that you would never want to forget even if you lost every other memory. that particular day would be locked into your soul.” Frisk flushed deeply as a memory of her and her love was a significant moment when he proposed to her. It was a beautiful day. 

“though i think it might surprise you what that might be. it’s not always the most obvious of things.” 

“There are a few. I imagine it would be Simon’s funeral I imagine.”

“the only way to know for sure would be to summon the power. from what i’ve heard... it’s kinda like a video game. where summoning the power makes these buttons appear. some sort of pop up menu i think.” 

“I am too scared to do it besides I don’t want to relive that day.” Frisk closed her eyes and gripped her necklace trying not to cry.

“don’t blame you.” His magic gently washed over the soul and it went back into her.

“I think I need to see someone about-. I just don’t want to forget him. I been told to go seek help to talk to someone about losing him but I am afraid they will make me forget him and I don’t want to.” 

“well, maybe you should take someone with you then.” 

“Who would want to go to that with me? It would be so awkward for anyone to go with me. I can’t imagine anyone want to hear that.”

“well that’s why you’d take someone you trust. someone you know who cares about you and not just the abilities you have.” 

“I would ask you but I can’t ask you to do this.” 

“hmm, well you could but i think you might want to ask your brother first. i think he might be a little hurt to find out you’d ask me to do something like before him.” 

“Do you think he would be able to accept me after knowing what me and my fiance were intimate?”

“i think you should ask him that. he is your brother after all.” Frisk nods and stands up and pats her chest.

“You are right okay. I am going to go and talk to Asriel right now.” He watched as she walked out.  _ huh... so i was willing to do that and i’ve known her.... three days now? this feeling.... am i going stir crazy or something? this isn’t like me to just jump into things like this... now i’m suddenly in the middle of a family feud. i can only imagine what pap and dad would say if they knew...  _ Sans lingered in the room with his thoughts and to give Frisk time to speak with her brother alone.

“Hey I was wondering if you were going to come back. I made breakfast. I know when you were in high school. You were a hard core vegetarian because you reasoned-” Asriel says with a smirk.

“How can I eat animals when animals raise me.” Frisk said with a smile feeling touched he remembered that.

“That is it. I made pancakes for you since I wasn’t sure if you wanted sausage or bacon.”

“I changed since then and now I eat meat now.”

“Ahh… well we all change. There is bacon and sausage you can eat if you want some.”

“Well about changes. I owe you an apology Azzy. I am sorry. I should have believed you when you said what you said. If you really mean what you said, that you want to get closer to me, that you will help me. Will you come with me to see a counselor for grieving?” Asriel’s face softened and went over setting the plate on the table and hugging Frisk. 


	17. Chapter 17

“Of course, I know he meant so much to you. I will be there for you. I am just glad you are just giving me a chance to be close to you again.” Frisk returned the embrace and she smiled into his chest. If she never met Sans, her and Asriel probably wouldn’t be hugging it out right now. She backed up and nodded.

“I am glad to have my brother back. I am going to make you and Sans proud, I promise you that. I am going to become a massage therapist.”

“I heard from Sans. He is making me your guinea pig for you so you best not break my back until I need sick days.” Frisk smirked punching his arm gently.

“OW Sans! She is hurting me! I need protection.” Asriel whines with a joking tone as Frisk rolls her eyes. 

“Oh my god. Thank god you are my brother or I would totally deny we are related.”

“We aren’t. Didn’t someone not tell you that you are adopted or do you shave everyday?” Asriel teased. 

“Oh wait you do have horns… and here I thought you were a demon.” 

“Ha ha. You keep picking on me and I will shove you into a closet and then we will prove that I am demon.”

“Ouch, using my claustrophobia against me?” Frisk nodded as he faked getting hurt. 

“okay, no killing each other in the house. too messy.” Sans says as he comes into the room.

“Don’t you just need a vacuum for Asriel?”

“That is so harsh sister. Sans I made you eggs with ketchup on top.” A plate sat on the table with eggs and ketchup. There was also pancakes, waffles, sausage, bacon and eggs on the table as well.

“i dunno... didn’t anyone ever tell you monster dust is like glitter? it clings to everything and gets everywhere.” 

“I didn’t know that. That would be a pain.”

“azrel, you probably need to spend half your time teaching your sis about magic and everything you were taught as a kid because apparently your parents didn’t think she needed to know.” 

“They kept her separate from me most of my life. When you suggested that mom and dad are setting us up. I think you are probably right. So that we don’t feel like brother and sister.” Asriel commented as he settled down to his plate.

“all the more reason to tell her. just leave out the puberty part, she probably doesn’t need to know that.”

“I would like to learn about magic. I think it will be interesting.” Frisk comments eating some of the pancakes. Sans ate a plate as well.

“That can be fun. I am off for the summer because I am a teacher at a high school for monsters. I will have two months pretty much to help you with this.” Frisk almost spit up her orange juice shocked to hear this.

“Y-you are a teacher?”

“Heh, I am guessing mom never told you. Yep, I teach monster history and magic that is why Sans asked if I can teach that to you. Isn’t that right Sans? Remember all those late night cramming for the tests I had?”

“don’t remind me. you talked me into helping you grade papers and i still don’t know how you even managed it aside from handing over a bottle of ketchup in the deal.” 

“That is why I handed you over a bottle of ketchup. I swear some kids' handwriting styles should be used for torture for someone to read.” Frisk laughed.

“Okay so I am basically going back to school.”

“Basically, but you are going to be taught by two talented monsters who will drive you nuts. The one question remains, would you be okay if I live on the couch until school starts. That will give me a chance to get to know you better.” 

“I wouldn’t mind if you are okay with it. You will have to help move though!” Asriel smirked.

“There is always a catch. Though it might be smart to move you here soon. I will call a moving truck and we can get you moved out soon. How much stuff do you own?” Asriel asked as he started to scroll on his phone looking at some things.

“I own a couch, a bed, a TV, some clothes, and other things.”

“that’ll be easy enough.” Sans replies after finishing his breakfast, having mostly been listening to the two while he ate. 

“Are we going to the spa today Sans?” Frisk asked wondering if they were going to do their first lesson.

“Sans do you have any appointments?” Asriel asked almost at the same time as Frisk. 

“I can’t even call jynx on that.” 

“not today.” 

“I got a truck reserved. I will go pick it up. You guys go ahead to the apartment. I have a feeling you might be seeing mom still today Frisk.” 

“what’s the address?” 

“It is 247 S 34th street. It is about 6 blocks away from Grillby’s.” 

“Pffttt… man who knew we lived so close to each other. From here it is like 4 blocks to Grillby’s too. Although if Sans had it his way we would live in Grillby’s.” Asriel laughs. 

“don’t think i didn’t try.” 

“Alright guys finish your breakfasts. I am going to call Alp-” Frisk was going to call to see if she would help with the moving but she remembered what happened and she paused. Asriel glanced at Frisk and deciding if he should say something or not.

“I will text her and let her know after we move that I moved from my apartment.”

“She didn’t let mom and dad know know where you were. I think you should give her a second chance.” 

“that’s not the grievance frisk has with our smartie unfortunately.” 

“Is this one of those issues I will have to wait to find out or do I have your trust to know it now?” Asriel asked wondering.

“she found out her parents sent al to meet up with her. so she’s not happy about that. they’ll have to work that one out.” 

“I see.”

“I will talk to her tonight via text. I just lost my trust with her and I am still hurt from that.” Frisk admitted. Asriel got up and clicked some things on his phone.

“I am going to head out and grab the truck and I am paying for this. Frisk I see the look you are giving me and no you don’t owe me. You will repay this debt with free massages to me.” Frisk looked at Asriel with kind of a surprised look and then she rolled her eyes as he finished his statement. He head for the door and waved at the pair.

“Bye Azzy drive safe.”

“Will do!” Asriel left leaving the pair alone.

“We survived the morning. I am glad I took your advice.” 

“i figured you would survive.” He smiled.

“Just barely, I think I might need a drink by tonight though.” Frisk smirked laughing a little. 

“Are you ready to come over to my place? I didn’t think I would invite a male over my place since my fiance.” 

“about as ready as i think i’m ever going to be considering we still haven’t passed the one week mark.” 

“Hehe. We are rushing a little but I think we should take that step. I want you to come to my bedroom.” Frisk winked at Sans and laughed a little. Her tone was a little sultry as she says it. He flushed a little at that.

“ha ha, okay, let’s not take it quite  _ that _ far.” 

“Oh but I want to go farther than that. I know you will move me in ways most will- I can’t even continue.” Frisk had a flush, laughing. 

“okay, let’s head over there before your brother gets any ideas. i swear the guy is just on this side of such ideas. especially if someone mentions it.” 

“Hmm… who mention what? You mean your girl followers? I should see if one those are suited for you.” Frisk got up and washed the dishes. She still didn’t know that Alphys was trying to set them up together. 

“You mean my parents?” 

“i mean just anyone honestly.”

“That make sense. Crap me living here is going to make it difficult for you to date. I mean I know you don’t like to date much but I imagine you probably want a romantic life eventually. Although hearing me telling you about my lost love probably didn’t help at all.”

“pff, difficult to date she says. i don’t date jd. i think i’ll survive.” 

“I suppose so and who knows in time what will happen. Shall we go?” Frisk went up to him and wrapped her arms around him. She was wearing a perfume today that had a lavender smell to it. 

“you smell like a flower today jd. guess you like that scent.” He put his arms around her in a gentle but firm embrace.

“I do but I don’t think you can drink me.” 

“heh, i’m not a hummingbird.” He replied back before making the jump, landing them a few feet from the complex’s front door. Out in the front was Asgore’s black car. Frisk sighed.

“looks like company. can’t say i’m surprised but let’s go we didn’t come here to back out.” 

“Crap… do you think they went inside?” 

“if they have a key, probably. or if you gave them permission via your landlord.” 

“They don’t have a key. Come on let’s go.” The room was down the hall on the first floor and Sans knew which room it was because the door was ripped off. Frisk was going to run ahead when Sans grabbed her by the wrist.

“Sans they probably are throwing away my stuff. There isn’t much I have and… what if they throw away my pictures?” 

“let me go first. asgore might have a temper but ripping off a door that way... trust that i can protect myself, but having to protect you too at the same time from that kinda force is not so easy. i’ll do what i can.” 

“Alright, I will stay outside of the building.” 

“thanks.” He gave her a grateful look. 

“Please don’t get hurt.” 

“i’ll be fine.” He smiled then strode into the apartment and loudly cleared his throat. This could be nasty... Frisk made good with her promise and went outside to wait to see what will happen. Asriel will be there soon enough. When Sans entered into the apartment he came across a disaster. Things thrown everywhere. Pictures were torn apart. As he picked up one he recognize as this Simon person with Frisk. That is when one monster came out of Frisk’s room. 

“Gee… Asgore Sans is here.” The blob like monster was knocking things over as he went over. Asgore came out of another room and made his way to Sans.

“okay jello, out. this is the one chance you get.” Sans says evenly before locking gazes with Asgore and the air became tense as magic crackled.

“One second… yo bro we better get out before we get covered in dust.” The second blob which plopped out of the fridge. It seemed it consumed all the contents of the fridge as remains of food still floated in the monster.

“cough up your g. that food ain’t yours to take.” He comments.

“Don’t listen to him. He doesn’t own it. I do. I own the building. I can do whatever I want.” Asgore growled. A bone slammed in front of the blob.

“i don’t ask twice.” 

“Yo I got it for my bro.” The one blob shook and 50 g fell out of him. “I think that should cover it. No need to dust anyone. We are just doing our job.” 

“last i knew, stealing wasn’t part of it... or destruction of personal property.” He growled the last, his gaze not leaving Asgore.

“We are out of here. You two… yeah byes.” The minions rolled out of there as fast as they could. 

“You always knew how to make an entrance. Where is she?” 

“what’s it to you? you’re obviously here bent on some imagined revenge... ransacking it like you own it. destroying pictures because you can? since when did  **you** sink so low?”

“Do you know how to break a horse? You reign them and push them to their limit until they give up.” 

“yeah... and do you know what the difference between a horse and a human is? because from where i’m standing, you’re pushing on breaking peace treaty laws for your own selfish gains.” 

“I am trying to solidify it.”

“by pushing her into something she doesn’t want. neither of them do. you’re deluding yourself if you think you can force a relationship.” 

“They say that now but they both will see the truth.” 

“the time of arranged marriage is over. stop living in the past. you wanna set up blind dates, fine, but what you’ve done is pushing the boundaries of that. especially with someone who is NOT your blood.” 

“I picked her of all children for a reason. Your father even spotted her. I said too much. You just frustrate me so sometimes.” 


	18. Chapter 18

“you don’t even know why he would, do you? if you even knew you’d have been a helluva lot more careful.” 

“I asked him where he spotted the girl. I know the history about red souls.” He took his claw against the back of the couch tearing at it.

“so then you admit that you purposely never told her about magic because you feared what she would do. not realizing you were just digging your own grave.” 

“That and that is why I took her from her family in the first place.”

“you disgust me. i’m beginning to see more and more why your own flesh and blood can’t stand being around either of you.” 

“Toriel didn’t even question me. I just said that she was abandoned and that I did the right thing.” 

“wonder what she’d say if she knew the truth. you really have sunk low over the years. more so than i’d thought.” 

“You have no idea how fragile our relationship is with humans and having a red soul on our side will give us the edge we need.” 

“and yet  **you** would risk the entire world simply because of your own grandeur ideals? because you think it would help? tch. you claim to know the powers of a red soul, but i don’t think you realize just how deadly they really are. and you know what... i’m going to ratify your mistake because in a matter of days i seem to have managed something you couldn’t do in all years you spent.” 

“What is that?” He was furious with Sans.

“why would she send me to pick up her things? you’re a smart monster, i figure you can put two and two together.” 

“She picked you? NO… No no no … She has to stay with us. You are under our ruling make her come home NOW!” 

“no. and if you want to keep me in your services you will cease making such absurd demands of me.” 

“Absurd, you think it is absurd that I want the best for our monsters?” 

“considering you don’t treat her like she’s an individual? simply on the basis that it’s “what’s best” for monsterkind? yeah... that’s absurd to me.” He sniffed the air.

“She is nearby. I can smell her it is fresh.” 

“yeah, and if you think she will be for long if you decide to leave this room you have another thing coming. i can just as easily send her away.” 

“I know you can’t jump too many times.” 

“maybe not, but it only takes one to get her out of your reach now doesn’t it?” 

“That makes sense.” Asgore seemed really calm all of a sudden as he stood up straight putting his hands behind his back doing something.

“if those goons of yours grab her.... i’ll dust them for breaching civil contract.” Asriel received a text from Asgore and he rolled his eyes as he arrived with the truck.

Asgore: Redeem yourself and grab Frisk in front of her building. 

Asriel walked over to Frisk and told her to take the truck and go. 

“Just trust me sis. I will be with you soon. Go to Sans’ now.” Frisk nodded and left.

Sans could sense the magic of the other approaching, he might not have the keen smell of others, but he knew Asriel had arrived from the feel of the other’s magic.

“YOU FUCKING RAT!” Asriel yells as he enters Frisk’s apartment.

“Texting ME to kidnap my own SISTER!”  Sans’ magic was shifting a few things while Asriel was yelling at Asgore, since it would divert the other’s attention. Just small little things moving into boxes. Pictures, other things that she would likely need... essentials but he decided that the couch could stay for the moment since she was still under lease. He was slow to move his phone about in one hand, not attracting attention as the phone’s sensor zapped various boxes into his inventory.

“She is being disobedient and failed to keep with royalty standards. Why didn’t you do what I said?” He growled at his own son being distracted by him completely.

“Really? You think this is about standards? What about you dad? Where the fuck is your standards? When did you plan being the monster you wanted me to be?”  _ nice timing with the distraction.... _

“hey, not to butt in azrel, but did you send her back?” 

“I did. You won’t get her dad. I will stand in your way. ALL THE WAY!” Asriel growled at him.

“makes two of us. but despite the obstruction... i got most of what we came for.” 

“What? You did-” Asgore glanced around noticing clothing and miscellaneous stuff gone. Sans grabbed Asriel’s arm while he was looking around and the two were gone.  Asgore tore the couch in half leaving stuffing fly all over. Sans landed in the living room.

“hey jd, sorry about the couch... but i don’t think it survived. given his temper likely, but i did manage most everything else.” Frisk looked at Sans and Asriel a little shocked but hugged Sans and Asriel in one big hug.

“I am so glad you two are okay!” 

“yeah, well, it kinda wasn’t a fair fight with him there... two boss monsters versus one, even if he is royalty. i seriously doubt he could hit me on a good day and with azrel... yeah, i don’t think he’d risk it.” 

“Pfffttt… Sans would use his muscles. Oh wait Sans doesn’t have that.” Asriel teases.

“uh huh... i don’t have a gut either, but it doesn’t stop my magic from comin’ up as if i did if i get sick.” He joked back.

“I am sorry you had to deal with my dad.” 

“eh... normal day at the office, wouldn’t you say so azrel?” 

“I think so. I am not stressed. I am glad to get out of that place though. I don’t think she will get her deposit back.”

“Did... Did you by any chance get anything?” Frisk asked as Asriel glanced at Sans.

“He grabbed some stuff I don’t know what he all grabbed but I had a few choice words with dad so I was kinda distracted while he was doing it. You know common stuff like ‘how is the weather?’ ‘Is mom okay?’ ‘What are you getting me for Gryftmas?’” Frisk giggled softly at this. Asriel took out his phone and texted Sans.

Asriel: To keep her safe maybe we should have her live with Papyrus or even Gaster. Someone that dad or mom wouldn’t ever guess she would be. Maybe even at the spa itself. Don’t you have those heat rooms? They have several magic locks.

Sans: i have them on all the doors actually. 

Asriel: You mean here?

Sans: yes. after a near mishap with al a few years ago i placed ‘em on every exit... i can code them to only allow certain magic in. one of al’s more brilliant revisions.

Asriel: Good

Sans: i have the standard spells on windows too, so even someone of our caliber will get one hell of a knockback if they try breaking in.

“Who are you two texting? Are you two texting each other in the same room?” Frisk asked wondering.

“i’m a bone-ified nerd on top of everything... so yeah. i wanted to know what he thought about birthday gifts for next year, not to mention gryftmas will eventually swing around and he’s got to be the best monster to ask without spoiling you on it. no point in wrapping it if you know what you’re gettin’ after all.” 

“Pffftt… Oh here I was just going to come out in just a ribbon and that was going to be your Gryftmas gift.” Asriel glanced away like 'this was so not appropriate.' 

“didn’t think this thing came with “strings” attached like that.” He jokes.  _ oh boy... i really hope that is a joke... i’m not sure my brain can handle that...  _

“True you would have to pull the edge to unwrap” Frisk laughed.

“wouldn’t be a surprise if you don’t unwrap your gift right?” 

“That is true. Hmm... though where would I buy a bow that big?” 

“I think you should stop talking about such things in front of male monsters. I am your brother you know.”

“Oh pfffttt… Sans and I agreed I can make dirty jokes. Besides I made my first appointment for my counselor for tomorrow. He said the death that I experienced can take a while to get over but with close love ones it will make it easier.” 

“That makes sense.” Asriel nodded and almost busted a gut laughing as he glanced at Sans' flushed face and texted him.

Asriel: Hey that is my sister you are imagining in that situation there!

Sans: sorry, but i am a guy.... just rest assured that it won’t happen and she is just kidding around.

Asriel: Look unlike my dad or Alphys I won’t say either way. All I ask is if you guys do decide to try anything just treat her with respect. 

Sans: pff... honestly. none of you get the whole ‘i don’t date’ thing apparently. c’mon az, you know i don’t say stuff i don’t mean. i’ve never been on a date and i probably never will so i might as well be gay as far as this goes.

Asriel: You never promised it either because you still have that hope so don’t give me this bs either.

Sans: i don’t make promises i’m not sure i can keep. i am  _ still _ a guy who likes females, but i have pretty high standards... and even then i just can’t do it. it’s a phobia, you get that right?

“You two dating or something? I think that must be the case because a beep here a beep there. If you like I can turn on some romantic music and get you two a bottle of wine.” Frisk teased.

“no. for the last time, i’m not gay.”  _ though with my fear i might as well be asexual...  _

“Pffftttt… I am bi but I am not into him.” Asriel says shrugging.

“learn somethin’ new every day eh?” 

“What you didn’t know Asriel is bi?” Frisk asked. 

“nope. he might have lived here a few years but there’s a thing called privacy and i don’t really have a habit of nosing into others’ business that i’m not prepared to talk about myself.” 

“Pissed mom and dad off... ppffftttt royally.” Sans snickered.

“Wow that was a bad joke Frisk.” Asriel chuckled. 

“and this is why i told al that her and i could possible end up as besties in under a month.” 

“I know right! We achieved so much in like four days. Got drunk and bonded.” 

“technically three, but yeah. we don’t know all the dark secrets yet, but hey... give us another week or so.” He joked. Frisk laughed putting her hand up for a high five. She wasn’t disappointed.

“I already got a nickname that is epic as the drink itself.” 

“which drink? there’s a lotta those ya know.” 

“Jack Daniels. JD.” 

“ah, yeah... that’s why i call her jd.” 

“Oh my, well whatever makes you happy and not getting me into more trouble.” 

“anyway, what did you come up with jd?” 

“I was thinking hands or something like that.” 

“pff, wow... that’s kinda suggestive ain’t it?” 

“But that is what makes it epic!” 

“unless you wanna piss off half the female population in this city... not including your parents here... i’d find something a little less intimate.” He says with a chuckle.

“Okay how about Indiana Bones? Oh Vincent Van Bone! Funny bone? Hmm Mimosa. Yep that is it mimosa is your nickname.” Frisk liked it a lot. Just like the drink on the outside looks plain and some people misjudge it being something else. In reality the drink is sweet and delightful. It is bubbly and seems to brighten your day. 

“What do you think of it?”

“pff, okay, fair enough because callin’ me bloody mary wouldn’t fit.” 

“Nah because it sounds more like a drink of regret and you my friend I don’t regret.” Frisk settled into the couch again. She took the necklace and looked at the ring.  _ Would you be mad at me Simon? I miss you but I would hope you'd want me to find happiness one day. _

“maybe, but it’s one of my favorites though it doesn’t fit since i’m a guy.” 

“Mimosas or Bloody Mary’s?”

"bloody mary.” 

“Nah, Bloody Mary is for all.”

“pff.” 

“I love a good Bloody Mary with pepper with a fresh BLT. That is so good.” Frisk smirked as rubbed the ring gently before putting it away. _ Simon watch over us. I miss you.  _

Frisk wouldn’t not couldn’t admit to herself the longer she stayed with Sans the more a feeling started to grow towards him. Though she said she was joking a lot of times but a little quiet voice seemed to tease in the back of her mind. 


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will You Still Love Me ? (c) Chicago  
> Save Tonight (c) Eagle-Eye Cherry  
> Careless Whisper (c) George Micheal

_ Stop saying such things you are going to end up hurting yourself.  _

_ My heart is racing and I have no idea why.  _

_ Why am I jealous of those girls? _

“anyway, let’s get your stuff to your room. you can sort through stuff. sorry we didn’t get there before he did.” Sans headed off to the room that was going to be hers. 

“It is not your fault. I am just glad you didn’t get hurt. The stuff really means nothing to me compared to you.” It was an unintentional slip but she said it and she flushed in return at her own response.

“that’s sweet of you.” He replies as he goes into the room and flips open his phone, tapping at the smart screen beneath. He had designed this phone himself, he was partial to flip phones for some reason. He didn’t understand it himself as he pointed the phone towards the bed and boxes began appearing on the bed itself.

“N-no problem. Oh my. You got my photos! Thank you so much!” Frisk turned and hugged Sans after seeing several photos sticking out of the boxes.

“you can thank your brother for that. he provided the distraction i needed to snag everything out from under your dad’s nose.” 

“I will, both of you are like guardian angels. I am so blessed to have you in my life.” He flushed a little.

“uh, i dunno about that...”

“Just take the compliment… oh look.” Frisk pulled a photo it was torn a little but she held it up. It was her and Simon at the park and she is showing off her engagement ring and Simon’s arm was cut off apparently taking the selfie.

“The day I got engaged.” Frisk closed her eyes as if she could recall that moment perfectly. It was about 3 years ago when it happened. The accident about a couple months after he proposed to her when… 

“it’s a nice photo.” He smiled.  _ so this is the fiance. why does my own thought sound almost jealous? geez sans, get a hold of yourself. _

“Thank you. I like this photo myself. It is one of the last photos of him.” Frisk stroked her thumb against Simon’s face in the picture as the photo seemed to give way at the rear. “Anyway, I see dad didn’t approve of my photos.” 

“yeah, he didn’t.” 

“I can see he also tried to be a fashion designer too.” Frisk pulled up a skirt with scratch marks that went thru and thru. It was a nice blue skirt that looked like a summer ware.

“What do you think? High fashion? I would spend about at least 1000 g. How about you?”

“dunno, but i know someone who can mend it like it never happened.” 

“Really? That will be great! Mimosa you never cease to stop amazing me.” As she poked through box she shifted to see what was all there. Frisk picked up a CD and looked through and found her CD player. 

“Yes! You recovered my CD and CD player! Ohh time to listen to one of the best bands of all time.”

“which band would that be?” 

“Guns n’ Roses!” Frisk put the CD on and clicked to the song ‘Sweet Child O Mine’

“Ever heard of this song? It is rock and...”

“can’t say i have. i’m a little more old school and less rock.” Frisk took his hands and started to dance with him. He chuckled a little, it did have a beat to dance to that was for sure. He could at least enjoy the music as it was similar to his taste a little, if not necessarily what he usually listened to.

“I hate to look into those eyes and see a ounce of pain.” Frisk just moved with the tune and smirked. 

“Sweet child o’ mine. Sweet love of mine.” 

“interesting tastes, but most of my tastes run before the 80s.” 

“Then you get to pick the song next time when we dance again.” She spin him in and continued to dance until the song was coming to an end.

“fair enough. actually, i think i have a song that i enjoy that is actually a bit more recent i believe.” 

“Pfffttt… I thought you just listened to old school.”

“i didn’t say that, just that most of the stuff i listen to is. but let me show you.” He pulled out his phone again and flipped through his phone a moment before he set it on the bed with a smirk and hit play. Frisk stopped the CD so it won’t play the next song. She positioned herself to let him take her into his arms.

He pulled her close, this song was definitely a lot slower than the one that she had played. He led her into a simple slow, two step as the song played:

_ Take me as I am _

_ Put your hand in mine _

_ Now and forever _

_ Darling here I stand _

_ Stand before you now _

_ Deep inside I always knew _

Frisk leaned in and rest her head against his shoulder. He gently swayed with her, quietly singing with the lyrics. He was by no means a professional, but he did have a soft baritone that blended with the original song. 

“You sure know how to make a girl flush. I have another song if you are willing. It is a newer song.”

“sure.” He released her as the song ended and he picked up his phone, flipping it closed and returning it to his pocket. He hadn’t actually admitted there were some more modern songs he enjoyed too, but she’d find that out later likely if he ever spent a day at the house doing anything for more than an hour... Frisk took out her cell and loaded the song and returned into his arms without any hesitation.

  
  


_ Go on and close the curtains _

_ 'Cause all we need is candlelight _

_   
You and me, and a bottle of wine _

_   
To hold you tonight (oh) _

_   
Well we know I'm going away _

_   
And how I wish, I wish it weren't so _

_   
So take this wine and drink with me _

_   
And let's delay our misery _

_   
Save tonight and fight the break of dawn _

_ Come tomorrow, tomorrow I'll be gone _

_   
Save tonight and fight the break of dawn _

_   
Come tomorrow, tomorrow I'll be gone _

_   
There's a log on the fire _

_   
And it burns like me for you _

_   
Tomorrow comes with one desire _

_   
To take me away (oh it's true) _

_   
It ain't easy to say goodbye _

_   
Darlin' please, don't start to cry _

_   
'Cause girl you know I've got to go (oh) _

_   
And Lord I wish it wasn't so _

_   
Save tonight and fight the break of dawn _

_   
Come tomorrow, tomorrow I'll be gone _

_   
Save tonight and fight the break of dawn _

_   
Come tomorrow, tomorrow I'll be gone _

_   
Tomorrow comes to take me away _

_   
I wish that I, that I could stay _

_   
But girl you know I've got to go (oh) _

_   
And Lord I wish wasn't so _

_   
Save tonight and fight the break of dawn _

_   
Come tomorrow, tomorrow I'll be gone _

_   
Save tonight and fight the break of dawn _

_   
Come tomorrow, tomorrow I'll be gone _

_   
Save tonight and fight the break of dawn _

_   
Come tomorrow, tomorrow I'll be gone _

_   
Save tonight and fight the break of dawn _

_   
Come tomorrow, tomorrow I'll be gone _

_   
Tomorrow I'll be gone _

_   
Tomorrow I'll be gone _

_   
Tomorrow I'll be gone _

_   
Tomorrow I'll be gone _

_   
Save tonight _

_   
Save tonight _

_   
Save tonight _

_   
Save tonight _

_   
Oh, that's right _

_   
Save tonight _

_   
Save tonight _

Frisk wanted this day to not end. Like the song before that she’d chosen, it had more of a bounce to it. He was enjoying this little impromptu moment; it had been a long while since he’d allowed himself this sort of thing. Not since before his brother had been born... not since his mother was still with him. His mother had taught him to dance and even as he held her close he could almost hear her voice in his mind.

_ Every lady loves a good dance Sansy, but remember to be a gentleman and not take advantage. Remember what I taught you when we first began our lessons... I love you son. _

_ i love you too mom....  _

Even though it was more upbeat she just swayed with him. She hadn’t had this… feeling in such a long time it made her remember such good times and this moment she treasured it so much.  He sank in the moment, it was almost bitter sweet for him as he remembered. Why was she different? How could he have allowed her so close so suddenly?  _ be careful not to get too close....  _

“Don’t start to cry… save tonight…” Frisk sang softly but he could feel moisture against his shirt. The bittersweet words of the song it moved her. All those she loved either left her or betrayed her in ways that she never expected. 

“Please… Stay with me.” For that moment, he felt like they understood each other, even if they weren’t bonded, he felt like they were. As they moved like one, simply sharing a moment. The only reason they even stopped dancing was that the song eventually found an ad after it repeated itself. Frisk backed up and didn’t say anything as she smiled at Sans. He returned the smile. 

“maybe i shoulda told al we’d be besties in less than two weeks.” 

“You should have. I think you would have won that bet by far.”  _ Why do I feel this feeling? My heart shouldn’t be so moved by a dance but in his arms I feel so safe and loved.  _

“yeah, i didn’t think to bet her.”  _ it’s as if she knows... how? how is this possible without a bond?! it... it shouldn’t be... i think i need to talk to alphys about this... she’d know better than anyone else i know and wouldn’t tell anyone either...  _

“I think before you run away I should thank you with a new kiss.” Frisk took his hand and kissed his palm gently, it caressed her face gently before she returned his hand with the song repeating itself in the background. He flushed a little.

“that’s an interesting song.” 

“It is. It reminds me that we really only have one chance at things. We sometime forget that some things won’t be… forever.” Her voice cracked a little.

“yeah, but some things aren’t meant to last. you know... mom told me there were only a few constants in this world: the presence of life, of death, taxes, change and a love that is true.” 

“Pffttt… I believe in that. I really do.”  _ Sans you really understand more than you will ever know.  _ He shook himself a little, the saying was true... music could soothe even the most savage of beasts and his soul was definitely not calm in the way it normally it was.

“May I make a suggestion when you meet that special one? You should take them dancing. You are a terrific dancer.” She turned off the song.

“i’ll keep that in mind, but then again i haven’t danced since i was a kid... though i didn’t try anything complicated so i guess it wasn’t too hard to at least pretend to be good.” He joked lightly. 

“Sans if the intention is there. Mom taught me that the person will know. I think it is true because when you dance with pure intent it is like expressing yourself with no words.”  He flushed a fairly dark shade.

“mom told me something like that. she said there’s an old folk tale about it, that some monsters.... like bird types... that use dancing in courtship because it was the soul’s most pure expression and that when a soul recognized its counterpart the dance would be as if the two were one... but i can’t say i’ve ever seen such evidence that it’s true. then again i’ve never talked to a bird monster about dating.”

“Maybe that is the next thing you should try. Until then I think I will just stay like this for a moment.” Frisk for some odd reason wrapped her arms around him one more time and just swayed to the silence. He didn’t mind, he hummed the first tune that came to his mind then decided that he’d sing a little, after all, she’s was his friend. He trusted her, even if he didn’t know why or how... 

“i feel so unsure as i take your hand and lead you to the dance floor. as the music dies, something in your eyes, calls to mind the silver screen and all its sad goodbyes. i’m never gonna dance again, guilty feet have got no rhythm so it’s easy to pretend, i know you’re not a fool. shoulda known better than to cheat a friend, the wasted chance that i’d been given. so i’m never gonna dance again the way i danced with you...” Frisk smiled and before parting she came so close to kissing him, but she wasn’t going to break the special bond they had. He gently touched his forehead to hers as he continued to sing softly; of course the two of them were so into the moment they hadn’t heard Asriel come over to see what in the world was taking them so long only to back off after several moments. He thought about Sans’ reassurances earlier, but he hadn’t known Sans could dance... and he’d certainly never heard him sing, there was no doubt in his mind that he’d intruded on something. 

Frisk didn’t even notice as her eyes were focused on his eye lights. The song ended with a few hummed notes and He stepped back, breaking the spell over them both. Something in the back of his mind had nagged at him, telling him that he needed to pull back before... Well, he wasn’t sure before  _ what _ exactly, but he’d decided it was probably a good idea to listen to that little voice.

“Wow I didn’t know you sing!” Asriel says with applause. 

“urk!” Sans nearly jumped out of his skin... or would have if he had any. 

“er... yeah... heh.. it’s kinda somethin’ i got from mom. not in the habit usually, but i kinda like that particular song.” Frisk flushed deeply as she looked down.

“H-he was t-trying to cheer me up and w-we danced it was very special. So don’t laugh!”

“yeah, i figured she’d appreciate it a little.” 

“I see that. Both of you have a lovely sh-“ The door slammed closed in Asriel’s face as Frisk closed it and looked at Sans with a laugh.

“wow.” Sans chuckled a little. 


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Breakfast At Tiffany's (c) Deep Blue Something

“Well he had it coming. He made that special moment… I should get to cleaning.”  _ My heart is thumping so hard. Please don’t realize I am blushing. _

“well, he kinda broke it, but it was kinda bound to happen with or without him. i’ll make some supper while you get settled. i have a couple things to discuss with him anyway.”

“Thank you. Don’t yell at Asriel at least not too bad.”

“nah, i ain’t mad at him.” He opened the door and left her to sort out her things while he made the evening meal while chatting with Asriel. He went to find the other first before starting things in the kitchen. Frisk started to put things away after taking a moment to catch her breath.

“Well that was special. I imagine friends do that often. You know dance close to a song being sung to by a close friend.” Asriel says at the table near the kitchen.

“uh huh, though since i work a lot i can’t say i know too much. anyway, i wanted to cheer her up and then we started trading taste in music. hers is mostly more modern than mine but we seem to have similar tastes.” 

“Mmmhmmm I imagine. Just admit that you had a moment with the opposite sex.”

“now what would i know about that? i’ve never dated remember?” 

“Well you wouldn’t be so upset about a dance if it meant nothing.”

“i’m not upset, that was her. i don’t honestly care. c’mon azrel. if i had cared i’d have said something the moment you spoke up. after i was done jumping out of my skin, thanks.” 

“Alright you win I was just saying you looked like you enjoyed yourself.”

“don’t read too into things, i did enjoy it but that doesn’t mean anything beyond that.”  _ does it? no, it was just a dance. i did that all the time with mom. _

Frisk overheard them talking and she could feel knives pierce her soul. She went back to her room to just wait for awhile.

“anyway, you know my fears remember? don’t start saying it’s something other than what it was without proof.” 

“I guess. Okay you don’t need to prove that you don’t like her that way it is very apparent you don’t the way you go on about it. Geez I was just teasing you a bit.”

“okay, but you probably shouldn’t do that around her. she might take it wrong and the last thing i wanna do is accidentally hurt her because you said something that might have her thinkin’ along those lines k?” 

“You know the funny thing about you saying all that is. How do you know that she even has those feelings in the first place? You jumped on my case two seconds ago of teasing you about it but here you are claiming the same thing about her in a sense.”

“i don’t and the point is i don’t want it to happen because you and i both know where that is going to end and that would make me a terrible friend. i don’t want to hurt my friend and she’s the closest one i’ve made in such a short amount of time. i know you’d probably be first in line to kick my non-existent ass if i did anything less.” 

“I don’t know. I am not the best brother. I am still learning myself. I am just trying to support two important individuals in my life.”

“yeah, but i don’t doubt, because you love her, that you’d tear into anyone that broke her heart. especially if they were careless about it. isn’t that why you said what you did earlier before i reiterated my ‘don’t date’?” 

“I guess so. Man this conversation got really confusing. I don’t remember mentioning love and breaking hearts. All I was going to tease was that you might had a crush or something.”

“a crush is another word for puppy love dude. it’s what you feel - so i’ve been told - before you find real love and i’ve heard that hurts too.” 

“You win! I am so backing off this topic. Man if I knew teasing you would equal a lecture I wouldn’t even have done it.” Asriel sighed and left Sans with his thoughts sitting on the couch. Frisk on the other hand felt a tug at her heart.  _ It was stupid of me to even entertain that idea. I feel like a fool for opening myself up like that. I am his friend only and that is it. _

“well... you know now.” He muttered to himself. Frisk didn’t get everything put away; instead she set the boxes off her bed to the side and she looked at her ring and just wondered what he would have said.  _ I was going to make a vow to this man to love and cherish… and here I am almost breaking that vow I was going to make.  _ Frisk read the inscription of the ring. “4ever urs” 

“I am so sorry Simon. I hope you will forgive me.” Frisk muttered as she curled on the bed. Meanwhile Asriel waited for Sans to say if supper was ready or not.

“Sans is supper ready?” Asriel asked from the living room.

“almost!” He called back. He was making meatloaf for the three of them, so it was still cooking in the oven, but the scent of the cooking meat floated in the air.

“Should I get Frisk or do you?”

“Neither I got myself.” Frisk looked at the pair and went to the door. 

“I need to run and do a small tiny errand I will be back in about 10 minutes.”

“Frisk, you should stay here. Whatever it is I can grab it for you!” Asriel was persistent.

“Nah, I am a tough cookie. Besides it would do me some good to get out there for a moment.”

“And I am saying with dad trying to bring you home, you should stay here.” Frisk sighed, so much for taking a step out doors. Then she had an idea and texted Grillby. She was going to ease her mind with jack and coke. She didn’t need to drink as much as she did the other day but she wanted some to numb the pain.

“Fine you win but in a moment I will need to step out just for a moment.”

“supper’s done!” Sans calls, he was cutting into the meatloaf but he wasn’t sure on how big of a piece the other two wanted so he took half of the first slice he’d cut for himself, plates were set out on the table with the meatloaf in the middle with mashed potatoes and gravy as a side. He’d heated up the tea as drinks for his friends.  Frisk sat at the table and waited for the knock at the door which came soon enough. 

“Who is at the door at this time at night?” Asriel asked.

“dunno. i’ll go see while you two get some yourself.” 

“If it is Grillby tell him I transferred the g to his account already.”

“if that’s him then he likely already knows.” Sans replies over his shoulder.

“Wait why is Grillby making a stop here?” Sans opened the door. Grillby had a paper bag with a bottle of coke and Jack Daniels.

“hey pal, thanks for deliverin’.” 

“No prob. She doing okay? She usually doesn’t ask for this stuff to be delivered.”

“had kind of a bad day, run in with the father was kinda nasty... i guess she heard us despite being outside... not to mention the guy ripped up some of her photos and other things... i can’t imagine what’s gotten into him lately. anyway, i don’t wanna rope you into this mess any further than this.” He handed him a tip for the delivery in the form of a few gold coins after he’d taken the bag and stuff.

“have a good evening.” 

“You too.” Grillby waved at him and left with flickering flame heading down the street.  Sans closed the door and went back to the kitchen with the items, setting them on the counter. 

“I am an adult Asriel. I just want a drink.  I am not going to get full out blown out drunk.”

“I would hope so. You have your first therapy session tomorrow.”

“no harm in a drink or two before bed.” Sans wasn’t concerned, yet. He considered that it wasn’t an issue unless she decided to drink more than three. Then he figured he had a cause to worry.

“Okay, well supper was good but I think I will turn in. Frisk please don’t drink too much.”

“Yeah, I will behave.” Frisk muttered as she finished her plate. She sat there and waited for Asriel to leave before making herself a tall one. She took the drink to the living room and put a set of ear plugs into her ears and listened to a song “Breakfast at Tiffany's”. The only light on was a couple of lamps so it was fairly dark in the room. She didn’t realize that she was singing it at a certain volume.  Sans finished his plate after the other two so he put the leftovers up and washed the dishes.

“I know you just don’t care.” Frisk nursed the drink and found that the drink she made was quickly disappearing.  _ I should just go to bed nothing good happens when I drink too much. _

“ I guess I was wrong. It is plain to see we are over and I hate when things are over…” She mumbled the lyrics as she got up and got herself another glass and went back to the couch. Sans glanced over at her as he was putting up some dishes, but noticed the earbuds and shrugged off the words as lyrics to whatever she was listening to.  Frisk took off the earbuds as she settled into the couch and just tried to figure where she was in her mind and soul. She sent a small prayer that she didn’t make things worse as she tried to find her way in life.  Sans headed to his room after he was done. It was only when he was in the room that he pulled out his phone.

Sans: got time to talk al?

Alphys: F-for you. A-always. W-what is wrong? Is F-Frisk being stubborn about s-something?

Sans: i wouldn’t say that. more like i think i need some advice... and you’re the only one i can think of who wouldn’t just end up telling everyone after i explain it. and who can give me a straight answer too.

Alphys: O-Okay, What is g-going on? Do you w-want to come over or d-do you want to tell me over text?

Sans: hmmm. well maybe it might be a good idea to explain this in person if you don’t mind the company at this hour.

Alphys: C-come on d-down. I got some k-ketchup too. 

Frisk set the glass on the end table and just went to bed as if she just didn’t care at that moment. There was a little left but not enough to save in her cup. She slipped under the covers and fell to sleep.  _ I knew this was too good to be true I deserve to be miserable.  _

Sans shot Asriel a short text that said that he was heading to Alphys’ for a bit to talk to her and that he’d been back before the sun was up.

Asriel: I will keep an eye on Frisk.

Sans: thanks. have a good evening.

Asriel: You too.

Asriel yawned as he settled back to sleep.

  
  


Alphys waited for Sans in the house. She made some tea but when he showed up she handed him the ketchup.

“A-alright, what is g-going on?”

“well... i’m not entirely sure... just... hear me out first and try to be objective.” He then explained the moment he’d inadvertently ended up having with Frisk.

“I s-see. You are b-bonding in a very old fashioned way. It s-sounds like your s-souls touched just s-slightly. Usually it h-happens when both have emotional a-attachments. It is like t-two kids fighting over the l-last piece of candy both want it and s-so it doesn’t go a-anywhere. It is q-quite an accomplishment to a-achieve really.”

“huh? i’m not sure that makes any sort of sense.” 

“We were taught s-since we have b-been young monsters that s-soul bonding is only through taking t-the soul out and touching them. That is n-not the case. There is a w-way but it is m-much slower to soul bond by giving it w-willingly during a time w-when both parties feel strongly about s-something. In this case w-what you felt for her is w-what she felt for you. Your s-soul won’t lie and n-neither can hers.” Alphys was trying so hard to contain her happiness for the pair.

“i didn’t know it was possible. this could be a problem.” 

“W-Why? That s-she feels something for y-you and you for her?” He sighs.

“al, this is serious. i can’t have this happening because of my phobia. not to mention i don’t want to lose a friend because i can’t figure out a way to face it.” 

“It d-doesn’t have to continue. It is a s-slow one anyway. Most d-don’t complete the s-soul bond for over two years.”

“so it’s possible to avoid then? because this is a complication she doesn’t need.”

“Y-Yes! I w-would just strike it up to a s-special moment still. It is as r-rare as a meteorite on a c-clear sky. The only w-way it would go faster is if y-you two thought the exact same things a-at the exact same time all the t-time and were in hugging or v-very close proximity. See it isn’t l-like a handshake or s-soul bonding we grew up to k-know.”

“i see. well, that’s a relief.” 

“I c-can see that. I d-don’t know why y-you are torturing y-yourself over this. I t-thought you would be h-happy but you a-almost seem disappointed.”

“no, not disappointed. relieved really... frisk has enough to deal with. i wouldn’t want to put her through any more trouble honestly and that’s all this sort of thing would be with me. you an' grillby are the only ones who were around to witness the... well, disasters that happened with any relationship i tried after i lost mom... i don’t know why you keep trying to hook me up with blind dates even knowing that my fear makes things painful for whoever gets close or tries to. i know you say you want me to be happy, but maybe i’m just meant to live out life without a partner. it’s not really bad, ya know? worst case scenario if i get lonely i’ll just swing by grillby's. plenty of company there.”

“I g-guess so. I d-don’t see it the w-way you do. The thing t-that made me p-push you to date is the fact I w-was afraid you wouldn’t open your s-soul to anyone. To see that y-you soul bonded e-even a speck is a good thing. In fact if y-you would look at y-your soul you will probably see a p-piece of all of us with you but F-frisk’s piece will be a little bigger since it w-was a direct contact. Sans, we b-build off each other weather it is g-good or bad. Even if t-this is a one time t-thing the bonding y-you had w-with Frisk should be s-seen as a gift. Despite you t-trying to keep others away, someone still c-cares enough for you that they o-opened their soul to y-you. S-She in turn h-has a small piece of y-you. Anyway it is g-getting late if you w-want to crash here you may do so. I have g-guest bedrooms for a r-reason.” Alphys looked at her friend with a little concern.


	21. Chapter 21

“no, but thanks anyway al. i appreciate it.” 

“J-just remember that w-we care for you. Don’t h-hide yourself from the w-world because of fear.”

“heh, you all make it hard to forget. i think i’ll manage. g’night al.” 

“Goodnight S-Sans.” He teleported directly back to his room.  _ a slow bond huh? well, i can live with that and make sure it doesn’t go further. _ He yawned, tossed the covers over him and drifted off.  Frisk got up early the next day not because she wanted to but she just had a nightmare. Probably because she saw the picture of her fiancé and what happened with Sans the dream was of a car accident of sorts. It didn’t make any sense. Just someone crying in the background. The dream felt so real though as if it did happen. She never did go to the scene of the accident where her fiancé died so the dream didn’t make sense. She instead attempted to make breakfast.

Sans stretched, another day. Well, an actual day off this time so he was more or less just laying in bed. Something had woke him up but he wasn’t sure what.  _ eh, i’m just too used to being up at this hour normally. _ He yawned. Well, there was no going back to sleep once up. So he rolled out of bed and gathered some clothes and headed for the shower.

“Fuck… I burnt the fucking toast.” Her hair was a mess and the fire alarm went off for a moment and Frisk grabbed the chair trying to turn it off. The one who got to the alarm was Asriel.

“Shhhh… you stupid piece of machine, it is like 4 or 5 in the morning.” Asriel stumbled in naked. Sans nudged the goat monster, holding a towel in front of the sleepy monster.

“seriously dude, don’t walk out of your bag like that with females present.” 

“What I like sleeping in the nude.” 

“don’t care, have some dignity will ya?” 

“What is going on?” He shrugged as he left the furry monster with a half damp towel to use as cover, he was dressed in a t-shirt and black shorts himself.

“Geez what is with the smoke?” Asriel walked into the kitchen with Frisk coughing trying to wave away the smoke and jumping to get the smoke alarm.

“No no… I almost got it.” She made a leap and tapped it but the landing was not going to be the same as she landed on the corner of the chair and it started to flip on her.

“Shit.” Asriel tried to dive and save Frisk. The towel got ripped off as he tried to be the hero. Though if he was halfway thinking about the situation he would see that Sans’ magic had already grabbed Frisk in mid air.

“really? go get dressed, geez.” 

“What is going on!” Frisk says as Sans kept flipping her away from looking as Asriel with a flush tried. Sans shoved the flustered goat out of the room with his magic as he settled Frisk down.

“I am sorry. I was trying to make breakfast.”

“i can see that.” 

“Had a bad dream. Anyways the alarm is still going off. Can you just break that thing?” The alarm kept beeping as Asriel was struggling to throw the clothes on and came in with a heavy flush. Sans picked up a nearby towel in his magic and waved it around the alarm, after a moment the thing stopped.

“Hey Sans. Did she see anything?” Asriel mutters to Sans.

“no, i don’t think so.” He mutters back.

“Geez, so much for a good night’s rest.” Asriel complained as Frisk was airing out the kitchen. He stretched, going into the kitchen.

“I am sorry I just had a bad dream and I couldn’t go back to sleep.”

“What was the dream about?” Asriel asked putting the coffee machine on and a kettle on the stove to make tea. Frisk shook her head as she still couldn’t make ends or tails of it.

“It was just a dream.”  _ It just felt so real. It felt like I was there. It is like a memory almost. _

“A dream that made you wake up super early and try to burn down the house.” Frisk glared at Asriel.

“I did not burn down the house. I may have burned the toast but nothing else.”

“if you’re gonna be grumpy at this hour just go back to bed.” Sans replies as he walks to the fridge and gets himself some ketchup. 

“Alright, I am going back to sleep.” Asriel mutters and walked to the living room and flopped on the couch and falling to asleep.

“Sorry I woke you two up.” Frisk rubbed her forehead and glanced at the time debating if she should just have a nightcap or tea. 

“I should have just tried to go back to sleep but I just couldn’t.”

“i was up anyway actually. your brother is the one who was asleep.” 

“You had a nightmare too? I am debating on having a nightcap now or coffee. Which way should I go. It feels like it is too early for coffee but almost too late for a shot of Jack.”

“maybe milk then. it kinda works for both instances so it’s kinda in between and i don’t think i had a nightmare but i was up.” 

“Probably the fire alarm woke you up then or the smoke or me stumbling out of bed. Either way I have a feeling I am the reason you are up.” Frisk went to the refrigerator and grabbed herself a glass of milk and added chocolate syrup to it and stirred it. She sat at the table with Sans staring at the glass as she tried to pick the right words. Frisk still wanted to talk to Sans about the dance yesterday feeling guilty now about it. She shouldn’t have opened up like that. 

“hmmm, that’s an odd feeling to have. it wasn’t the alarm though. i came out of the shower and the thing was going off.” 

“Oh, yeah. By the way I am sorry about yesterday and the dancing stuff. I enjoyed it but I put you in a awkward position being that we are  _ friends _ and all.” Why did her soul seem to ache at that idea? She really need to fix her life. Obviously she is just being desperate right? 

“don’t worry about it.” 

“I guess.”  _ See it didn’t even affect him at all. I am just torturing myself.  _

“Today is the first day of lessons right? At 4 I have my therapy with Asriel.”  _ He doesn’t care. Stop telling him your personal stuff. Why is this even affecting me?! _

“yeah, did you want to have lessons after breakfast or wait until later in the day?” 

“Might as well get it over with.”

“fair enough.”  _ hmmm, maybe i’m imagining things but she seems a little irritated. wonder if it has something to do with the nightmare she spoke of. _

“Yeah sounds like it.” Frisk mutters drinking her milk.  _ I need to stop acting like a child. Nothing happened to you. You are just having a bad day. That is it. I need to accept that I am meant to be alone.  _ That was a weird thought to have but it felt like it was a strong emotion. She felt dejected from this moment and she just gazed at the milk not drinking any so far.

_ that was an odd response. hmmm, well maybe it’s just an odd day. _ He salvaged what he could of the breakfast and ate it with the ketchup he’d gotten from the fridge. He knew he shouldn’t over think things. Especially not this early in the morning.

“I am going to get dressed. I will be back in a moment.” Frisk got up and left the glass of chocolate milk sit there as she went and put on a t-shirt and jeans before returning.  He finished the meal and set the glass into the fridge after a moment, shaking off the question of why she hadn’t finished it from his skull even before it fully formed.

“You ready to go?” Frisk asked with a shirt that read “I c u!” The outfit was inappropriate for the spa but she didn’t know if she was going there or not. Sans considered that for a moment, not sure if she meant that literally or if it was just slang.

“well, i’m ready to get started. we’ll start with basics of course.”

“Yep, makes sense.” Frisk went over and sat at the table again looking at Sans. There was no emotion on her face but underneath was a whirlwind brewing.

“Should I take notes?”

“well, that’s up to you, though we’ll mostly be using you as a sort of model for the basics.” 

“Okay let’s do this.”

“first we’ll identify each muscle and what it does.” He started with one hand, taking one of her hand into his and indicating the muscles he was talking about with a gentle touch. Explaining the importance of each muscle and a few common ways that each could become irritated or strained.  Frisk made note of everything he was saying and trying to keep her emotions in the background. She could feel her face still warm up as he held her hand. It gave her a feeling that she hadn’t had in a long time. It concerned her quite a bit as she tried to push at the emotion away.  He was gentle as he prodded each muscle that he named, but was careful to avoid any uncomfortable areas as he did so.

“That felt nice. There is quite a bit of information to get all at once but I tried to make note of a lot of it.” Frisk started to recall the muscles to Sans getting about ¾ wrong. Then again it was the first time hearing it and it would be a miracle if she could memorize it the first time through.  He told her about which ones she got right and then went over them again on the ones she did not.

“Let me try again.” She got a couple more right but still was below half.

“See I told you I am an idiot. I can’t even get passed the basics. Once a failure always a failure.”

“calm down, i don’t expect anyone to get it all right on the first day.” 

“I suppose I shouldn’t expect anything from myself or others myself.”  _ Shut up! Shut up! I am going to say something I am going to regret. I am just going to ruin this as I do with everything else in my life. Once a failure always a failure. I should have just gone with dad. Whatever it is… at least it probably won’t have me ending up failing over and over again. _

“hey, this have anything to do with that dream?” He asks after a moment, he gave her a look of concern. Was she always this way when she tried learning or was it something else? 

“A little bit but… I just, I have no self worth.”

“i can see that. although i cannot imagine why you would, maybe it’s just me being an outsider to the situation but i can tell there’s a lot of others who care about you. i don’t know everything you’ve gone through but i know that life can make it easy to just want to give up. there’s a lot of bad out there, but there’s a lot of good too.” 

“D-don’t say that. You don’t really care. I am just a sopping wet cat you took in from the rain. I mean nothing to you. My brother is just trying to get in my good graces because he feels just as bad you do. I don’t want people to feel sorry for me. I just want a friend. I thought I had it with you.”  _ Stupid so stupid.  _ He sighs. 

“okay. i guess i can see where you might get that impression, but i’m not in the habit of just randomly picking up people and bringing them home. if you don’t believe any of that you can question al about it or even undyne. they’ve probably had the most contact with me through my work outside of grillby. i don’t randomly do things for those who don’t mean anything to me either.” 

“Then why did you say you didn’t care yesterday. I care about you!” Frisk felt flustered but she sighed. 

“Never mind let’s just work on the lessons. I will keep my mouth shut. Stupid dream just made it worst.” 

“hold on, what exactly are you talking about?” Now he was confused, when had he said something like that? Also, what did that have to do with the dream?

“It… is so confusing. You probably are being forced to do this. I give up!” Frisk stood up from the table but she could feel a hand on her wrist preventing her to go any farther.

“hold on. i don’t know where you got the idea i’d be forced into something like this. but i’m a rather opinionated guy. i don’t particularly like being told what to do if i can avoid it.” 

“Than why do I get this feeling from you that you are pushing me away. I don’t understand.”  He just stared, a mix of dumbfoundment and just pure shock.  _... what? how... can she... ? _

“Plus the dream. It seemed so real. I woke up crying.”

“i see, well, i can’t blame you for being upset over it. dreams can be pretty hard to deal with some times, especially when they seem to be rooted in reality.” 

“But this seemed so real! You have no idea it was like I was a spectator and I could see it from a third point of view. I thought at first it was the accident of my fiancé but the dream was downtown and there was a sense a car accident happened with someone mourning. I could hear them crying.”

_ there’s no way.... maybe al was wrong....  _ He seemed to be silent for a moment.

“that’s a rather heavy coincidence....” 

“To my fiancé’s car accident? It didn’t happen in the city it happened on the freeway. I was a coward and I couldn’t face it.”

“mom was killed downtown... i don’t talk about it much in detail but i know what happened exactly that day because i was there.” Frisk had no idea what he meant as she explored his eye lights trying to understand.

“i’ve never told anyone. not even dad... because that day school let out a little early. so i thought i’d head over to grillby’s place since that was where i normally went to after school for a bit of ketchup. i was almost there when i saw mom, i was going to call out to her and... that’s when it happened. it happened so fast i didn’t even have time to even consider giving out a call to her to watch out.”


	22. Chapter 22

“I am so sorry. You told me about the accident in less detail maybe I formed the dream around it. The one thing that stood out was a blue and white dress. I must have just made that up in my mind right?” 

“it’d be a coincidence to say that you did, but from what i can tell... your nightmare was somehow that memory i have.” Frisk felt overwhelmed again but instead of running to her room and hiding she found herself standing up and wrapping her arms around Sans letting his head rest against her torso.

“I am so, so sorry. The pain… the guilt… it is too much for a small skeleton to ever bear. It wasn’t your fault.” He returned the embrace.

“i have no idea why that happened, but i’d never meant for you to feel such things.”

“Maybe you just needed someone to understand. It felt like you bottled this forever. Maybe I am not the only one who needs someone to talk to.” He didn’t respond, but he could only wonder if maybe that were true.

“We both lost someone we cared about in a way that was a car accident. They were precious to us in so many ways. That bond is something that we share is something that no one, unless they experience the same thing, will ever understand.”

“yeah.” 

“I am still a little upset, but maybe that is it. I hope someone will be able to explain to me why I am feeling so weird lately.”

“weird how?” 

“Because…”  _ I think I am starting to feel something I am not suppose to.  _

“I just feel a little aloof I guess.” Frisk went over to the door and opened it about to leave. 

“I need to walk I think.”

“alright.” Frisk went and left the pair behind about a hour later Frisk has yet to return. Asriel stirred.

“Where is Frisk?” 

“she went out for a walk after we finished the first lesson.” 

“You let her out to walk with dad being as crazy as he is?!”

“yeah, because crazy as your dad might be... well, let’s just say there’s a reason your parents don’t cross me.” 

“I would agree but we are talking about a monster who just ripped up half of Frisk’s apartment.”

“yeah, but i didn’t leave him any loopholes either. so he can’t have anyone get her on his behalf either. the only way she’d be around him would be if she choose to be and that we have no right to dictate.” 

“I guess. Geez it is almost noon. I hope she is okay.”

“hmm, guess it is. i guess i was too distracted with my own thoughts to realize it. she’s only been gone an hour and if you’re really worried you can just text her ya know. provided she doesn’t bite your head off for interrupting whatever she’s doing.”

“Fine… okay let me see what is going on.” Asriel texted Frisk who was sitting at a bar that she walked to. She didn’t dare go to Grillby’s as she knew he wouldn’t serve her booze that early.

Asriel: Where are you?

Frisk: Hey you! Thank swear 4 autocorrect. He won’t know I been drinking.

“Oh Jesus.” Asriel showed the text to Sans and just rubbed his head.

“well, that tells you where she’s at.” Sans pointed out.

“Grillby’s?” He called up Grillby’s who said he hadn’t seen seen her all day. 

“well, that’s not the only bar here, but it is one of the more popular ones.” 

“I guess I will be bar hoping then. Unless you chipped her.” Sans shook his head and shot off a text to Frisk.

Sansational: hey jd, where’d you go?

PoorStalker: oh it is the monster that makes me feel weird.

Sansational: yup, and your brother is lookin’ for ya. guess he has something he wants to talk to you about.

The heck? Well, he’d just go with it... 

PoorStalker: About What? How crazy I am?

Sansational: dunno what about, he didn’t say and you’re not crazy.

PoorStalker: I am I seriously nuts 

Sansational: maybe it’s just me then but you don’t seem nuts to me.

PoorStalker: I hate that you make me feel so 

Sansational: sorry. don’t mean to, but where are you at?

PoorStalker: Simon was the only one that made me feel that. 

Well, that was revealing wasn’t it?

Sansational: okay. didn’t know that. what bar did you go to?

She was obviously not answering the question, though whether she was doing that on purpose or not he couldn’t tell. 

PoorStalker: If I tell you. You will just hate me more! Did I ever tell ya that me and Simon had a big fight before he left. It was so dumb. I can’t even remember what started it but it bugged me. Now I will never be forgiven for it. Yes I want another drink! I am not drunk. Oh I wr. Steve this place is just not lucky as the sign shows.

Sans knew of one bar that could be the four leaf clover bar.

PoorStalker: I am not meant for anything. Love, success and even my right to be free. I won’t get that. I will never never never have that. Jose Cuervo you are a friend of mine I like to drink you with a little salt and lime.

“there’s our answer, she’s at the four leaf clover.” 

“Okay, keep talking to her so she don’t leave unless you are planning to pick her up?”

“will do.” Asriel left to go pick her up.

Sansational: why would i hate you just for being at a bar? besides, i don’t hate you.

PoorStalker: You said you told me hat I should and not to dos. I did not do what you said and now you will be mad at me.

Sansational: i said what now? 

PoorStalker: Customers shouldn’t Asriel no!

I got her phone. We will be home soon.

Sansational: some nightmare she had last night if she thought she needed to drink it off... but i’ll see you when you get home.

“Come on Frisk.” Asriel says throwing her over his shoulder. 

“He doesn’t da-“  _ Why does my soul hurt so bad? I am in too deep. I can’t feel this way for him no that feeling was for Simon alone. _

“ I will cancel the therapy appointment. Tomorrow will be a better day.” Asriel reassured.

“I just want to be happy too.” Frisk was mumbling random things as Asriel paid the tab and went out to the car and setting her in the backseat with a snickering monster near by which Asriel recognize it as one of his father’s minions.

“Yeah, well we can’t go in your condition to therapy.” Asriel kept his voice calm as he glared at the monsters like his mother taught him and the monsters backed of a little. 

“See I failed again…” Frisk mutters as Asriel strapped her in. He debated what to do as he wanted to prove that he can help her but the pill he had was made for monsters. The effects on a human can be very different. 

“Do you really want to go to therapy?” Asriel already seeming to regret the decision he already made in his mind.

“If it helps me be better, yeah.” He takes the pill and snaps it in half and shows it to her.

“This is a special pill that Alphys made for monsters. It is probably not safe for humans in the full dosage but it boosts magic and helps give you a clear head. The full dosage works for 4-6 hours. I think with half a dosage you should have 3 hours at most. More than enough time to get you in and out of therapy. I don’t know what the side effects for humans are though. So I am going to ask you one last time. Are you sure you want to do this?” Frisk glanced at Asriel. She hated how much of a burden she had become and the mix emotions she had with Sans only made it that much worse.

“Yeah I am up for it.” Frisk was handed the pill and she swallowed it. It was a odd feeling as the magic went through her. She immediately felt like she was experiencing a sugar rush. It made her jittery and overall hyper. 

“Okay let’s go! let’s go!” Asriel smiled thinking that maybe there was no negative side effects for humans after all. He took her to her first therapy session and was informed that the first session was to get to know the patient.

Dr. Dutch was a blue bunny monster who was tall and came out to greet with a nice cream sticking out of his mouth and there was another in the breast pocket of the vest he wore. It seemed he had a penchant for sweets. 

“Oh he is cute! I like your ice cream too! Can I have one? PLEASE!”  He took the ice cream bar from his mouth. Asriel could see this being a disaster already.

“I see no harm. My name is Clarence Dutch.” He handed over the other one he had to Frisk. Frisk took the nice cream and started to eat it with the wrapper on. He’d had varied clients after all, so he wasn’t going to judge. That wasn’t part of his job anyway.

“Frisk take off the wrapper.” Asriel mutters helping taking it off.

“B-but... okay... he is my brother. Well I was adopted by my rotten royal parents.” 

“Might I ask for your names?” He says politely, even though he obviously knew Asriel from the mention of royalty.

“I am FRISK Demeaner. This is Asriel. He is bi-sexual and tends to sleep in the nude.” Asriel just flushed a deep shade.

“Hey doc maybe we should do this another day. Frisk is kinda under the weather.”

“No I am not. He drugged me. Gave me a pill and I feel fantastic! In fact I think I can do about 100 jumping jacks. Want to watch?” She got up and with the nice cream in her mouth she started doing jumping jacks.

“I didn’t drug her. I gave her a pill to get over a hangover… Come on Frisk let’s at least do... whatever you are doing in the doctor’s office.” 

“I see, so she is not usually like this then.” 

“Nope, I been severely depressed. Wanted to commit suicide. I hate my life!” She said in the perkiest tone that made some clients look at her side ways.

“And why is that?” He pulled out a small notepad, jotting down a few things.

“That is because my fiance died in a bad car accident, my parents control every aspect of my being, I have feelings for my roommate, I also think I will never succeed in anything I do and possible I am insane.” She continued doing jumping jacks.

“I would not say you are insane. A little energetic at the moment, but not insane. You mentioned you had a roommate?” 

“Yes, two my brother and Sans the skeleton. He is a great massage therapist and I think I am falling for him.” Asriel couldn’t believe what he is hearing. 

“I see, I have to agree with the assessment of his skills.” Dr. Dutch replies calmly and makes a few more notes. 

“How long have you known Sans?”

“Well including today I believe about five days.” 

“That’s interesting, how did you two meet?” He was taking notes about everything.

“I was his client. He says that he doesn’t date clients so it hurts me because I feel deeply for him.” 

“Well, I don’t blame him for that policy, I have it in my own policy as well. It keeps things from being complicated but I can also see why it hurts.”

“It is just a way to keep others away. He won’t let anyone close to him. He lost his mother and since then nope, nata, no one can be close to him.”

“And he told you all this?” The doctor asked, glanced towards Asriel briefly as if to confirm that this information might be true. 

“I had no idea about that but everything else she mentioned has been true so far. The pill must have a weird side effect.” Asriel commented.

“I imagine so. What was it exactly that you gave her?” 

“Alphys gave me the hangover pills for monsters.” 

“I see... if you please, ask her what the pill was. It might explain some of the side effects if I know what this is.” 

“Sure I will text her. Though I think Frisk, we should go to his office; the people and monsters probably shouldn’t hear more about your past.”

“Like how my dad hates me because I had lost my virginity to my fiance.” 

“Hmmm, well likely no one wants to know such information.” He replies as he leads the two to the room. This had been an interesting first meeting. He closed the door behind them once they reached the office room; it reminded him of when he’d been a young rabbit. Frisk started to spin in circles and laughing.  It was sort of like watching some sort of show really.

“This fiance of yours, you said he died? How long ago was that?” 

“Simon, he died three years ago. I keep the engagement ring next to my heart.” She pulls the necklace out to show him.

“And why do you keep the ring?” He asks politely, scrubbing down notes.

“Because it is a reminder of two things. One that I love him and the second is a reminder of the guilt I have for having a fight before he died. I feel that I killed him in a way. It torments me a lot. This ring that is my most precious of items is like a giant weight most days because I feel if I even try to move on I am cheating on him.” 


	23. Chapter 23

“Well, if it was an accident then I can assure you that there is no way you had part in his death. Life is cruel at times. I do not think he would want you to feel guilty or that you finding happiness in this life is cheating on him.” 

“I want to but… can I have i have another nice cream?” 

“I’m afraid I only had two with me today.” Frisk made a face and shrugged.

“I want to, but I know Sans. I am nothing to him. I am just a burden.” 

“What makes you say that? Has he made some indication you are?”

“Well I know it is naughty thing to do… so don’t tell Asriel.” Asriel was sitting right there and could clearly hear her but didn’t say anything. He gave Asriel a brief glance that said ‘this doesn’t leave the room’ sort of glance.

“Well, I won’t tell him then, client confidentiality and all that.” 

“I overheard him and Sans talk about how he … he didn’t care. Well Sans told me this morning that wasn’t true but then again apparently I had a dream of his dead mother.” 

“Well, do you know what he said exactly that he didn’t care about?” 

“He doesn’t want to have relationships… He is a closed sealed book and I have no idea.” Frisk decided to do a handstand.

“I see, so it seems he has problems of his own then. That is what this sounds like to me.” He glanced at Asriel to see if the other would confirm it. Asriel nodded.

“I wish he would open up more.” Asriel admitted.

“Well, Frisk, opening up to others can be a very scary thing. It involves a lot of trust sometimes and even then it is not always easy.” 

“Yesterday though I thought we had a special moment. A good moment. I was so happy! It felt like the days when me and Simon were together. I haven’t felt that special feeling in such a long time. I didn’t even think I could even feel it anymore.” 

“That’s a very powerful feeling then and very easily broken in the right circumstance. It seems, from what you’ve told me, that your roommate is trying to balance between being a good friend and whatever issues he may have himself.” 

“I don’t know, it makes me upset. I just want him to like me the way I like him. No, I can’t because than I am cheating on Simon. See how crazy my life is? That is why I drink!” 

“Well, that could be a tall order. I don’t know him so I cannot say one way or the other. It is not crazy to believe what you do about your fiance, but at the same time I do not think he would ever look down on you for moving on. We cannot live in the past, Frisk, however much we may wish to. Life moves on no matter what happens.” Frisk sat on the ground and looked at the carpet. For the first time throughout the session she wasn’t running around or doing something crazy.

“I’m not saying that you will get over your loss any time soon, or that there won’t be days where you don’t miss your fiance because you loved him and he was a big part of your life during the time you had together. However, I cannot think that any soul would ever wish that those they are forced to leave behind should suffer because of them.” 

“H-he was. Do y-you honestly think he w-would want me to move on?” Frisk looked at the necklace she held dear. 

“I do. It was the way with my own parents. My father is happy, even though it took him years to get over my mother’s passing. He found love again. Anyone, who has the capacity to love and is willing to try, will find it... and sometimes it finds us. Even when we are not looking at all.” 

“Do I have to give up my ring?” 

“I think that will be up to you to decide Frisk. It is your ring after all.” 

“I don’t think it has any value but the one I gave it.” 

“I would not know.” 

“I think I should go. I have to pee. Plus I am crying.” 

“There is a bathroom down the hall on the left. When you are done please do come back.” 

“Okay!” Frisk got up and went to the bathroom leaving Asriel and the doctor alone for a moment.

“According to Alphys it is that caffeinated hangover pill. She is very upset with me.”

“I imagine so, normally it is not under advisement to give any human something meant for a monster due to the magic in it that normally causes adverse effects in humans, who are more organic based.” 

“I gave her a half a pill so Alphys thinks it should be out of her system in about 3-4 hours.” 

“Just as well you did not give her the entire thing then. Who knows what would have happened if you had? At any rate the effects are interesting. I imagine you told Alphys what they were.” 

“Yeah, that is why I been- okay I will delete the recording.” He noticed the glare once he pointed the camera about to say record the session.

“I have a question for you, before she returns. About that conversation and there is a reason no recordings are allowed.”

“I was doing it for science and go ahead. I will just explain the side effects to her.” 

“Patient confidentiality over rules science young prince. My question has to do with that conversation she mentioned overhearing. Perhaps you can shed some light on what you were discussing that she might have overheard.” 

“I was teasing Sans about how they were dancing really close and that I thought something was going on and he kept saying nothing was happening. I say it is still bs and that he is just ashamed that he still has a soul that seeks companionship.”

“I see. His denial might have something to do with his past as Frisk did mention he was closed off. Chances are there is a reason for his behavior that is contradictory to what you suspect. There may be a grain of truth in what you say or a grain in what he says, but it is difficult to tell. One thing is clear, there was some sort of connection made between them.” 

“You know I did hear something weird this morning. She said something along the lines of how he was pushing her away. I don’t think she meant physically.” 

“Hmmm, it could be in the context of him being sealed off, as she mentioned. That some part of him is preventing a relationship from forming for some reason. That would be something to speak with him about though if he agrees to come. I think, for her peace of mind, that you should try your best to convince him that he needs to talk with me.” Frisk returned.

“The bathroom is very tiny and the toilet paper is super thin. If it was any thinner it would be tissue paper.” 

“I will do so doc. I think he needs this.” Asriel commented ignoring Frisk’s comment.

“Good to have you back Frisk.”

“Good to be back. Yes maybe. Yes the pills are giving me a nice boost. What would you like to know how my parents dropped me off at a fire station and my dad saved me adopting me into this family and turning me into a human who never learned how to use magic and was setup to marry her own brother?” She said it one breath and let out a huge gasp of air.

“That is certainly an issue. Is there anything else that has been bothering you Frisk?” He made plenty of notes.

“I want to be happy. It sounds… pathetic but it is true. I want to be able to look into the mirror and say I can do it! I want to be successful and happy.” Frisk muttered. 

“Not at all, every soul wants to be happy Frisk. It takes a lot of courage to take the steps to be happy. To push yourself to success. You mentioned you don’t believe in yourself, why is that?”

“It is because I tend to fail in so many things. I didn’t pass college… for one.” 

“How many things have you tried doing?” 

“Couple but mom says they are too dangerous and she lists all the reasons why I shouldn’t do it so I don’t.” 

“What have you tried that she says is dangerous?” Frisk looked at Asriel and went over to whisper into the doctor’s ear.

“Marijuana for one.” 

“I see, yes that can be very dangerous. What was the other?” He made a note.

“I went on an airplane once.” 

“Why did you go on the airplane?” 

“Because mom said not to. She said it was dangerous. That man is not meant to fly.” 

“Well, I believe that there is some merit to that, but I also believe that it is no more dangerous to be on an airplane than it usually is to walk out the front door. Does your mother tell you not to walk out the front door too?” He was starting to see where this was going.

“Pretty much. She wants me to stay with her. She says that I am safer in her view than anywhere else. At one point she went with me to the restroom so that nobody would take pictures or something. I am still not sure why.”

“How old were you then?” 

“17.” 

“I see.” 

“Dad was furious when he found out I got engaged.” Frisk sat on the floor again.

“Did he not know of Simon’s dating you before the engagement?” 

“No, we kept it a secret. I dropped out of college to be with him.” 

“I see. So you didn’t fail college then. You made the decision to pursue a different path and that is not the same as failing.” 

“Mom told me I failed because I was seduced by lust.” 

“That’s a very narrow minded view on your decision to pursue a different path in life. No offense prince, but it seems I will need to speak with both your parents as well at some point. Though I will not discuss what has been said here.” 

“I wish you luck with that. He wrecked up Frisk’s place to find her.” 

“Well, I imagine he will keep his paws to himself unless he wishes to foot the bill for the office as we will sue for any physical damages. Though most magic is negated here due to some very powerful spells to begin with.” He looked back at Frisk.

“Frisk, I need you to understand that you did not fail at college because you decided to stop what you were doing. That is not the same as failure. You did not give up, you just simply decided it was not for you.” 

“But if I didn’t go out with him. He would be alive. He would be happy with a better mate than I ever could have been.” 

“No, I don’t think so. Death, from my understanding of it, is not detoured by what mortals do or do not do. It was simply his time to go.” Frisk stood up and hugged the rabbit. He returned the hug.

“Frisk, I want you to know that nothing you tell me will ever reach anyone else. You are free to speak as you want to or not. It stays between us.” 

“Thank you. I appreciate that. You are like my former best friend who I found out was being paid to be my best friend.” 

“I’m sorry to hear that. I’m also sorry to say that our time is up for today, but please feel free to schedule a time to come back and talk with me again.” 

“I feel better though. The receptionist seemed nice though I think everyone staring at me was kinda weird.” 

“Well, normally we don’t start sessions in the middle of the hallway like that. I imagine that was why.” 

“I will see if Sans will come with her for next session. Just so he can see it is not as bad as he might think. I will admit I didn’t know what to expect.” Asriel said looking at Frisk.

“A good idea. Most do not know what to expect, this sort of profession has had some bad reputation in movies in the late 80s and early 90s but it is not a bad thing and that is an image that we wish to change.” 

“I know but thank you again doctor. I think Frisk and I are going to head home now. This will be interesting.” Asriel says guiding Frisk out to the car after making an appointment. On the way home Asriel picked up McDonalds for everyone for a early supper. Asriel called Sans to kinda warn him about Frisk.

“Hey Sans, we on our way home. You there?” 

“yup. been doing some crosswords to relax.” 

“Frisk is a little… excitable at this moment but she had a great session at therapy so that is a good thing.” In the background Frisk could be heard singing “Wheels on the bus.” No sooner than he finished that line they arrived at home with Frisk bounding to the house. 

“Frisk no slow down…” Asriel yelled after Frisk as she knocked on the door while humming a jingle as she does it. Asriel was carrying the food as Frisk waited patiently, as she could, at the front door for someone to answer.

“Hello anyone there! Sans you there or are you at work avoiding me again? Is that is? No, I am just paranoid.”

“Frisk you know you can always just open the door yourself.” Asriel pointed out as Frisk facepalmed herself as she opened the door.

“Yeah that makes sense.” Frisk entered the house spinning in while Asriel set the food on the table.

“Sans! I got us food! You here?” 

“He is probably in his room. I will go look!” Frisk sprinted towards Sans' room and without even knocking she opened the door. 


	24. Chapter 24

“Are you here Sans?” Frisk asked even though she could clearly look around the room without doing such an act.

“yup.” He walked out of his room, past her, holding a book of crossword puzzles. He still had a pencil in his hand and was jotting down a few letters before closing the book and actually looking around. Frisk grabbed Sans to get his full attention.

“You are so annoying sometimes. Do you know that?” Frisk glanced at him staring into his eye lights. She took one hand and came close to poking his eyelights.

“uh... yeah, i’ve been told that before. wait... the heck?” He took a step back to get a better look at her soul.

“What, oh, I know my body is not good enough. No, wait, I think I have a smoking hot body though I could lose about 10 pounds. Though for some reason when I look at you I get all warm and fuzzy inside.” Asriel came down the hallway and turned around the moment he saw the two found each other. He had to deal with it so far but it is his turn to deal with it.

“okay... what the heck are you on? i’ve never seen a soul do this before...” He looked from her over to find Asriel next for an explanation.

“Do what? Sans stay here… why can’t you like talk to me for about five minutes?” Frisk watched him go find Asriel.

“because you’re acting a little weird and that magic didn’t get into your soul by itself so i’m looking for an explanation.”

“Fine but promise me you will talk to me privately for 5 minutes. TODAY!” 

“uh, sure.” Asriel was laughing his ass off.

“asriel. what is going on?” Sans didn’t seem too amused.

“She is fine. I talk to Alphys and she said that she will recover. I gave her a monster caffeinated hangover pill. Just half of a pill. She can’t tell a lie and she is a little childish right now.” Asriel explains as Frisk bounded over and jumped on Sans back clinging to him.

“You were gone for like 27 seconds.” Asriel understood Sans' pain for a moment.  Sans flailed, trying not to fall over with the sudden weight as Asriel took his hand to balance him out.

“okay, problem. frisk... i am not sure i am really up for this kind of thing... i only have one freakin’ hp. here. i don’t know that i’m equipped to deal with something this.... energetic.” 

“But I love you. I would never hurt you.” Frisk muttered into the back of his skull. She nuzzled into him.

“... and apparently that’s an even bigger problem.” He gave Asriel a look that kinda said ‘what the hell? do something!’

“I got to go. You two have fun!” Asriel says with a giant smirk as he went behind Sans and helped her down.

“No he will just leave and he will just push me away. He doesn’t like me the way I like him. He never will.”

“asriel!!!”  _ the fuck.... i am so going to get him back for this... i swear... _

“I am not going anywhere. I thought you should hear that because you are going to leave and she will be here crying.” Sans had no reply for that himself. Asriel took Frisk’s hand and gently took her to the table.

“Does Sans hate me Azzy?”

“No, he doesn’t hate you.”

“Do you hate me?”

“No, I love you Frisk.”

“You do?”

“Will all my soul. I swear as your big brother I will always be there for you.” 

“Thank you, Azzy. The doctor was really nice and made me think I am not so crazy after all.”

“You are not crazy Frisk. Come on go ahead and eat.” Asriel says gently as if Frisk was a small child. Sans decided it was better that he say nothing for the time being.

“Are you joining us Sans or are you going to go?” Asriel yells into the other room.

“i’m not leaving, i was just off in thought.” Sans replies, heading into the other room. 

“can’t a guy fry and think in peace for a moment?” He asked, holding up a french fry.

“Pfff… he is so cute and funny. He makes me laugh too much.” 

“that’s kinda the point. thanks for ketchup-ing me up about the situation azrel.” He says as he dips the fry into some ketchup before eating it.

“You are welcome. I learned a lot today from the doctor. He was good to her, wasn’t he?”

“Yes he was very nice indeed.” 

“well, that’s good.” 

“Hey next week I can’t make it to therapy, will you take Frisk?”

“The doctor says it would be good for you to go since I told about your mom in my session and he thinks that you might need help as well. Though if you come with me it would be nice because when I am with you I get this weird feeling in the pit of my stomach that makes me feel so good inside and makes me all giggly.” 

“i dunno... that might not be a good idea.” 

“Why is that?” Asriel asked after taking a bite of his hamburger.

“there’s some things i don’t wanna dig up.” He replies before he takes another bite.

“This is just sitting in on her session. You won’t be talking at all. I didn’t, I just sat there. It is very different than we had been told. I was really surprised.” Frisk glanced at Sans.

“It is because you are afraid of them telling you that can’t be fixed. Isn’t it? That you are broken and can never be put back together just right. If they even try they will find out that you are broken that they will identify you as that but you don’t want that at all.” Asriel says trying to figure out what is going on.

“nah, that ain’t it. but that’s a good guess i’ll give ya that.” 

“I am done. Sans just don’t like other souls. It gives him the creeps. I am going to sit on the couch. I am hoping that Sans will give me the five minutes I asked of him. He probably will wait it out until he doesn’t have to do it. He probably thought of a loophole already.” Frisk finished her meal and bounded off to the living room with Asriel glancing at Sans with a smirk.

“So what are you going to do Romeo? Wait it out or see what is truly behind the mask of that is Frisk? By the way she told the therapist about me sleeping in the nude if it helps and not in the office nope… in front of all the patients who had appointments waiting.” 

“i’m not romeo and you’re being very smug about all this.” He was rather suspicious of this, he didn’t like this. There was only so much truth a soul needed have with another soul when they weren’t bonded. 

“Look she is not going to do something crazy if that is what you are thinking about.”

“that is not what worries me. it’s the backlash of this entire day that does. how long until that thing wears off again?” He asked, taking a sip of his ketchup.

“I am the only one to blame and it has about an hour.” 

“it can wait an hour then... and i’ll say as much because i don’t want her just telling me things because of a pill. that kinda thing is out of her control and it isn’t right to take advantage of it. i’d feel more than just guilty over it.” 

“Fine, but I think you are missing a moment to ask some things you may have wondered about.” 

“i can’t even begin to imagine why you think i’d ever want this sort of conversation.” He finished his meal in another couple bites before heading to the living room.  Frisk was watching TV waiting for Sans on the couch. 

“frisk, i think that we should have that talk but not right now. if an hour passes and you still want to talk to me, then you can come to my room.” 

“You promised me though. I knew you would find a loophole.” 

“i didn’t say when the talk would be and i think it’s better for the both of us that we have that talk when the effects of this thing wear off. you’ll probably regret this day enough without adding me to that mix as well.” 

“Why do you keep saying I will regret you? You say I am special but when I try to understand you make me feel …” 

“no, i’m saying you might regret what you say. i don’t want you doing that anymore than you already will once this pill wears off.” 

“Okay… bye Sans.” Frisk curled up on the couch feeling like he just didn’t want to even try.

“i’ll see you later then jd.” He headed to his room. Asriel wasn’t wrong, there was a part of him that was... innately, curious, but she was his friend. Not some lab experiment gone wrong. He distracted himself with his puzzle book. A couple of hours passed and Frisk realized all that she had done. So here she was, a coward once more, at his door. She wanted to, she really did, but he hated her - said the voice in her head. She pressed her head against the door. This day was a complete mess. She leaned her back against the door afraid to even go in as she started to talk.

“Hi Sans, you are probably taking a nap again aren’t you?” 

“nope.” He shut the book, the door wasn’t fully closed and he’d been laying on the bed but he hadn’t been sleeping. 

“I see. Well I fucked up again. I got drunk and was on a pill.” 

“yup, i know.” 

“I talk to the therapist. He seemed smart.” 

“could be a good thing.” 

“Yeah, you know I am going to hate myself even more but I have nothing to lose. Don’t I?” Frisk looked down the hallway. 

“I made a fool of myself and it was when I could only speak the truth when my feelings became clear to me. It doesn’t even matter though. Your soul is closed off and no matter what I feel you will never return those feelings.” Frisk was thinking about leaving.

“... why don’t you come over here a minute and sit down.” Her body went into shock almost hearing him speak.

“Y-you sure?”

“yeah.” Frisk came inside and closed the door behind her. By this point he was sitting cross legged on the bed, leaning up against the wall, the book he’d been working on lay in his lap with the pencil stuck between its pages. Frisk sat next to him feeling her face heat up to a million degrees, it felt like. She glanced at him as she tried to remind herself that he is probably going to reject you.

“you know what a phobia is... don’t you?” 

“Of course I do. I fear failing that is why I fail so much I guess. Also the dark.” 

“a phobia isn’t like your normal fear. it’s crippling. it keeps you from doing even the simplest of tasks sometimes when it is present.” 

“I think I see where this is going but go on. What is your phobia?”  _ I did my best just prepare for the worst. _

“loss.”

“I can understand that. More than most.” 

“you brother already knew about this. i ended up telling him because, after living here for a month or so... he decided he’d had enough of what he called a “hot and cold” sort of relationship. he didn’t understand what it meant. it took me a week to fully get him to understand things. to understand that i was struggling to just be a friend.” 

“I may not share the exact phobia and it is not really a phobia… well maybe it is. I don’t know. I just know that when it comes to things I self sabotage myself over and over again. I am so tired of standing in my own way. I just wanted to do something and say how I felt even knowing that you would probably reject me. I figured you probably don’t even want me.” 

“i honestly don’t know what i feel, but, i do know that somehow we connected on a deeper level than even al and i have... and i’ve known al since before the accident.” 

“It is okay Sans you don’t need to make me feel better. I am proud of myself I was able to let another being other than my family that I really care about them.”

“i’m not trying to do that. i’m just trying to be honest.”

“So how are we connected now by an invisible red string?” 

“i’m not sure i believe in fate like that, but we are connected.” Frisk looked at him into his eye lights.

“I believe you, but then again I think we are connected in many ways that we still don’t understand.” She smiled sweetly at him, and debating about taking his hand, losing nerve as she still was being rejected by him.

“that is quite possible.”

“Still, I understand. May I leave, doing one thing I wanted to do since we went to the bar together? I will even let you decide if you want to or not. I think I even made a coupon for it even.” He had to think a moment before he remembered the coupon. He did still have the thing.

“i remember.” He seemed to think for a moment.  _ i... eh, fuck it, what’s the worst that could happen? the world ain’t gonna end. _

“yeah. if you want to.”

“You hold on to your coupon this one is on me.” Frisk joked lightly before she slowly put her hands on both sides of his face, softly caressing it as she looked at him closely.  He could feel the heat rising in his cheekbones at the touch. 

“You do have the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen.” She whispered softly as she closed the gap pressing her lips against his teeth. It was a loving gentle kiss. There was no groping or moaning, just a simple kiss. 


	25. Chapter 25

Sans felt a little like a spring, he hadn’t really been sure what to expect, but he could sense his magic coiling, like it was a snake that was getting ready to strike but also there was this feeling he couldn’t place. It wasn’t something he’d experienced before, he had no idea what he was doing or what he should do or if he was even expected to do anything at all really. His thoughts were a little hazy and trying to grasp them was sort of like trying to grab fog.

“It was everything I thought it would be. It was perfect.” Frisk said, pressing her forehead against his with a smile. Sans, at the moment, seemed to be doing a good impression of a blueberry. 

“I will let you get back to your crossword. I know this might be the last time we probably kiss or anything more. I won’t pressure you or make you do anything you don’t want to do. I really do love you Sans.” She scooted away from him. Frisk laid all her emotions out to him it felt almost foolish in one aspect but she didn’t care. It was done. 

“i wish i knew what i felt, but one thing i do know. i don’t want to hurt you.”

“Sans, the one thing I learned today - other than monster pills can potential kill you - is that even when I had no control over my mouth that I was more free then than I am now. Funny isn’t it? Don’t worry I won’t pressure you or flirt with you. I will consider the relationship in a stasis.” 

“i dunno about that, i mean, there is a thing as having too much freedom... ya know?” 

“True, but for me I was held prisoner in my own mind. I still have a lot of issues but I am going to face them head on.” Frisk started to head for the door and yawned, the caffeine clearly out of her system now.

“sounds like you have a plan stewing there.” 

“Starting to, but seriously if I exit this door I will consider myself officially rejected and I will- move on.”  _ Please tell me you don’t want me to go. Tell me you feel something other than you don’t want to hurt me. That the kiss meant more than just a friend.  _

“hmmm... now that could be a problem. don’t you think your brother might get the wrong idea if you never left this room?” He hadn’t planned to say that, but it had come out before he’d even really fully formed the thought. Frisk started to laugh and couldn’t help but smile. Her soul felt lighter as she looked at him.

“Let him talk.” She teased back.

“hmmm... might have to figure a way to turn the room into a miniature house then, cuz pretty sure there’s a few necessities needed that you just can’t find here.” What did it matter? He’d said it... and the moment he’d heard her laughter was the moment he’d felt it had been the right thing and his soul felt as light as a feather.

“You think?” Frisk walked back to him and laid next to him. 

“i do that sometimes. try not to do it too much though cuz then everyone starts making weird demands.” 

“Yeah like why aren’t you a multi millionaire if you are so damn smart.” 

“yeah, and why haven’t i figured out a way to mesh human and monster society.” 

“Oh I know how to program the VCR? That one seems much more complicated than your question.” Frisk teased as she just enjoyed this moment. She could stare into his eyes forever if she could.

“hmmm, or how to land a rocket on mars.” 

“Or how to convince a skeleton monster to take a hint and kiss his girlfriend.” 

“now that’s definitely out of my league.” 

“I know it is such high demands. I think personally, between you and me, that she is just doing it because she got one already and she is just being greedy.” Frisk teased to Sans.

“oh, well i can’t say i can blame her. i mean, after stealing a first kiss you kinda just want ‘em all right?” 

“I would be even crazier if I didn’t. Though I am sure I am nuts about you.”

“hmmm, maybe, but i did hear a saying once... something about everyone being a little crazy.” 

“That is true I guess. I am just relieved and happy that you feel at least a little something for me even if it is just a little speck.” 

“time will tell.” 

“Speaking of time. Next time I go to therapy will you sit with me? You don’t need to say anything. I am pretty sure I made a giant ass of myself today that I screwed up any first impressions.”

“well, next time you won’t be drugged so it can’t be that bad.” 

“What I did today… ugh I was so embarrassing. I think I was more sober drunk than I was on the pills. I ate the doctor's nice cream bar and did handstands. I am pretty sure I would have preferred to stay home, then again if I didn’t take that pill I wouldn’t have the courage nor the realization I was developing feelings for you. So I guess there is a plus.”

“always a silver lining to everything.” 

“I now owe you also a piggyback ride for earlier too.” He chuckles  Frisk nuzzled against him, picked up the crossword book and opened it going to the page where he last was on, trying to see if she can do the puzzle with him.

“Two across looks hard. I think crosswords and junior jumble is hard though.”

“well, this is the advanced edition. i’m slowly making my way through it. there’s plenty in here i don’t know. like this one, i’m not sure what it’s supposed to be. It was seven down, three letters and he hadn’t yet filled in even one but the hint was: a game played, a video game with multiple character parties.” 

“Final fantasy has lots of characters so does Mario party games. A three letter game though GTA is a famous game. I don’t know I am not sure.”

“hmmm, never played any of those maybe if i fill in one of these...” The one he indicated was 7 across with the hint: another name for a hare. 

“this one seems obvious.” He fit in the word “rabbit” into the boxes.

“You are good at this, hmmm…row... rig...is there like an answer sheet to this book?” She didn’t seem to mind that she was an idiot as long as she was the idiot next to him. 

“yes, but i prefer not to look unless i’m completely out of ideas.” 

“I probably won’t be much help but I can be your personal cheerleader. Ugh that riddle is frustrating. I should know an rpg that can fit it. I played enough video games that… well don’t tell mom and dad I may have bought a xbox and playstation by selling some of my stuff. You my friend are looking at bone-fide nerd.” 

“hmmm, wait... what’s an rpg?” 

“It is a role playing game. It basically means you get to play a character who usually is part of a group and go on epic adventures.” 

“that kinda sounds like this actually... and it’s three letters.” He tapped at the clue.

“It isn’t a video game though it is more like a genre.” Frisk explains thinking it is looking for a specific title. 

“but a genre would be a specific type of video game right? and the clue states it’s a video game that has multiple character parties... or a group i guess.” 

“Did I help you figure out one then? Did I actually do something halfway smart?!” Frisk was excited and bright smile came on her face as she looked at him and at the book. It was like watching a dog waiting for a treat. 

“i’d say so, this one was kinda tough honestly.” He put the other characters in the boxes. Frisk was jittery and hugged Sans.   
  
“I did something smart today! Yeah me! Okay let’s see if I get another one right I am declaring myself a genius and going to get myself ice cream. Hmm… 12 across picture-editing software program. Nine letters.” 

“hmmmm. there’s a lot of those actually.”

“There are several I can think of possible Adobe is a popular one and so is photo labs.” 

“yeah, but adobe isn’t nine letters. though photolabs is, if you ignore that it’s usually two words.” 

“Hmm… that is true. Pffftt… you know we should do later on is edit a bunch of Asriel pictures and put his head on random things. That is so much fun! Besides photo labs won’t work see this one runs into this puzzle which the answer is ‘Sea Biscuit’.” 

“hmmm, that is a good idea and that could be some good revenge for earlier too. and yeah, you’re right about that one since i had that one earlier... it doesn’t quite cross right.” 

“So it is _ _ _ _ _ S_ _ _. Besides you don’t hate him because if he didn’t do what he did you wouldn’t be cuddling next to me right now.” 

“i didn’t say i hated him, just that i wanted to get some revenge.” 

“I am for it. I have couple of his ex’s numbers too if you want to send some stupid pics to them.”

“pff.. nah. i just wanna annoy him, not tick him off.” 

“Ahhh… I got it! Photoshop! Do I get a prize? I got two!” 

“hmmm, i don’t see why not.” He fit the letters into the boxes.

“Yes, what is the prize. Let me guess a joke about crosswords or maybe you will make me the queen of crosswords or… we go to Grillby’s one day and tell Grillby how amazing I am. You can always ask me on a date as well that would be kinda cool. I mean if that is something you are interested in. No, no... okay you pick my prize I will accept anything. Wait, that came out really wrong. I mean I know we are sitting on your bed but none of that fun stuff. I mean if you want to kiss that is fine but I am not quite ready to jump in the sack yet. Oh god I need to stop talking but I seemed to lose that function as my mouth is going faster than my brain and now I'm sure I lost the title of smart one. Just going to claim the prize of please forget all the things I just said.” He seemed content to let her ramble. Amused by listening to what she had to say. Frisk glanced away feeling embarrassed by her overreaction. 

“So… since I seemed to have made a giant idiot of myself I think I will umm… go to the living room and pretend I am not here.” He reached over, gently turning her head back to him.

“that was worth hearing though.” He leaned forward and gently kissed her. She couldn’t help but smile into the kiss and returned it gently. It made her feel so special and she couldn’t figure out why. When they kiss broke she took his arm and wrapped it around herself so she could cuddle close to Sans. She wasn’t going to rush this. 

“If that is all I need to do to get a kiss prepare for me to do that more often than.” 

“fair enough.” He replies.

“Tonight do you think I will have that weird dream again about your mom and you?”

“dunno.” 

“If I have the same dream, may I come here? Not for… it made me so depressed. It reminded me of all the emotions I went through myself with Simon at the time. It is one of the reasons I went to drink plus the confusion I had with my feelings for you too.” 

“of course.”

“I will knock first if it happens. I don’t want to walk in when you might be… working on your crossword.” Frisk joked nudging him a little. 

“Plus I think Asriel might be a little upset if I declare this a sleepover in your bed.” 

“pff, wow... anyway, he doesn’t get to dictate what you do in your own house.” 

“Oh snap. Is that an invite to stay in  _ your  _ bed tonight?” Frisk looked at him cock eyed with a smirk.

“i.... walked into that one didn’t i?” 

“Yep, but you are still adorable either way.” Frisk laughed. 

“I should get going though I can’t let rumors go a muck in this household. Don’t worry I will keep our relationship a secret. I know how much others push you into having it and I probably didn’t help but I want you to feel secure in us.” 

“hmmm, i dunno. i don’t think it needs to be a secret, per say, but until we get things settled for you might not be a good idea to let others know as common gossip.”

“I know this is your phobia and I want you to be as comfortable as you can be. Anything to make it easier for you I will do it. If you tell me 'Frisk as much as I want to tell others there is a part of me that doesn’t.' I will understand. You just keep me in the loop okay?”

“hold on, i don’t fear others knowing; but it’s the loss part that terrifies me. but i think since we’ve known each other for so short of time... i don’t think we should tell everyone we meet either. ” 

“Okay, what I thought might be that others might push you and it might agitate you. Should we tell Asriel then?” 

“hmmm, pretty sure he kinda knows and i don’t honestly know what others will think, but i won’t be agitated if others know. just don’t know if they’ll believe you at first.” 

“Probably not. Which might be a blessing. I am kinda afraid of my parents finding out. If they had even intent against Simon and they barely knew him what about you? Are they going to do something crazy and try to hurt you? I don’t want that to happen.”

“who knows? but i can hold my own.” Frisk smirked as she turned to look into his eye lights. 

“I know you can but as your self titled girlfriend… maybe that title is too soon is it? Anyway, I have the right to be concerned about the welfare of you and you for me.” 

“self-titled eh? and yeah, i’ll give you that one.” 

“Technically we kissed and we have feelings for each other. I am not quite sure what to call it yet. I honestly wish there was a like a status I can pull up and it would automatically update to ‘Not single has an amazing boyfriend with a thing for trom-bones.’” Sans snickered in reply.

“nice one jd.”

“Your welcome. I thought you might like it.” 

“but it wouldn’t be wrong, though that’s only because my brother was less annoyed by that than the xylo-bone.” Frisk snickered at that as she looked at the ceiling as if the pun is lost up there to be found.

“Oh come on… let's see... bone… bone puns… hmm… I guess I need to bone up on some jokes.” 


	26. Chapter 26

“i can say i got a skele-ton of ‘em.” Frisk laughed again.

“Hey stop ribbing it in unlike you I am busting a gut over here.” 

“sorry, i’m a little gutless.” 

“Eye can see that but you are not heartless. Wait are you?” Frisk honestly didn’t know.

“not sure which is worse... being told i’m heartless or brainless... i don’t really have either.” He grinned. Frisk caressed his skull with her hand with a soft smirk.

“I still love your funny bone and who needs brains and a heart when you got sexy bones anyways. Am I right?” 

“now how would you know something like that?” He asked a little slyly.

“I d-don’t know. I just umm… imagined it would be.” Frisk looked away as her face turned a bright red.

“I mean I... uhh… I got nothing.” 

“what, not going to own up to a little stalking?” He teased lightly. 

“I… I did not stalk. I just…” Frisk muttered the next part as quietly as possible. 

“fantasized about you.” 

“now that is interesting.” He murmured, a little intrigued but he didn’t probe any further than that, feeling that it wouldn’t be likely that she’d tell him nor that they were on that sort of level anyway.

“It wasn’t the worst one. It was just- I w-was kinda and it involves the massage table and well… I am sorry.” 

“for what?” Frisk flushed even darker. 

“you’re probably not the first to think about that kind of thing, but i think something like that would only be possible outside of profession.” 

“I suppose so, that and I don’t think it would be very professional to use the table for business afterwards anyway. I think if I tell you I am afraid you might think I am a pervert.” 

“truth be told... i think every soul kinda is one... it’s just a question of what degree are you one?” Frisk glanced at the door, halfway expecting Asriel to be listening in, and started to whisper what happened in the fantasy.

“It was me getting my massage on but this time was a little different and you unstrap my bra and started to trail kisses down my back. From there is a little… dirtier but in my fantasy you treated me with respect if that means anything.” That took a lot of courage for her to say her fantasy. 

“no reason why i wouldn’t even outside of that. but you got more guts than i do.” 

“I know I do. You have none.” Frisk giggled as she hoped her flush would disappear soon.

“guilty.” He chuckled. 

“I am going to hide now and I hope I don’t have to return back in the middle of the night to sneak into your bed because of fright. No, that came out wrong. You know what I mean. Good night Sans.” Frisk gave Sans a quick peck on his cheek and in typical fashion of trying to open the door, for just a moment she forgot the door swung in, not out, and almost made a fool of herself. She recovered and looked at Sans.

“G-good night.” 

“g’night frisk.” He smiled a little, watching her leave.

That night Frisk crawled into bed hoping her nightmare problems would be over but they just seemed to be clearer. She watched the accident again and some other things that just didn’t make sense. Like why was she dreaming about the miniature skeleton taking its first steps? This was confusing and she woke up again around 3 am in a cold sweat with a dream of which she had to presume to be Sans being picked on as a kid. Why was this happening? She had no idea but she walked over to Sans’ room and was trying to build up the courage to knock on the door.  Sans was sleeping peacefully, well, maybe sleeping was a bit much... he had woke up and was trying to get back to sleep. 

“C-come on F-frisk we can do this. He k-knows I might d-do this.” Frisk muttered behind the door with her very lightly tapping the door. The tap barely made even a sound and it frustrated her. She was pacing back and forth at the doorway.

“hmm?” He shifted, wondering if he’d actually heard something or if it was just his imagination.

“He is not going to be m-mad with us. Man I am freezing and I am a coward as well. Day one and the girlfriend is so d-desperate to get … I am not even going to finish my own thoughts.”  Sans sat up after a moment, listening. 

“I mean I really like him but I don’t want him to think of me in any way, like I am in this for sex, because that is not what I want. I mean… shut up me. I am so stupid. I just want the dreams to stop.” 

“frisk?”

“Shit… this is a dream. You are dreaming all this. Booo… Boo? Who says boo when trying to convince someone they are dreaming. Yes, it is me… May I come in?” Frisk was rightfully so feeling embarrassed. 

“yeah, and i’d say maybe someone who was tired themselves.” Frisk came in through the door. 

“You got that right. I had the dream again plus pieces of other stuff. May I sleep with you?” Frisk looked exhausted in her blue pj bottoms and white t-shirt saying ‘My other shirt is not as awesome as this one’.

“yeah, cute shirt.” 

“Thanks I love funny shirts.” Frisk yawned and stumbled her way over to Sans’ bed.

“I didn’t realize how many mislaid socks there was until I am trying to transverse this terrain without falling over every obstacle.” 

“careful that my clothes don’t sock-et it to ya.”

“Thaaa-” Frisk tripped and totally face planted into the floor landing her face into another pile of dirty socks. She could feel her eye twitch just a smidge as she tried to calm herself as she pushed herself up again. 

“you okay jd?”

“You really should do some laundry. I wish I turned on the light switch but now I am too afraid to try to go back. I think I am at the point of no return. I feel like I am on one of those preschoolers shows. Will you help Frisk across the room?” Frisk laughed to herself lightly. He chuckles softly. A feeling of warm seems to encompass her before she floats up and over to the bed. A bit of magic crackling around one hand as he gently plopped her down on it. The feeling vanishing with the magic.

“Hey you did it! Now I need one of those celebratory songs they play over and over.” He laughs a little, he was propped up in the bed on one side.

“I hope I didn’t wake you. I just had weird dreams again and I- I kinda hoped that if I sleep here with you that maybe I can s-sleep all night.” 

“i understand.” Frisk settled under the covers and glanced at him briefly before trying to fall asleep. She realized that she couldn’t ask him to put arm around her but there was a little prayer she sent that maybe he would. He settled next to her after a bit of shifting before, after a moment of hesitation, put an arm around her middle. The only reaction he got was a sigh of relief and her nuzzling closer to him before finally falling back to sleep. She still had the dreams but the dreams were more of the positive ones but it was just glimpses of things; nothing so concrete on which she could put all the pieces together and make sense of it, but it seemed like it was a good memory of sorts. It was the first night that Sans would have a glimpse of Frisk’s mind as he dreamt of failing over and over again at job interview after job interview. Then a flash forward and it was just a small glimpse of a casket and the overwhelming sense of guilt and pain. It flashed what seemed a little more further but it was the day she hung out with Alphys. It was just random moments but in small doses.

He didn’t understand any of that even as he woke the morning to come. His mind hazy, it was strange but as he considered the various glimpses he wondered. Alphys had told him that this was how bonds were made... slowly... was this how it used to be so long ago when courtships took longer?  Frisk stirred a little. She was feeling a bit off as she tried to figure out what was going on. She just wanted to sleep but with this dream invasion it didn’t help at all. Unlike Sans, who had an idea of what was going on, Frisk had no clue. She felt like maybe she had something wrong with her. 

“morning.” 

“Ugh… hey.”

“well, that answers the first question.” 

“I imagine so. You? How did you sleep?”

“not bad, though it was interesting.” 

“How so?” Frisk closed her eyes and was half ways falling back to sleep. He thought for a moment before mentioning the various things he’d seen, it was kind of a jumble really.

“That… huh, I don’t think I ever told you half of those stories and I dreamt about a small skeleton learning how to walk and various other things but the one that stands out was the one where I imagine you were being bullied. The kids were so mean. It happened shortly after your mom’s death because one of the kids chanted it.”

“hmmm, there were a lot of days like that i think. nothing crueler than a bored child.” 

“There shouldn’t even be one day like that. I wish I understood what is going on and why are we the only ones experiencing this.”

“oh, well... when monsters form a strong bond with someone, things like this happen. it’s sort of the steps of a soul bond. family bonds are similar.”

“Wait, so how is that possible? I thought according to mom that monsters can’t summon their own but then again you did get my soul.”

“to be fair, i think you should disregard what those two have told you about magic and souls because considering what they were planning, they purposely kept you from finding out the truth. speaking of, you might want to talk to your brother about that.” 

“First things first can you… grab my soul I want to see what is going on.”

“well, you won’t see anything physically without an actual soul bond, but i can if you really want to.” 

“There is no way of seeing the soul bond?”

“not when it hasn’t fully formed, but there is evidence of the bonds you do have. ones that have been there longer.” 

“Oh, I was curious. I thought maybe it would show what was going on. I really don’t like the idea that I am being put in a situation where it feels like I am being forced to do something. I mean my whole life is situations of being pushed or forced to do something I didn’t want to do. Maybe we should talk to someone who might know more about this. Isn’t your dad a doctor? We should talk to him or maybe… Alphys.”

“he was scientist, not necessarily a doctor and bonds aren’t forced; magic only allows as much as you want to see or allow yourself to. your natural curiosity about me has sparked these glimpses of things you are curious about but have not asked.”

“You were curious about my history then? Is that what happened?”

“i believe so. anyway, i’m getting hungry so i’m heading to the kitchen.” He got out of bed and headed out.

“Sounds good I will join you in a bit.” 

Asriel was frustrated as he got several texts from Toriel.

Toriel: I heard Frisk was seeing a therapist yesterday.

Toriel: Also, heard she was drunk and then something about drugs! 

Toriel: Why are you not responding!

Toriel: Oh my lord in heaven I heard she is acting like a three year old. 

Toriel: That is it tomorrow I am picking her up! I don’t care how much magic Sans has on his place! 

Toriel: Augh you two are driving me up the wall! You are not acting like adults and you will be treated like the children that you are!

Toriel: I got pie! Come on son. Please come over for a piece! 

Asriel didn’t know how to respond to the texts as the newest one came in.

Toriel: I know we have our differences but haven’t I always kept you two safe? When the world was against you who was always there to give you the boost you need. All I ever want is the best for both of you. Please call me! You are breaking my heart. 

Sans: i have two words: clam up. geez tori i’ve been hearing that phone go off since 3a this morning! leave the boy alone.

Toriel huffed at the intrusion of Sans text and text him.

Toriel: He is my son. I feel my whole family being torn apart at the seams. I know I am not a fun mom but I would like to think I can tell a good joke and take care of my family. Sans remember when you were younger and you and Papyrus would come over to play cards and talk about snails.

Sans: it’s not that it is so much as that you have to realize you can’t keep them close forever. it’s not easy. dad told me it never was when i had to watch my brother go off to college, but i couldn’t stand in the way of his dreams. of his happiness.

Toriel: Asriel did so well but Frisk. Asgore insisted on teaching her everything. I don’t know what happened but I just don’t want her to fail. I love my children so much.

Sans: i know you do, and leaving her teaching to him was a mistake. she knows next to nothing so i don’t even know what he did with the time he said he was using to teach her.

Toriel: Okay I know he taught her basically nothing. I thought that she would stay with us forever then. I would be able to have a child to take care of.

Sans: even the seed of a plant must leave the stalk. if you want something to take care of forever try a pet.


	27. Chapter 27

Toriel: Please Sans I know they are with you please have them meet me at least at a cafe. For old times sake.

Sans: i will pass the request, but i make no promises or guarantees. 

Toriel: Thank you Sans! I know you and I had a close relationship. How would you feel just me and you talk? I can come there. I can bring pie and we can talk.

Sans: if you like. i have nothing to do today. it’s one of those days off. 

Toriel: That would be great! I will be there in about 10 minutes! Asgore wants to know if he can come. I told him to drop me off but lately me and him haven’t been seeing eye to eye lately.

Sans: no, he can’t come this time. both are currently here and neither one would wish to be seen. 

There was a momentary pause as if there was discussion being held on the other side. Frisk ran into Asriel in the hall who gave her a look after seeing she came out of Sans’ room.

“I was… I was peeping in Sans’ room?” Frisk reveals feeling that answer was so lame.

“Peeping in Sans’ room? For what? Look you told everyone in the receptionist office how you feel pretty much for Sans. You should just tell him how you feel and you will feel better. I don’t know how Sans will take it but either way I am here for you.” Frisk nodded feeling a flush.

“Besides Sans will get upset you are trying to act like a stalker like that. It is kinda creepy.” Asriel walked back into the living room with Frisk following behind.

“Don’t tell him!”  Sans wasn’t too surprised at the pause from the other end as he made breakfast.

“If you keep screaming he will ask what it is going on!” Asriel says with a knowing tone.

Toriel: Okay, with a little *convincing* he will not be joining me and will be staying home. I am on my way.

“I just…” Frisk got to the kitchen and made eye contact with Sans before going quiet.

“Geez... Sans, would you make me a tea for me?”

“sure. you two were sure making some noise... by the way, we’ll be having company soon.” 

“Who is coming? Is it going to be Alphys?” Frisk asked wondering. 

“nope.” 

“I bet it is probably a cop because of what you were doing Frisk!” Asriel teased. Frisk flushed a deeper red.

“funny and no, it’s your mom.” 

“Mom!” Asriel and Frisk says almost in sync.

“What does she want? Is she going to take me away?” Frisk was concerned as she sat at the table.

“As long as I am breathing neither of our parents will take you away.” 

“guys, she just wants to talk with me. we’ve known each other for a while now.” 

“You won’t mind if I don’t leave your side will you Sans?” Frisk asked feeling nervous about this whole thing.

“what you two do is up to you. though i told her that asgore couldn’t come with her. knowing him as i do that had to be an unpleasant conversation.” 

“Dad, has a… temper. It makes things much more complicated in the long run.” Asriel says sipping the tea once Sans set it in front of him.

“yup, and i’d rather he not exercise that temper here.” 

“Frisk maybe it would be wise if we head out for awhile. Mom might try to convince you to go.” Frisk glanced at Sans and then back at Asriel debating his offer and shook her head.

“I e-eventually have to face her. If I do it here. I have you two to emotionally back me up.” A knock came at the door. 

“Knock Knock!” 

“who’s there?” Sans asks, leaving the two with pancakes while he walks to the door.

“Cinnamon.” Said the voice on the other side of the door. Frisk went to the other room and changed her clothes. Asriel was already changed. 

“cinnamon who?” Was his reply with a bit of a smile. 

“Seen a man who is eh tall and is a little boney?” Toriel laughed. She came up with that one a while back but she hadn’t had the opportunity to use it yet. Frisk changed into a white shirt and a loose blue skirt. Sans chuckled and let her in. Toriel looked around in the room and made eye contact with Asriel and Frisk who were back at the table eating pancakes. 

“I made pie!” She said a little louder than usual. Frisk glanced over and away feeling nervous. 

“I will have a slice.” Asriel says who looked over at Frisk making sure she is okay. A part of her felt really nervous, and Sans could feel a sensation of Frisk being nervous; it was just a momentary feeling, but it was a new moment that he didn’t expect.

“i’ll get some plates out.” He says, to cover for the momentary shock. Frisk kept staring at the table as Toriel put her hand on her back making the hair on the back of her neck. She almost let out a little eep.

“Oh hello children. How are you two today? Frisk you look ill. Is everything okay?” Toriel asks sitting next to her and pulling the chair close to her. This made Frisk feel really nervous and she didn’t like this at all.

“hmm, i think she’s suffering culture shock tori. it can happen when you’re suddenly awakened to things that you were supposed to already know but don’t.” The glare Toriel gave Sans was legendary one that could scare monsters out of their skin.  Sans simply returned her glare with his usual smile; Toriel could intimidate a lot of monsters, but he’d known her too long and he wasn’t a child. She couldn’t scare him with that.

“I t-think I need to g-grab something.” Frisk tries to say as Toriel grabs her wrist preventing her to get up.

“You are okay. I think you should stay and have a slice.” 

“Mom you are hurting her.” Asriel says with a slight growl.

“I think you are being extreme. Frisk are you in pain?” Toriel looked up at Frisk who just seemed to be hesitating about what to do.

“No?” Frisk had no courage as she just looked at her mom. This is the monster who adopted her as a young child and she didn’t want to hurt her feelings. She sat back down and Toriel placed her arm around Frisk and the other arm she takes Frisk’s knife and cuts up the pie. Sans cleared his throat. The look he leveled back at her when he caught her attention seemed to say ‘cut it out.’

“What is wrong dear?” Toriel gave the same response he gave her earlier with a sweet smile and her arm didn’t move from around Frisk.

“i’m not going to mean any offense here, but i’m pretty sure frisk isn’t five.” 

“No, she is isn’t but I think Frisk doesn’t mind.” 

“then stop treating her like she is five because i’m pretty sure that’s a lot like running a person’s life and you shouldn’t interfere so much. you can’t seen the discomfort but the rest of us can.” Toriel removed her arm and Frisk sighed a little but the moment she did Frisk hid her hands under the table so that Sans couldn’t see how red her wrist was.

“Here is some tea. Frisk would you like to help Sans grab the stuff from my room?” Asriel says noticing Frisk’s wrist was injured.

“We can go. Just tell me where your room is Asriel?” Toriel asked Asriel who made a face that suggesting otherwise. 

“i’d rather a guest not do such work. just enjoy your pie and the company of your son. c’mon frisk let’s get it real quick.” Frisk got up and used her other hand to cover her other wrist to hide her pain.  Sans knew there wasn’t any such thing and Asriel didn’t have a room... per say. He followed Frisk out of the kitchen and into the room she’d claimed as her own.

“what’s going on?” He asked after the door was closed. Frisk looked away feeling ashamed as she sat on the bed. She showed her wrist which was pretty red and it looked like it would most likely bruise. 

“Mom, slightly hurt me. I just d-don’t want things to be w-worse. I owe her so much. They saved me from being abandoned and a part of me feels guilty that I am going to fail her again. She had to constantly help me out off all my situations and she reminds me how I failed and that I need her.” 

“i’m not sure what you mean by that. far as i can tell that isn’t entirely true.” 

“What is? I shouldn’t complain. You can go back I will be fine.” 

“maybe they did save you from being abandoned completely, but she is part of the reason for your situations, including the current injury. you didn’t fail her because you never needed to prove anything to her in the first place.” 

“I just lose my nerve to stand up to her. I am not strong enough, I think. I am sorry.” Frisk was disappointed and felt weak and for the second time there was just a smidge of her emotions crossing over to Sans.  He moved over to her and gently wrapped his arms around her, it also allowed him to heal the wound that had been inflicted at the same time. Once the magic had healed it he gently ran his fingers along her wrist. He was going to say something to Toriel... but not with Frisk or Asriel around. Frisk glanced at his hand and watched him touch her gently. She rested her head against Sans’ shoulder. 

“Thank you Sans. I needed that. The healing, but the hug too.” 

“i’ll be here for you if you need anything. you mean that much to me.” Frisk flushed and smiled a little.

“You mean a lot to me too but I am a mess. I feel like I might drag you down into my chaos, but I am so greedy and I don’t want to give you up. You are someone that makes me feel that I am not crazy.” 

“hmmm, i wouldn’t call that crazy. i’m a little selfish in that i want to protect you as much as i can, but at the same time give you the freedom to be yourself.”

“You have done that. You have gone up and beyond Sans-ational.” Frisk smirked at she recalled the name he gave her. He flushed a little. She cupped his face and kissed him gently. He returned the gentle kiss, his soul always seemed to feel lighter when she was close. 

“I love you.” She murmured against him. 

“You better go or I might keep you here. Just tell mom that I felt sick or something. I don’t want to be more of a burden to you guys; if I am out of the way I am not going to cause any trouble.” 

“you’re not a burden, but i will tell her.” He kissed her forehead gently before leaving the room. Frisk smiled and crawled under the covers to get in a quick nap.

“What can be keeping those two? I mean to grab a thing shouldn’t take this long. Does it?” 

“Mom, Frisk likes to take her time and you haven’t finished explaining to me about dad. Why is he sending spies on us?”

“That is because I asked him to do that and they are not spies. They are just helpers who is not suppose to interact with you guys so no worries.” 

“that’s the very definition of a spy tori.” Sans says as he arrives in the room, he’d pulled out a book from his phone that he’d been reading and passed it off to Asriel as if that was what he’d been after the whole time.

“here, just don’t forget to read the footnotes too on the side and feel free to add your own. also, frisk seemed to be feeling ill so i told her to go lay down, dunno if it was something she ate or just a common cold.” Toriel looked extremely worried.

“I should check on her. She will need me.” 

“Thanks Sans and mom she doesn’t need you right now. She needs rest. Sans’ dad is a scientist. I am pretty sure he picked up a thing or two.”

“Well I am her mother so I know what she needs.” Toriel says with a slight growl.

“Mom, if you ever want to come back here. You better stop with the growling. There is a reason why dad can’t come here. You can be the same. I shouldn’t speak for Sans but you should back off of Frisk and me.”

“I just want the best for her besides I was hoping that she might want to come over and help me with a couple projects.” Toriel was lying there was no projects and the two could easily tell.

“What project mom? I would be able to do it.” 

“Uhh… manicures. I mean paint a- I mean I want to teach her how I make my pies.”

“let me say first, before you get carried away, that asriel is right. there  _ is  _ a reason i said no to him. you and i might be casual acquaintances and i trust you to an extent but don’t push your luck. there’s a difference between caring and controlling and you and asgore are walking a very thin line.”

“I guess I should put my cards on the table. Asgore and I are feeling pressure because the government is pressuring our fragile peace treaty between humans and monsters. They say we are not being inclusive and I hate that I am saying this but… we were going to arrange that Frisk and… Asriel.” 

“we all hate the idea of humans saying that, but at the same time the humans will revolt against an arranged marriage if it is not welcomed by both parties.” 

“I am not as blind to what Asgore does as he thinks I am. I know what Frisk is and why he picked her of all humans.”

“Wait. Frisk special or something?” Asriel says a little shocked.

“We couldn’t risk her knowing and if she was on our side it would be easier to make sure things work in our favor.”

“of course she’s special. guess you didn’t bother telling him... even if you knew yourselves.” 

“Is someone going to tell me what is going on?” Asriel asks looking at the two wondering.


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I didn't expect this to get the attention it has gained in the last few days. Thanks for the support everyone!

“i believe they thought it most beneficial for an arranged marriage because frisk is a red soul.” 

“She is a- I had no idea. Red soul? They can go back in time or something like that.” 

“figured if you did it would have been more evident and yeah, red souls are rare. only one dominates every year and they control the timeline, as you say.” 

“Wow, I … that is a new low mom.” 

“that’s probably why asgore kept her in the dark about magic. he feared she’d use the power if she learned of it and abuse it, as some have in the past.” 

“Is that why you had dad teach her basics? Is it because you felt too guilty that you didn’t want her to know the truth?” Asriel felt upset and stood up, starting to pace in place.

“Look, if I taught her there would be a chance that she might learn how to use her powers and she might want to leave. I love her, I really do; at first it was because of the plan but as time passed I truly loved her for her.”

“you let ideals and fear control you. now you’re overstepping, feeling like you have to “make up” for things that are only in your own mind i imagine... which makes you be overbearing instead.” Toriel looked distraught. 

“I guess so. I just miss my family. Three weeks ago everything was going great and Frisk and Asriel were heading the direction we thought they would. Then about two weeks ago it all changed. Though it wasn’t the first time plans changed. The first time came when Frisk told me about her fiance Simon. It was not what we planned for her and it was the first time me and Asgore had our first real major fight. I wasn’t sure we should interfere but he said she had to follow the plan. I still didn’t know he wasn’t involved until Sans gave me an idea that he wasn’t involved.”

“he admitted himself that he had nothing to do with it and you know a soul can’t lie to me. that was a few days ago at frisk’s apartment. apparently he was planning on “nabbing” her and when asriel showed up to help us get her moved he actually had the gall to ask asriel to grab her. as you can imagine, that didn’t go over well at all.” Toriel sighed as she rubbed her forehead.

“Yeah, I can imagine unfortunately. I am just as guilty as Asgore though. I am a horrible parent. Forcing my kids to retreat into hiding. Asriel had an actual education while Frisk... as much as I love Asgore he is not the smartest tool in the shed. You have to believe me when I say that we came up with this plan with the purest intentions.” 

  
“Mom, hell is paved with good intentions.” Toriel laughed as that was so true.

“yup. the reason i allowed you over is cuz i trust you and i know that if i make you mad you’re more likely to just yell at us instead of tear the place apart. i also have no intentions of separating a family unless circumstance actually warrants it.” 

“No, you don’t trust me because if you did you would tell me things how they are. Although, I think I lost that trust and maybe I deserve it.” 

“like i said before, i trust you to an extent. maybe not as much as azrel, but still.” 

“I think I should go. I am pretty sure I overstayed my welcome. Sans, you can tell Frisk it is safe to come out. I imagine she is not really sick and Asriel please make sure to take care of your sister. She needs you.” Toriel smiled softly as she got up and headed for the door.

“regardless, it was still nice talking to you.”

“It was nice seeing you too, Sans. I think getting away from Asgore and thinking clearly is making me feel more and more foolish. I was wondering if Frisk wants to talk. I would like that too.” 

“It was nice to see you too mom.” Asriel says with a smile. Frisk was sleeping pretty soundly as Toriel left. Sans went to check on her, but when he found her asleep he didn’t disturb her, instead he just went back to Asriel to get his crossword book back.

“she’s sleepin’ mind if i have that one back now?” He chuckled a little.

“Nah, I think I will keep the book because I flipped through some pages and I saw something that you probably didn’t intend for me to find.” He flipped the book near the back. There was some notes in Sans handwriting it was in mostly wing dings but there was a small scratch that covers a heart with F+ S.

“Hmmm… I wonder how many monsters or humans with F or S.” 

“cute, but i still would like that book back.” He hadn’t even considered he’d done it. It must have been a subconscious thing, just as much as the wingdings were. Asriel hands it over smirking.

“I am guessing you are not going to say okay I won’t push it. So Frisk is taking a nap then? You must have healed her. Are you going to wake her with a kiss?” He couldn’t help himself as a chuckle escaped him. Asriel went as far as to turn around and put his arms around his shoulders doing a fake make out.

“Oh Frisk you kiss so good mwuah.” 

“azrel. this isn’t some fairy tale.” 

“I can’t hear you over the fake making out you are doing.” Asriel turned his head with a smirk still.

“seriously? wow... juvenile. gimmie that.” He snagged the book.

“Oh come on mr. I love to pull pranks on everyone. You don’t need to be so uptight. That is what you always told me. That you are uptight and need to chill. I am trying to chill. Did I really offend you that bad with the fake kissing?” 

“no, just a little annoyed. besides, i don’t think frisk would be amused either.” 

“Alright, I am sorry. I was just having a little fun is all. I just needed a little fun because dealing with mom well, she stressed me out. This whole situation stresses me out to be honest. Hey between us. If Frisk decides to confess her feelings for you and you don’t feel the same please let her down gently. I would appreciate it.” 

“who said i did?” With that Sans left the room to let the mischievous goat try and decipher that on his own. Asriel looked at him curiously as he had to blink a couple of times trying to figure out if he heard was right or not.  Sans headed off to her room, he wanted to confirm something to himself. Frisk was sorta asleep, she was having some weird dreams but not too bad. Sans opened Frisk’s door and walked in to see her still asleep. He went over to her and looked for a long moment before he left her to sleep.

About a hour later Frisk woke up and peeked around the corner. She wasn’t sure if her mom was there or not. Sans was in the living room on the couch, the puzzle book on his chest as he seemed to be fast asleep. Frisk tiptoed towards the living room through the hallway; it was like a spy until Asriel left his room seeing the scene. He had smug look as he went up right behind her and poked her side causing her to scream. Asriel busted out laughing as Frisk started to whack his shoulder.

“Oh my god you are like a two year old!” Frisk yelled at Asriel who just laughed.

“Come on, if Sans was here he would totally done the same thing in my shoes.” 

“Still…” Frisk stuck her tongue at him as she just walked to the living room and saw Sans sleeping. 

“I am glad he can sleep through a tornado.” Or so they thought... 

“Hey I am going to go out tonight. I left some homework for you to start reading about monster history and we will start that tomorrow.” Asriel says, looking pretty nice.

“Going on a date?” Frisk asked seeing the outfit.

“Pffttt… no but I hoping to meet someone possibly. Odds are low but I can still try.” 

“Good luck Asriel.” Frisk says as Asriel left with wave. The moment he left Frisk looked at Sans with a smirk.

“You can stop pretending to be asleep. He is gone. Are you really asleep?” She got closer and looked at him wondering not sure what to look for to tell if he is asleep or not. Frisk was slightly curious though about one thing and seeing that he is asleep. She moved his shirt slightly up and peeked to see what he looked like without a shirt. It didn’t go very high up as she was too cowardly to actually go through with it but she got to see his spine which confirms he has no guts. 

“that’s some guts ya got there.” Sans says with a smirk, his sockets opening as he seems amused. Frisk jumped back.

“T-two jump scares in one day n-no fair. One from Azzy and one from you.” 

“you knew i was awake, why were you surprised?” 

“I had a weird sensation that for some strange reason of joy like you were laughing. That is why I thought you might be awake. It was just a moment like maybe not even 3-5 seconds long. Then I saw your sockets closed and then I thought that I was just making things up in my head. Now you know your girlfriend is also a pervert for you which probably I shouldn’t have said that.” 

“hmmm, i believe our bond is deepening. as for that last part, that’s.... hmmm, i don’t know that i have a word for it at the moment, but it’s a rather pleasant feeling.” 

“A pleasant feeling? To know that your girlfriend is a pervert for you? I think stalker is the term you are looking for. I believe I am fulfilling my text name. I guess I should flash you or something tic for tac situation it is.” Frisk lifted her shirt to her bra line to show her belly and her belly button piercing with a tiny Temmie head. 

“nah, stalker would kinda imply that one, i’m unaware of it, and two, i dislike it. Interesting piercing by the way.” 

“Really thought I would get a bigger reaction to be honest.” Frisk let her shirt down. 

“Alphys and I got piercings. She got her ears done and I got my belly button. I am starting to miss her. Despite our differences we always had fun together. I just wish I knew she actually cared for me and not being paid to care for me. Does that make sense?”  _ My body isn’t that impressive is it. I didn’t even get a flush out of him. He works with models and all sorts of individuals of course he wouldn’t be seduced by showing my belly. Why would he? I can’t believe I am letting this bug me so much. _

“it does, but you know, even if i say that she did care i doubt you would simply just take it at face value.”  _ does she even have any idea what she’s doing? geez... any further and i might have had a soul attack even with all the training i’ve been through...  _

“If you say it I would. I trust you a lot. I have no reason to doubt you. I might call her up tomorrow if you honestly think think she does care. It seems like we will have the whole place to ourselves tonight.”  _ Not that you are going to ask me out and take me to the movies but it would be nice. I am such a needy girlfriend I need to work on myself. I am so twisted and got all my priorities mixed up. Maybe if I suggest going to Grillby’s and getting a shot of jd that might make things easier. He probably doesn’t want to do that. I can’t blame him. I tend to drink too much. I guess I will sit on the couch and think of something. _

“i’ve known her long enough that i do not think that she would do such a thing, even if under orders, al really isn’t a good actor.” He looked around a moment. 

“you seem to be right about having the house to ourselves. perhaps a movie?” 

“... Really? I mean yeah. I mean yes!” Frisk was in disbelief.  He chuckled a little and shifted his position on the couch to get up.

“i’ll let you pick the movie while i make some popcorn then. that cabinet to the right of the tv should have some dvds.”

“Okay sounds good.” Frisk went over and found a classic comedy. 

“The Ghost of Mr. Chicken.” Frisk had seen it when she was a kid since her mom only allowed certain kinds of movies. The moment she found it she ran to her room to put on some perfume and put on the yellow dress she got from Alphys.  When he came back he was juggling a large bowl of popcorn, some tea for her and ketchup for him with his magic. She walked in and grabbed the popcorn hoping to help him. 

“thanks.” He sat down with her on the couch, curious as to what she would have chosen. 

“I think you will appreciate my choice. It is a classic! Black and white and straight from the 50’s-60’s” 

“oh? i have a few of those, but that narrows down the titles a bit.” 

“The music will give it away.” Frisk turned on the movie. Anyone who watched the movie would instantly recognize the tune it starts the movie and runs all the way through the movie. He was rather amused that, of all the movies he had, she had chosen this one.

“It is a very scary movie. You might have to hold my hand in case I get scared.”  That was a total lie the movie was a comedy and very light hearted at that. With the main journalist wanting to look brave for a girl he had a crush on and put to a dare to spend the night at a haunted night. The night get wrought with fright as the haunted place came to life with the haunted organ playing its cheerful tune scaring the journalist but also proving it is “haunted”. He became very popular and then a turn for the worst when he is asked to prove it is haunted. The movie was hilarious and full of jokes and slapstick humor. 

Frisk looked at Sans and wondered if he made note of her dress. She doesn’t know why she was being so bothered that he is not making any notes on her body, on her fashion, on her appearance. Sans did enjoy this movie, but he was more distracted by her; it made him a little... twitchy, kinda nervous actually. Not so much because he was nervous but more like reasoning was fighting against a more primitive sense and it was definitely making focusing difficult. He didn’t want to make her nervous or anything though so he was trying to reason with himself on what could and couldn’t be done... not to mention he’d never been on a date before, only seen some things in movies once or twice.... That didn’t help. 

She felt like the outfit and trying to flirt a complete failure. Frisk sighed as the movie ended with the iconic song and put on a smile.

“That was good.”

“it was, that was brave of you.” He joked lightly, trying to gather his scattering thoughts.

“Yep made it through the whole movie without you holding my hand.” Frisk sounded disappointed.

“hmmm, maybe there’s something wrong with the hand then.” His tone suggested he was hardly serious as he picked up her hand and seemed to be trying to examine it as if he was a doctor of some kind, wiggling one finger, then the next. Frisk observed wondering what he was doing. The entire thing was meant to be comical as he was over exaggerating it a bit as he moved each digit with his fingers. She let a small chuckle but her face faltered back as she was still a little upset.

“wait... is this one ticklish? better test that again...” He moves the same finger. Frisk let out a small giggle as her body betrayed her.

“okay, this is definitely a ticklish finger... but it’s not malfunctioning.” 

“Good to know.” Frisk says wondering what was he tried to achieve.

“hmmm... let’s see...” He then slowly moved the wrist as if that was possibly the next “malfunctioning” thing. 

“Careful, it tends to punch things and it rotates I hear.”

“ah, instinctual self-defense mechanisms then. but seems to be in working order... maybe it’s something further up...” That, of course, led to him trailing his fingers along her forearm and working her arm sort of like a marionette. Her face was getting warm and she was trying to control her breathing.


	29. Chapter 29

“cute reaction, but i don’t think this means it’s malfunctioning.” 

“N-Nope it ummm… w-works great.”

“hmmmm... “ He then skimmed his fingers along her upper arm and over the shoulder as if to check there as well; he was - he knew - enjoying this little game far too much...  She enjoyed this game way too much as she closed her eyes for a moment enjoying the feel of his pathogens against her skin. If they were playing chicken she would have lost as she just let Sans do whatever he is doing to her without even trying to stop him. Her heart was racing and it didn’t feel like it even wanted to slow down. She leaned her head so he could have better access to her neck.

“M-my neck is s-sore. Y-you might have to…” She mumbled the line and she flushed even deeper.

“oh! well, you know... maybe that’s the reason.” His fingers slid up along her neck, lightly skimming along pressure points, leaving little tendrils of pleasure in its wake as the muscles relaxed. 

“Uh huh…” Frisk found herself leaning into his touch and her breathing was becoming uneven in and she was way into this. Her brain stopped functioning and any thought of her appearance left her the moment he started working on her arm. She relaxed into him and let him take control. 

“This feels so good.” Her voice was sultry and a slight moan followed soon afterwards.  He smiled a little as his fingers skimmed along her skin, it was definitely what he was good at and it allowed him closer than he normally would be comfortable with but at the same time, allowed him to express a sense of intimacy he couldn’t figure out how to properly express any other way without crossing any wires or any lines of any sort.

“Please tell me y-you don’t treat your clients like this.” Frisk muttered to him. 

“certainly not... there’s a difference between personal and professional.” 

“J-just checking.” She smiled and took his hand and moved it over the front of her mouth and kissed it gently. The world seemed to be slipping from her and it was just the two of them. He flushed a little at the gesture. She turned to face him and took his hand and gently trailed kisses up his arm. He watched her, flushed from the pleasure that each kiss left behind.

“Your poor hands. They work so hard and so does wrist it constantly works to work with your hands to help them to reach every muscle. Your arms also are so tired they help put the pressure on the muscles to loosen and relax.” She pushed up his t-shirt sleeve and leaned forward to trail kisses up his shoulder and up his neck. He had just watched her, as if entranced. 

“Such a beautiful body.” She muttered into his ear canal after the kisses reached up there. Frisk just finished her line when Sans’ phone went off. It was Papyrus ring tone though Frisk didn’t know that at the time. He was flushed a dark shade.

“s-should probably get that, it’s probably pap. judgin’ by the tone.” 

“Saved by the ring-tone.” Her voice was still more sultrier than usual. He snickered a little as he pulled out his phone and fumbled a little before managing to open it and hit the accept button.

“hey pap, what’s up?” Though he kept it away from his ear canal, knowing his brother.

“About Time! Well I Did Just Call But You Could Have Answered On The First Ring. Anyways, We Need You To Come In Tomorrow. We Are Booked Solid And Asgore Requested You To Work On Him. I Also Got A Call From Asriel Wondering If I Can Help Pick Up Dates. I Am Not Good At That Sort Of Thing And Told Him I Would Talk To You About. I Haven’t Seen You Lately And I Am Starting To Get Worried So I Thought I Should Stop By And Come See How You Are Doing.” Frisk was sitting on the other side of the couch adjusting her dress and was waiting for Sans to see what was going on.

“i kinda figured we might be, though the king might be more than just on the tense side. make sure security and the rest of the staff knows when he comes in. i’m not expecting trouble but there might be some regardless, better to just be safe. and what’s this about dates?” The door slammed in with Papyrus strolling in.

“Hi! Your Texts Take Way Too Long And You Talk Too Slow.” Sans shut off the phone. 

“why did ya call if you were just going to come by?” Papyrus shrugged as he plopped on the couch between Frisk and Sans. 

“next time just send a text saying you’re coming by, it’d be quicker.” 

“You Never Respond Fast Enough. Didn’t You Hear Me, No That Was Speaking. I Meant The Texts Are Too Long.” Frisk glanced at the tall skeleton as he glanced at Frisk.

“what can i say pap? nothing’s ever as fast as you.”  _ somehow i figure azrel did this on purpose...  _

“Besides Asriel Said You Would Love The Company!” Frisk felt nervous as she didn’t know how Papyrus would take her opinion.

“i’m sure he did, but what exactly did he tell you about dates?” 

“Well A Couple Of Things. One He Is Looking For A Date Himself And Said A Cute Skeleton Like Myself Could Use One. I Told Him We Can Look For Dates Together. He Then Said Something Along The Lines I Am Like Sans. I Then Said You Are Right Sans Is Single Too And We Can All Look For Dates. Than I Hung Up On Him.” Frisk almost busted a gut laughing at this. 

“did you even say goodbye first?” 

“No Why? I Had To Pick You Up To Go Find Dates.” 

“pap, it’s only good manners to tell the person you’re talking to on the phone “goodbye” before you just hang up on them.” 

“Shall I Call Him Back And Say Goodbye Then Hang Up Again.” 

“no, that would be a waste of your time, just remember to do it next time okay?” 

“Sounds Good. Why Is Miss Frisk Here? Is She Like One Of Those Night Women I Am Not Suppose To Talk To.” Frisk didn’t know if she should be insulted or not. 

“also, he’s a little out of the loop too, he presumes i’m single pap. and no she is not like them. she’s got a room here. took asriel’s own room while she’s learning from me just because it’s easier to teach her here. we were in the middle of a lesson actually when you called.” Well, it wasn’t entirely that, but knowing his brother, Papyrus would feel worse if he thought he’d interrupted something more personal.

“Oh, Well My Brother’s Lesson Will Have To Wait. I Am Here To Pick Him Up And We Are Going To Find Us Others.” Frisk made a gesture like go ahead.

“i’m going to have to pass on this one pap.” 

“Oh no, go ahead Sans. Have fun finding ‘others.’ ” Frisk was trying hard not to laugh. 

“very funny, but no.” 

“Why Not? Is The Lessons That Important That You Don’t Want To Hang Out With Me.” 

“that and you missed what i said earlier. it’s not that i don’t want to hang out with you or asriel but i’m not going hunting for dates.” 

“Why? Have You Found A Mate?” 

“nothing like that yet, but who knows? that’s more advanced datin’ pap and i’m not anywhere near that yet, i think.” 

“Yep, you just missed his girlfriend. She is a ghost type. She is boo-tiful.” Sans chuckled. Papyrus let out a groan.

“she is that, but she’s not a ghost.” 

“Augh, This Student Of Yours Has The Same Awful Humor You Have.” 

“yup. and i didn’t have to do anything... she had it all her own.” 

“I was built that way. Though I think they skipped a step or two. I ended up with two extra parts. It scares me.” 

“You Ended Up With Spare Parts? She Is Like Mettaton Than?” Sans and Frisk laughed.

“no pap, she’s pulling your leg.” 

“No, She Is Not. She Is Sitting Over There. Are Your Eye Lights Okay?” Frisk was leaning over laughing so hard she was crying a little.

“Please stop… this is killing me.”

“I Know I Am Strong But How Am I Killing Her By Talking?”

“okay, ppf... before this goes any further... he takes everything a little TOO literally jd.” Frisk nods wiping her eyes of the tears that formed.

“and that was a phrase paps. to pull someone’s leg means they’re joking.” 

“I Swear, You Are A Bad Influence On Her.” Papyrus points on Sans. 

“So Are You Going To Tell Me About This Date You Have?” Frisk glanced at Sans and shrugged letting him decide whether or not to say anything or not.

“I don’t think your girlfriend will mind if you tell him Sans.” Frisk says casually as she looked at Papyrus who seemed more excited about it.

“This Date Is A Girl And She Is Your Girlfriend? Is It That Rabbit Monster You Said Was Really Cute And Talked Yourself Out Of Asking Out.” Frisk glanced at Sans with a questionable look and smirked.

“nope. i decided i preferred something less furry.” 

“Hmm… Well You Should Tell Her To Come With Us And At Least Help Me And Asriel Find Dates.” Frisk shook her head as she knew what Asriel meant though she wondered if either of the guys did.  _ Oh boy, Asriel flirted with the other skeleton and my skeleton seemed to not picked that up at all. _

“i think he only meant for you and him to go honestly. maybe you should get more details from him before you set off and you can tell him i’m not coming on this little trip.” 

“I Am Nervous Though. You Know I Am Not Good With Others. I Just Want To Be Popular And Making Friends Is Hard For Me. Please Sans, For Me, Will You Come?” Frisk went to the coat rack and started to put on her jacket.

“I will go with Papyrus besides it was getting a little touch and go there. That is a massage joke.” Papyrus smiled. Sans chuckles a little.

“it was indeed, tell your brother hi for me.” 

“I will and Sans if you are looking for lotion there is some in the bathroom.” Frisk smirked as Papyrus wondered what she meant by it. 

“thanks, i had wondered where i’d put it last.” He knew his brother would miss the reference Frisk was implying, but to keep him from asking Sans knew he needed to make it seem normal.

“also, you can tell azrel that i thought he was a goat and not a dog. i think he’ll get it.” 

“Pffttt… Yeah I think he will.” 

“I Don’t Get It.” 

“It is okay Papyrus. Come on… holy shit… is that your car?” A red convertible sat in the driveway and Papyrus made a sour face that suggested that what she said didn’t sit well with him.

“Yes It Is And I Would Appreciate It If You Didn’t Swear Like A Sailor.”

“May I drive it?” Frisk asked wondering. She was so excited. Her eyes seemed to pop when Papyrus handed her the keys and she was out of there. 

“Is She A Safe Driver?” Papyrus asked Sans watching her jump in the car like she was in a action flick. 

“Does She Even Have A Driver’s License?” 

“I am so excited! I never drove before! Oooh this is going to be so much fun!” Frisk yelled from the driveway.

“Oh, In That Case I Will Teach You! Well Good Night Sans! I Think Frisk’s First Time On The Road Will Go Great And Me And Asriel Will Find Dates.” 

“be safe you two.”  _ oh dear...  _

“We Will!” Papyrus jumped into the car and showed the basics while Frisk was waving his hand away.

“Just Start Off S-LOWWWW…” Frisk slammed on the gas to go back and with a grinding noise that meant that she didn’t make a complete stop she changed gears and they left leaving a smoke trail behind.

“This is so much cooler than any video game version of driving I have ever done before!” About 40 minutes later Sans’ phone went off and it is Asriel and sounded agitated at best. 

“hello?” 

“Well Frisk had a car accident. She is heading to the hospital. Would you care to tell me why you even let her get in the driver’s seat?” 

“i didn't, paps did. he knows how to drive so you should ask him. it was his car too.” 

“You… I expected that… never mind… I thought you cared for her is all.” He hung up the phone upset with situation.

“i trusted -” He sighed and called Papyrus to find out what was going on, he was worried for them both. Papyrus wasn’t a bad driver by any means and he prided himself on that car.

“Hello Sans, Umm… Your Friend Is A Bad Driver I Am Afraid.” 

“she doesn’t have a license pap, she’s never had a chance to drive if you didn’t notice. she did say so...” 

“I Can See That But She Won’t Be Driving For Awhile Now.” 

“what hospital?” 

“Mercy Hospital. Sans We Kinda Made Grillby’s A Drive Thru.” 

“yeah... he’s not gonna like that. i’ll talk to you later okay?” 

“I Already Paid For The Damage. Okay I Will See You At The Hospital.” 

“yup, bye pap.” He then hung up and teleported there. Bad enough it had happened... and Asriel hadn’t even let him say a lot and even worse he was never going to hear the end of this from her parents either... even if he wasn’t responsible.  Asriel was beyond pissed as he glared at the ground.


	30. Chapter 30

“Fucking hell. If I just stayed home Frisk wouldn’t be in the condition she is in.” He was muttering to himself. It was a miracle that anyone really walked away as the car was in shambles. Sans went to the reception desk to talk to the people there, asking after the room.

“Frisk Dreemurr is currently in surgery to realign her bones in her legs. We will inform you of her condition once it is available.” 

“that’s fine, i just want the room number.” 

“It is 352.” 

“thanks.” He left the desk and went to the elevator. He called it and after stepping in, sent it up. The group was spotted in the lobby waiting for Frisk’s results by the surgical area. Toriel and Asgore weren’t there yet as Asriel didn’t have the guts yet to call them. It would be a bloodbath if they knew. He failed his sister. 

“Don’t Worry Asriel. The Surgery Team Think That She Has A Good Chance Of Being Able To Use Her Legs. If Not I Can Carry Her.” 

“i don’t think that will be necessary pap.” Sans says as he walks over to the two.

“I appreciate the gesture. Still I am the one who fucked things up.” Asriel was clearly upset and looked like he had been crying.

“calm down, it’s not your fault.” 

“You didn’t see her man. I-I…” He put a hand on his arm.

“you weren’t there to make that call. it wasn’t up to you. don’t take blame for something you have no control over. it’s not going to help anyone and i don’t think she’d appreciate it either.” 

“No, I guess not. They gave her 45% chance of being able to use her legs properly again. I guess I should be glad that she is alive. Papyrus draped his body over her before the crash.” 

“i think they underestimate her. i don’t think she’d let something like this get her down, plus there’s the factor of magic. dunno why humans always forget about that.” 

“It isn’t the fact of her determination. She has plenty of that. It is the fact that well she is a human Sans. She is fragile. Magic wise I don’t even think she knows how to use her own powers.” 

“she doesn’t need to in this case. any healer who knows more beyond just the basics shouldn’t have any problem. i studied it myself, but i don’t have the magical aptitude. dad does though among other monsters.” 

“You can try. I am just waiting to see if she will come out okay.” 

“worst case scenario i’ll walk you through it. you have enough magic for it in the right areas.”

“I Should Be Able To But I Used A Lot Of My Magic To Stop The Initial Bleeding.” 

“yeah, i wager you did pap. you need to recharge your supply first before you attempt anything. it’s not too complex. i can talk asriel through it when she gets out of surgery.” 

“I suppose I should call mom and dad. I been avoiding it.”

“hmmm, well, hold off until she’s out of surgery. given an hour we can make it a lot more minor so they don’t overblow it and you know they will.”

“Would You Like To See The Photos Of The Accident?” 

“no pap and you should probably keep those hidden and definitely do  not show them to the royals. you won’t like the consequences, trust me on this.” 

“Why What Does The Royals Have To Do With Frisk?” 

“she’s their adopted daughter. just trust me that you shouldn’t.” 

“Oh… Okay. I Won’t I Gave Grillby My Credit Card And Told Him To Just Charge What He Needed To Fix The Wall. He Said He Will Be Coming By Soon With Some Things.” Indeed about 10 minutes later he came in and brought hamburgers and fries for the gang though Asriel didn’t feel like eating at all. 

“thanks grillby.” 

“No problem. How is she?” 

“we don’t know yet how far the humans have done to heal her as she hasn’t come out of surgery, we’re just sittin’ here waiting for them to get done.” 

“It was bad. They are probably trying to make sure she has enough blood and making sure things go well. How are you taking the news about your drinking buddy?” Grillby asked looking at Sans while Papyrus sat next to Asriel and put an arm around him trying to comfort the goat.

“not as well as they think.” He mutters back. 

“I see. Well humans are pretty decent doctors and she is strong so we will wait and you will see she will be okay.” Grillby wrapped his arm around his friend giving him a side hug. 

“these places make me jumpy.” He muttered. Glancing around, he wasn’t physically nervous, but his magic was clearly jittery and it was obvious to anyone who knew what to look for.

“I can’t blame you. It is a place no one wants to end up in. I packed you your “special” ketchup to get the edge off. I thought you might need it. I also contacted your father, Gaster. He is a great scientist and has been known to work miracles.” 

“yeah. if anyone could, he sure would be capable of it.” 

A doctor comes out and looks out into the crowd.

“Asriel Dreemurr?”

“That is me sir.” Asriel stood up and went over. 

“How is Frisk?”

“Well, she lost a lot of blood and right now we have some iv’s in her to keep her liquids up and we will probably have to do additional surgeries but for now she is stable. If you and one other person or being would like to see her it is okay. We are going to space the surgeries out because we don’t want to stress her body too far.”  Sans patted Grillby’s shoulder and went over to the doctor and Asriel to get an update.

“so, what’s the situation?” 

“Like I just got done telling Asriel, lots of blood loss. She has several bone fractures in her legs and her wrist is broken as well. The steering column crushed down on her thighs and with the jaws of life they got her out. It was the help of the skeleton that the bleeding stopped.” 

“yeah, he’s got healing magic skill of an advocate.” 

“Well, she is lucky still.” The doctor looked exhausted.

“i wouldn’t call that luck doc. anyway, the blood loss would be the most worrisome of the injuries.” 

“She is getting blood transfusions as we speak.” 

“that’ll make the rest easier.”

“I will check in on her about an hour from now and we will work on seeing how she is then.” 

“sounds good.” 

“Thank you doctor.” Asriel says as he looked back at the group.

*Well, that was vaguely informative.

“hey dad.” The other was standing behind Asriel, hands lightly clasped behind his back.

“I think he told what he had to.” Asriel said looking as exhausted and depressed as ever before.

*More like as much as he considered you would understand and without having to explain every other word. Doctors tend to be either rather vague or rather blunt and to the point. 

“think there’s anything you can do?” 

*That will depend. I will see once she has been left to our care.

“She is. Just two at a time though. May I see her first?” Asriel asked still feeling overwhelmed.

*Of course.

“Sans… if you want. Would you...?” Asriel really asked half heartily as he glanced at Gaster.

“won’t be any good for me to do anything on my own, i’ll come with ya.” He says quietly. He wasn’t particularly looking forward to this, his soul was quaking. Gaster only gestured to the two that they should go on ahead if they wished. 

Asriel guided Sans to Frisk’s room and sighed before opening the door. All the machines were either making whirring noises or beeping noises. Frisk was lying there with her legs wrapped in cast like bandages and her wrist as well plus there was several gashes throughout her body. Her torso itself looked okay. It was probably due to Papyrus covering that area to protect her. Her other arm had bandages as well and her face looked all black and blue. Her purple hair was matted and there were signs of a head wound. Frisk was awake but barely with a oxygen tube in her nose to assist in her breathing.

“Hey guys.” 

“Frisk!” Asriel says going over. He glanced over her and took the one hand which seemed okay still.

“I am f-fine really. I s-shouldn’t have done what I did. It was my fault.” Sans felt sick. The moment he’d gotten a look, it was like he’d hit a wall, if he had lungs like any organic he’d probably have started hyperventilating at this point. 

“Don’t worry about that right now. Just worry about getting better okay?”

“M-may I have a moment w-with Sans please?” Frisk asked quietly to Asriel as she could feel Sans anxiety. Anxiety was probably labeling it nicely.

“I… yeah.” Asriel patted Sans’ shoulder. 

“I will be right in the lobby if you need me Frisk.” 

“Thank you Asriel.” Asriel left leaving Frisk with Sans. 

“I kinda fucked up d-didn’t I?” He wasn’t sure what to say or even how to begin, he was still trying to steady himself to just find some semblance of normality.

“I w-will be okay Sans. Remember what you said about red s-souls, we choose when. I won’t be leaving you anytime soon. I love you too much to do that to you.” He took a deep breath before he finally found his voice again.

“don’t make this any easier.” 

“N-nope but I can f-feel your whatever it is. Would you like some of the morphine I am on? I need your help. I need you to help me load. Asriel is killing himself mentally. He just wanted to have a good time. I am 99% sure where the last load is… please Sans will you help me?” 

“i dunno if i have the right magic to... but... uh... maybe dad does. grillby contacted my pop. he’s waiting outside.”

“Okay, will you stay with me? I am scared still. If this doesn’t work… will you be upset with me? I tend to fail at things.” Frisk tried to extend her free hand to Sans.

“no. i won’t be upset.” He says after a moment.  i have to pull it together... somehow... 

“Will you hold my hand for a moment?” Frisk asked feeling scared and sore. 

“If this works you w-won’t remember right so I might as w-well let you know something important. I never was smart. I was given everything and you… you actually challenged me to be a better person. That and earlier… was… very enjoyable.” 

“i won’t forget. that i can promise you.” He says softly, his fingers intertwining with hers. 

“I am ready. Go get your dad. Let’s do this.” He nods and kissed her hand before letting go and heading out of the room.

“dad. c’mere a moment please.” Gaster nodded and went inside the room with Sans.

“Hi mr. Gaster. I am going to… I am going to attempt to load and I need your help.” 

*I see. Well, I will be happy to assist, though I must warn you, if you have never done this before there is no real way of knowing where you may end up or when.

“I understand but this is eating my brother alive and…” 

*I understand. I only hope that your jump still lands you in a time frame where you can remember... or this will be a bad idea.

“Okay…”  Please god anything but the day of the accident. 

*I cannot be with you once you enter the phase of magic that allows you to do a load. When you are there, you must simply press your hand to the word. It will send you back to the last save.

“I can do that. Alright then.” Frisk looked at Sans. 

*One other thing, if you are sent back beyond certain events, you must be aware that changing anything purposely will alter the here and now. Even if it’s only a small thing, you must be careful about the choices you make.

“I will try.” That is all Frisk could do. He nodded and gently took her hand.

*Let us begin then.

“Sans, I will see you soon. I promise we will meet again.” She looked at Gaster and nodded squeezing his hand.  i hope we do...  He simply smiled. The magic flowed from Gaster to Frisk, tapping into the magic that lay dormant within her soul. 

It was so weird one minute she was at the hospital laying in the bed and next she found herself surrounded in darkness with a couple of buttons just floating there. 

Continue

Load 

Reset

Frisk glanced at the buttons and hoped for the best as she pressed the Load button. The area went bright white before she found herself kissing someone on a bench near the college. She had to blink a few times as things came back to view.

“S-simon?” The young blonde man who she was engaged to was sitting before her. 

“That is my name. Don’t wear it out. What is wrong? You look like you seen a ghost.” 

“Kinda, funny question but I had a brain fart. What are we doing today?”

“You really must be not feeling good. Remember today is our first date? You said a cute guy like me should hang out with a cute girl like you sometime.” Frisk smirked as she didn’t think that flirt would even work on him. She felt like she was forgetting something but she couldn’t quite place it. Frisk felt against her chest for the engagement ring and remembered she wouldn’t get that until later but that would mean…

“I got to go. I totally forget Mrs. Wright needs her paper tonight and well you know how she can be. Can we postpone it until tomorrow?” He nodded.

“Sure, are you sure you are okay?”

“Yeah… yeah… why you ask?”

“Because you are heading the wrong direction. Her office is that way.” He pointed the exact opposite direction then she was heading. It took her a moment but she smiled.

“I know that but I need her paper to give her so. See you later. Thanks for hanging out with me still.” 

“No problem I had fun.” Simon smiled as Frisk ran as fast as she could taking her cell out and punching in Sans’ number and texting him. She was having a internal debate what to do. 

Unknown #: It is me Frisk. Do you remember me?


End file.
